Fire: clandestino amor
by Gabrys
Summary: (SUBIDA DE NUEVO) Ella era la mejor ladrona, nunca vista, nunca atrapada. Hasta que conoció al agente que nunca se daría por vencido. Dos enemigos cayendo en amor. Acción, suspenso, misterio y romance, todo los envuelve. (FINALIZADA)
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

-…-gritos de una mujer se escucharon en todo el lugar llamando la atención de tres hombres que corrieron hasta llegar a donde ella. La mujer de traje y anteojos miraba sorprendida, asustada e inmóvil la pared blanca, el espacio vacío que tenía una nota sostenida por una navaja. Nadie toco nada. Uno de ellos hizo una llamada, era lo único que podían hacer. No más.

Minutos después...

-Ve a ver las cámaras de seguridad- la policía buscaba evidencia alguna, "_Nadie puede ser perfecto, todos cometen errores" _Era la frase que ellos utilizaban

-No hay nada, las cámaras fueron desconectadas desde afuera lo único que grabo fue una cafetería que está a dos cuadras de aquí- informaron

-Démons- grito el oficial en jefe.

-Señor, la hoja no tiene ni una huella digital al igual que la navaja- informaba uno de los hombres especialistas, entregándole la hoja a su jefe. El hombre estaba muy enojado, no era la primera vez que trataba estos casos pero si la primera en que una mujer les robaba y no dejaba huella.

_*"La peinture sera encore plus belle dans ma chambre._

_Ce sourire illuminer ma vie"_

_Fire_

Una nota tan sencilla, escrita con la letra más Hermosa y olor a rosa. El papel termino en el suelo destrozado.

-Quiero que detengan todos los vuelo y revisen a cada pasajero, maletas, ataúdes si es necesario)- gritaba las ordenes - Esa pintura aún no ha salido del país estoy seguro.- todos los hombres se movieron con mucha rapidez. Su objetivo recuperar la pintura que faltaba del museo.

Ahora el museo de Paris estaba incompleto, les hacía falta el cuadro del pintor Leonardo Da Vinci, uno de los más conocidos y hablados "La Mona Lisa" el cual valía millones, ya lo habían intentado robar varias veces y todos resultaron fallidos. Hasta ahora.

Fire, la ladrona más conocida del mundo, ha robado dinero, joyas, música. Trabajaba sola y lo único que saben es que es mujer y pelirroja, nunca han logrado atraparla, es rápida, hábil, fuerte e inteligente y también escurridiza. Su tarjeta de presentación es una hoja con unas simples palabras clavada a la pared con una navaja, sin huellas. La mejor de la mejor.

* * *

*Una pintura que se vera muy hermosa en mi habitación. Esa sonrisa que iluminara mi día.


	2. Chapter 1

**Agentes especiales**

-Acabo de recibir información de mi amiga Roisa de Paris.- comento uno de los integrantes de la policía

-De tu loca obsesión, Stear- bromeo otro de ellos

-No es una obsesión Archie, es mi amiga. Aún dudo de que seas mi hermano- reclamo el moreno

-Estás loco por ella ¿Por qué no te le declaras de una vez?- empezó a molestar Neal, otro miembro

-Ya deja de decir tonterías- se defendió Stear, rojo de vergüenza

-Ya Archie, deja a tu hermano en paz- Anthony, él era como la conciencia de sus amigos- ¿Qué te dice Roisa?

-Hace 2 días robaron en el Museo del Lauvre de París, no encontraron nada, ni una huella, ni un error, las cámaras de seguridad fueron desactivadas y la señal fue a dar a la cafetería a dos cuadras de ahí, no saben cómo llego esas grabaciones ahí. No saben cómo entraron o salieron- hablo.

-Vaya el robo perfecto- dijo Neal.

-¿Qué se robaron?- pregunto Archie

-La Mona Lisa- informo

-Leonardo Da Vinci; vale una fortuna- hablo Anthony- ¿A qué hora fue?

-A las dos de la madrugada- contesto Stear- no tienen nada. Digamos- susurro

-No tienen ninguna pista, no pudo creer que el ladrón no haya cometido ni un error- dijo Neal.

-No, solo tienen una nota que dejaron con una navaja y es ladrona…-

-¿Ladrona?- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo- Fire- concluyeron

-Así es, nunca la han podido captar por vídeo. Planea muy bien sus robos y no deja nada, la policía de París piensa que la pintura ya no está en su país. Y están muy molestos, tantas veces han intentado robar y esos ladrones terminaban con la falsificación del cuadro, en cambio ella no cayo en el engaño se llevo el original. Es muy buena

-Dejen de chismosear mujercitas- se acercaron a ellos- El teniente Ardley llega en una hora debemos de ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto, vamos-

-Si capitán- dijeron desanimados.

Un hombre de cabello rubio y con gafas negras que cubrían sus ojos, esperaba pacientemente que lo llegaran a recoger. Y era mejor que se apuraran porque siendo su superior bien podría ponerlos a ejercitarse ahí en el aeropuerto

-Teniente Ardley- se apuraron a recogerlo

-Agente Grandchester, Agentes Cornwell, Brown y Leagan. Puntuales- les brindo una sonrisa

-Ya podemos quitar el formalismo?- pregunto Archie

-Claro, elegante- dijo burlón.

-Bueno pues vamos-

Empezaron su camino hacía la salida, sin que se dieran iban en fila uno detrás del otro. El último era Terruce Grandchester quien escuchaba a Ardley quejarse de lo que le sucedió.

Y es que al llegar al aeropuerto de Chicago-O'Hare lo sorprendieron registrándole a él y su maleta cosa que no le agrado, casi fue detenido, no por llevar algo ilegal sino por casi golpear al personal que lo registraba bruscamente. Estaba molesto iba refunfuñando varias palabras Terry parecía que lo escuchaba más bien estaba distraído por asuntos del trabajo y termino chocándose con una señorita que iba igual o más distraída que el y enojada y mas por que la pobre termino con el trasero en el suelo. Nadie se dio cuenta de su atraso.

-Solo esto me faltaba, caerme- murmuro ella, se levantó recogió su bolso y celular- Lo siento- se disculpó, apenas viendo a la persona con quien se topó.

-Lo siento no la vi- dijo él con voz fría y frunciendo el ceño al ver a la joven furiosa _"Ella fue la que se topó conmigo. ¿Por qué se enoja?" pensó_.

-Yo tampoco- dijo suave y sacudiéndose el pantalón- nuevamente lo siento, permiso- y siguió su camino. El joven que no demostró si la escucho o no, medio sonrió. Siguió su camino e iba escuchando a la joven de cabellera rubia rizada.

-Este día no podía ser peor. Primero se retrasa el avión por él enano, después me registran totalmente en los dos aeropuertos, mi tonto celular dejo de funcionar y cuando tenía la esperanza de que ya estaba bien se murió cuando me tropecé con el señor, todo me tenía que pasar a mí y para acabar de terminar, el viejo rabo verde no mando un auto a traerme, por culpa de él tuve que hacer este viaje solo espero que me deje en paz por un buen tiempo.- el joven quiso reírse al escuchar tantas palabras salir de la joven sin pausar, ni siquiera le puso atención a ella le prestaba atención a lo que decía, la vio dirigirse a un taxi pero un auto le bocino- Vaya al fin hacen algo bueno.

_A la madrugada..._

Las alarmas en la embajada italiana sonaban a mil, varios hombres iban corriendo para saber que había pasado. Cuando llegaron al camarote del embajador italiano Liam Pierre, encontraron a este rabiando y maldiciendo en todo idioma que sabía.

-¿Señor esta bien?- le preguntaron y se sintieron tontos al preguntar algo así

-bene- contesto- ma han rubato il diamantes- grito

-Señor ya hemos llamado a la policía- le informaron mientras buscaban si faltaba algo más.

-Bene- volvió a gritarles

Quizás lo que más odiaba de su trabajo era que lo levantaran tan temprano, con sus anteojos puestos entro a la sala de reuniones donde ya lo esperaban...

.

-Buenos días, Teniente- lo saludaron

-Agentes- saludo corto- Ha habido un robo 5 horas atrás-

Los agentes lo escuchaban atentamente, sin perderse nada de la información. Ellos eran agentes especiales, 5 hombres que desde los 13 años fueron entrenados para ser los mejores y eficaces. Llevaban conociéndose 9 años, ellos eran Neal Leagan "shots", Stear Cornwell "nub", Archibald Cornwell "Elegante",Anthony Brown "Reoky", Terruce Grandchester "capitán".

-¿Como lograremos atraparla?- pregunto Neal-Si no sabemos donde sera su próximo golpe.

-Yo creo saber donde- les dijo Ardley- y vamos a ese lugar ahora mismo.

Cansada es como se sentía, aburrida y molesta, quería descansar y quedarse en su cama pero no, su padre le había llamado para que se presentara en su oficina, es que acaso no entiende que quería dormir, acaso no la entendía.

De mala gana subió a su auto, manejando hasta la empresa de su padre MediLab White. Cuando llego vio demasiado alboroto y no quería saber porque, no quería ser grosera pero ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar. Paso a la recepcionista principal y subió hasta el noveno piso. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron salió y termino topándose con alguien, se quejo del golpe era el segundo que recibía en dos días en el trasero.

-¡Que suerte la mía!- se quejo

-Lo siento señorita- le hablaron y tendieron la mano- no fue mi intención haberla tirado

Levanto la vista y se topo con unos hermosos ojos azules que la hipnotizaron, pero no dejo ver que cayo en ellos. Le dio su mano para levantarse y le gusto la sensación que sintió al agarrarla.

-¿Estas bien?- escucho una voz reconocida

-¿Albert?- dudaba que fuera él, bueno hacía años que no lo veía.-¿Eres tu?

-Pues a menos de que tenga otro hermano gemelo, soy yo- Ella no le entendió a su chiste, solo asintió confundida- Has crecido Candice- elogió, la última vez que la vio fue cuando ella tenía 10 años y el 17, ahora ella tenía 21 y el 28

-Bueno han pasado 11 años, debía crecer- le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo- primo

Loa 5 agentes se sorprendieron al ver a una familiar de su teniente nunca hablaba de ellos, además su prima no estaba nada mal era un vistazo para sus ojos.

-Ojos hacía la pared- ordeno Albert al ver sus miradas dirigidas a su prima

-¿Que haces aquí?- pidió saber Candy- y ¿porque hay 5 policías en la oficina de papá?

-Albert- lo llamaron- Candy, veo que ya se saludaron-

-Papá ¿que pasa?- hacía años que los policías no iban a MediLab

-Hija- la abrazo por los hombros- tu primo y los agentes están aquí para atrapar a una ladrona

-¿ladrona?- no entendía aún

-MediLab, ha creado una cura para el cáncer de sangre- empezó a explicarle su padre- pero, esto ha tenido un inconveniente, la formula no salió muy bien, en vez de curar, se convirtió en una droga tan adictiva y que no es detectable, en el cuerpo humano- empezó a sentir su teléfono vibrar- y los agentes han sido llamados para asegurar el lugar y vigilar, mientras nosotros tratamos de componer la píldora.

Terry la observo, la vio pálida y preocupada- ¿Se siente bien señorita?- la voz de él la saco de su estupor, tenía mucho en su cabeza y eso era lo que menos quería sabe ahora. Observo al agente, su cabello castaño que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, esos ojos azules, ¡Dios era un adonis! todo un cuerpazo, atractivo y empezó a imaginarse como sería tenerlo debajo de ella, sin camisa observando y sintiendo su pecho desnudo.

Su rostro se torno rojo, sacudió su cabeza para despejar esa imágenes tan provocativas que la hacían mojarse, excitarse. Si estaba un poco más ahí era seguro que terminaría diciendo una tontería, desidio irse.

-Ahh...- sentía la boca seca- papá, iré a ver a Sam. Yo no ayudo mucho tu sabes...- empezó a ponerse nerviosa tomo aire para hablar- iré con Sam- hablo en un chillido

-¿Estas bien, Candy?- pregunto Albert, estaba roja y no entendía porque. Terry medió sonrío se veía hermosa con su nerviosismo.

-Si- contesto-Adiós- empezó a alejarse de ellos. Saco su celular, le había llegado un nuevo mensaje. Y no le gusto lo que decía.

_"tienes trabajo"_


	3. Chapter 2

**Trabajo**

Una semana desde que vio a los agentes en la empresa de su padre. Una semana sintiéndose tonta por pensar en 2 de ellos el rubio y el castaño, los dos eran guapísimos y no lo negaba pero le estaban afectando el trabajo. Pensando cada minuto en ellos en sus ojos, sus cabellos, sus cuerpos. Dioses se estaba volviendo loca. Solo le faltaba que soñara con ellos. _"Dios, no lo permitas"_ grito mentalmente.

-A soñar a la cama- la sacaron de sus pensamientos- El trabajo es para trabajar- le tiraron un trapo en su rostro.

-Eso ya lo se- se levanto del sofá donde estaba recostada  
-Entonces ponte a trabajar-

-Bien- espeto, de mala gana.- ¿me pueden gustar dos tipos a la vez, Sam?

-Quizás- le dijo ella sin entenderla-¿porque preguntas?

-Por nada-

Su trabajo, era muy diferente al de su padre él se dedicaba a encontrar nuevos medicamentos para las enfermedades, ella se dedicaba a encontrar los problemas de los automóviles.

Ella juntos con Sam tenían un taller y muchos dudaron de ellas, pero les demostraron que las apariencias engañan pueden ser mujeres pero hacen el trabajo mejor que los hombres.

Pero había una parte que odiaba y que no podía dejarlo no podía.

Los agentes estaban en una de las oficinas que les dio la empresa para que ellos ahí encontraran algún infiltrado o algo parecido. De la semana que llevaban ahí se dieron cuenta de que no solamente la gran famosa ladrona le interesaba esa "droga especial" habían otros que también querían tenerla. Y sabían que había un infiltrado, buscaban entre todos los empleados.

Anthony, Archie y Neal se encargaban de eso.

Terry junto con Albert escuchaban una conversación grabado gracias a Stear habían encontrado a Fire. También encontrando una cámara cerca del lugar donde ella estaba.

_-Ya tienes lo que querías- una voz ronca femenina estaba reportándose-El trabajo esta hecho._

-_El dinero esta donde siempre- hablo un hombre- buen trabajo_

_-Ok- contesto fríamente, no demostraba sentimiento alguno a ninguno de sus jefes_

_-Pronto te contactare para el próximo golpe-hablo el hombre feliz_

_-Bien, sabes como contactarme- no se veía silueta alguna de los dos, a pesar de estar en distintas partes, se escondían en la oscuridad. Así era como se comunicaban cada vez que se empleaba una negociación. A ninguno le gustaba dejarse ver, buscaban lugares solitarios y alejados. Así cuando rastreaban las llamadas y los localizarán, ellos ya no estarían ahí._

_-Adiós, querida Fire- dijo burlo el hombre colgando_

solo eso tenían, Terry recordaba lo que paso hacía dos días atrás. Los habían burlado.

**FLASH BACK**

_-Adiós, querida Fire- dijo burlón el hombre, colgando._

_-Odio estos "negocios"- dijo haciendo que su voz sonara más ronca- el idiota tardo tanto en hablar solo para que la policía rastreara la llamada._

_Unos pasos que se acercaban rápido a ella, la pusieron en guardia. Era buena peleando, le sirvió de algo estar 5 largos años en ese lugar. Demostró ser la mejor, se desahogaba con golpes y su habilidad. Eso la hizo ruda y sin sentimientos._

_-Soy yo Fire- le dijo una voz femenina suave, se relajo sabía quien era._

_-¿Que pasa chispita?- dijo con burla_

_-Deja de llamarme así quieres- su compañera a veces no contaba con mucha paciencia- la radio de la policía ha sonado, vienen para acá. Es hora de irnos._

_-Sip- suspiro-vamonos- salieron de una casa abandonada, que se encontraba muy lejos de la ciudad, la noche estaba despejada, la luna y las estrellas iluminaban la oscuridad, nunca volteaba hacía atrás la cámara que estaba ahí solo capto la parte de atrás. Quizás con su ropa negra la hubiera hecho pasar desapercibida pero el fuego de su cabello no la hace capaz. Arranco el auto y junto al otro se van por otro camino uno diferente al camino principal._

_No pasan ni 30 segundos y en el lugar aparecen 15 patrullas, las sirenas sonaban mas fuertes juntas, varios hombres bajaron uniformados y con chalecos antibalas, un helicóptero los alumbraba, rodearon la casa esperando las ordenes del comandante. Un hombre de unos 27 0 28 años, con gafas negras, traje azul oscuro con la corbata desnudada y con dos botones de la camisa abiertas, su sonrisa en el rostro le da tanta confianza a los hombres para atrapar a la ladrona más conocida._

_-A mi señal entraran- grito el comandante- Ahora- ordeno más nadie pudo hacerlo, al mismo tiempo que iban a ingresar la casa arde en llamas. Demostrándoles que llegan tarde. Sueltan varios improperios mientras da unos golpes al auto._

_Los hombres se alejan y llaman a los bomberos pues la casa esta rodeada de madera vieja que rápido agarra fuego y habrá un gran incendio. Archie estaba en la parte de atrás de la casa es por donde entraría, antes de retirarse ve en la puerta una nota con una navaja. Sabe lo que significa y se la lleva a su superior._

_"Mustang, Ferrari, Porshe o Formula 1. No se cual sea mejor, te recomiendo todos cualquiera que te resulte rápido y que manejes bien. Para que la próxima puedas encontrarme. Me gusta que me visites aunque nunca nos vemos, es una lastima, tal vez la próxima._

_Fire_

_P.D.: Nos escuchamos en la próxima conversación, Ardley."_

_Rabia eso era lo que sentía, como era posible que ella siempre estuviera un paso adelante, nunca ha podido llegar a tiempo. Llevaba 3 años detrás de ella y hasta ahora había hecho que participaran los agentes especiales. "Es muy lista" pensó "La próxima no tendrás tiempo de escapar" Se lo decía cada vez que fallaba, siempre hubieron proximas y seguirían habiendo._

_El fuego fue cesando, la casa quedo totalmente destruida, quemada, pero su estructura aún seguía en pie. Había elegido un buen lugar pero siempre se cansaba de la rutina, la misma: ella hablaba con sus jefes, ellos la rastreaban y llegaban y cuando entraban no había nadie solo una nota. La única diferencia, es que esta vez hubo fuego, no veía razón por la cual no hiciera uso de su nombre._

_Iba manejando a una velocidad apropiada, atrás de ella otro auto, un poco de música lleno el ambiente. Hasta que el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos, reconoció el numero._

_-Dime, chispita- dijo sonriendo_

_-Un día de esto me cansare y tendrás problemas- la misma voz suave hablaba-Ya terminamos por hoy ¿cierto?_

_-Si es mejor irnos a descansar. Mañana sera un nuevo día de trabajo- dijo sería_

_-Adiós- se despidió y corto, sus llamadas no duraban más de 20 a 25 segundos, eran rápidas, precisas y claras al hablar, no andaban con rodeos._

_-un día de estos. me cansare de este trabajo, entonces si deberás preocuparte-susurro suave- madre-a pesar de ir por la ciudad la luz no la encontraba. Es como si la luz la ayudara a ocultarse. Sonrío al vez que estaba cerca de su casa y un reflejo de la luna que se filtro alumbro sus labios rojos como su cabello mostrando un poco de sus dientes blancos y cerca de la comisura brillaba un piercing en aro de oro puro. Le gustaba usarlo, le recordaba lo que era, una ladrona obligada. Se estaciono y bajo, necesitaba descansar empezó a caminar y poco a poco se perdió en la oscuridad._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

La cámara les había mostrado las placas del automóvil e incluso localizaron el auto más su sorpresa fue que el auto llevaba 1 semana que lo habían robado, cuando creyeron que tenían una pista todo se fue al demonio. Ahora sabían que ese trabajo sería difícil y complicado.

Aparte de eso, también estaba lo de su auto, el cual habían descompuesto dejandole una nota: _"No te metas en lo que no te importa, poliducho"_

Cuan difícil se estaba tornando su trabajo. Ahora lo que necesitaba era que alguien le compusiera su auto.  
Su tío le había dicho que le preguntara a su secretaría, la dirección del taller al cual el mandaba su auto  
Ahora ahí se dirigía, parecía ser que el lugar era grande y que eran muy buenos. Cuando llegaron les dio risa el nombre del lugar, "Iron Princes" ¿quién le pondría un nombre así a su taller?

Fueron recibidos por una mujer de cabello negro algo azulado-Buenas tardes ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

-Quisiera que reparan mi auto- dijo Albert dándole un codazo al otro rubio que se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Claro- contesto ella sin sonrojarse o ponerse nerviosa antes la mirada penetrante del rubio-Siganme

-Sigamosla- dijo el castaño animado.

-¡Sam!- llamaron- Sam, clientes

-Parece ser que el tal Sam es uno de esos hombres que se la pasan durmiendo en las horas de trabajo- comento Anthony

-Sam- volvieron a llamar

-No creo ser un hombre de esos- le dijeron atrás, voltearon a ver a una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes, con un oberol azul y limpiándose las manos con una toalla, ella no tenía ni una mancha de grasa en todo su cuerpo o ropa.

-Oh, Sam ellos son clientes que necesitan que le repares su auto- le informaron

-Gracias, Emily.- Emily se fue a seguir con su trabajo

-Tu eres quien repara los auto?- pregunto Albert

-Si, algún problema con eso?- negó, ¿quien hubiera creído que una mujer así podía saber de mecánica? y con tremendo cuerpazo

-Soy el agente Albert Ardley- se presento tendiéndole la mano

-Tenientes ¿eh? claro- acepto su mano- ¿Ardley?- asintió- creo saber quien puede repararle su auto, señor.

-De verdad?- no comprendía

-Claro, Hey F...- solo pronuncio la consonante se dio un golpe mental, ya metía las cuatro- un momento- se acerco a un auto que estaba a unos 10 metros de ellos- tienes un encargo- dijo divertida

La persona que esta debajo del auto solo movió los pies, los tres agentes, la siguieron no sabiendo porque, tal vez porque la dos mujeres que habían visto eran muy hermosas.

-Un Porshe 911 Turbo S918 Spyder Edition- dijo Terry al ver el auto - edición limitada plateado con detalles en color verde para los logotipos y costuras. 194,442 euros.

-Sabes de autos- dijo Sam

-¿Que le hacen?- pregunto Anthony

-Arreglarlo, el dueño choco y lo tuvimos que volver a reconstruir con algunas añadiduras- contesto ella

-Vaya se ve como nuevo- dijo Albert- son muy buenos los muchachos.

Sam no pudo evitar reírse,¿porque cada vez que llegaba un nuevo cliente decía que eran hombres?

-Tienes visitas y un auto nuevo- Albert se pregunto si se refería a ellos o a alguien más.

Al fin notaron que el que estaba debajo del auto se movía para salir, se estaban tardando mucho. Pero se notaba que el taller era muy bueno y amplio. Ojala le dejaran así de impecable su auto.

-¿Que?- tosió escuchándose su voz afónica- me tiraste encima tierra- su voz se compuso

Albert se paralizo, esa voz la conocía, no podía ser...

-Creo que querrás atenderlos a ellos- le dijo Sam sonriendo- son agentes- le susurro

-¿Que?- no entendió lo que le dijo. Se levanto, tomando su cabello en una cola alta y encaro a los clientes sorprendiéndose- Ustedes

-Tu- exclamo Albert-¿Candy?

-No se ve nada mal- murmuro Terry al oído de Anthony, quien miraba a Emily que se acercaba a ellas- nada mal.

-¿Albert, que haces aquí?- pregunto, pero sin dejar de darle una mira dita al castaño quien le sonreía muy sexy. El otro rubio parecía estar embobado con la recepcionista.

-Vine a que repararan mi auto- contesto

-Papá te dio donde reparaba el de él ¿cierto?- adivino

-Si-

-Bueno, ya vez cual es mi trabajo y ahora tu eres mi cliente-sonrío al aparecer su primo tenía complicaciones con el caso- apuesto a que fue una advertencia.- vio como Emily se acercaba con el teléfono en mano.

-Más o menos- contesto

-Hiciste un gran trabajo con este Porshe- halago Terry, Albert solo lo miro

-Sip- ese era su trabajo- al parecer lo mío son los Porshe y los motores

-Candy, teléfono- dijo Emily-Tu madre -murmuro

-¿mamá?- contesto

Albert solo escuchaba, sabía que su tía era algo rara y que poco se preocupaba de su hija. Siempre había pensado que era mejor que se hubieran divorciado.

-Estoy terminando ¿porque?- Candy presentía que algo malo se avecinaba

_-Pues ahora mismo estoy llegando, quiero visitarte hija-_

-¿Que?- no podía ser cierto. Le había colgado.

Su mirada se dirigió a la entrada, se escuchaban pasos de tacones llegar, el infierno se venía y no podía pararlo.

-Hola hijita- saludaron mientras se acercaban. Terry y Anthony notaron a la mujer de unos 40 o 42, rubia de ojos verdes cabello liso largo, con un vestido corto rojo, unos tacones altos y un caminar de una modelo.

-Demonios, No- maldijo Sam mientras se alejaba

-Y lucifer apareció- quizás escucharon mal pero eso les pareció que dijo Candy

Albert, la vio y reconoció, esa mujer no cambiaba y estaba seguro que ya se había hecho alguna cirugía ¿o no?

-¿Albert eres tú?- no podía creerlo después de tantos años volvía a ver a su sobrino

-Si- contesto- Hola tía... Susana


	4. Chapter 3

**Nota importante: **

**Quisiera dejar claro que no estoy plagiando o copiando esta historia. Me pertenece, exceptuando los personajes de Candy-Candy, los nuevos si son miós como Sam, Emily... Etc.**

**Si se preguntar ¿que paso? Pues ya somos dos. Lo sucedido ni yo lo he entendido, solo se que de un momento a otro varias de mis historias fueron eliminadas, esta inlcuida. Busque para saber si había dejado alguna copia, en algún lugar y así fue, poco a poco fui encontrando los capitulos y quise volver a subirla. **

**Bien, siento mucho esto que ha sucedido. También espero que todo quede aclarado y que yo no estoy copiando nada de nadie. **

**Sin mas que decir... los dejo para leer.**

**Gabryela. Bye-bye.**

**(si tienen alguna duda, pueden dejar un review o un PM**

* * *

**Familia**

Su madre observo a su primo y paso la vista a los otros dos. Quien más le llamo la atención fue el castaño, le pareció atractivo y sus ojos azules encantadores. No perdió oportunidad de presentarse..

-Susana Marlow de White- tendió la mano a Terry, este la tomo por caballerosidad

-Terruce Grandchester, agente especial- su voz le fascino

-un gusto Terry- le sonrió ampliamente

-Terruce, señora- no le agradaba en absoluto las miradas de Susana, ella dio una mueca de disgusto, él no se le iba a ir tan fácilmente- es un gusto conocerla- Anthony deseo que no se presentara con él, solo con verla no le agradaba y parecía no ser el único, Sam y Emily tenían un rostro de disgusto.

Susana recordó al otro joven, que tampoco estaba nada mal- ¿usted también es agente especial?-

-Si señora Marlow, Anthony Brown a sus ordenes- tomo su mano por puro caballerismo.

Susana no paso desapercibido las miradas que le daba Terry a Candy, su hija. Nadie competía con ella, menos su hija..-Necesito hablar contigo Candy- se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a una oficina que estaba hasta el fondo.-Ahora

-Se avecina una tormenta- susurro

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Albert, al escuchar la orden de su tía

-No, solamente quera hablar de algún problema con su auto u otra cosa...-

-¿Y?-volvió a preguntarle, sospechando que ocultaba algo

-Y... voy a hablar con ella- explico, no quería pelear con su primo- cuando termine con ella veré tu auto, espérame-

-Claro cariño- camino con pasos rápidos hasta llegar a la puerta en la cual decía "Privado". Su madre siempre hablaba con ella por medio de teléfono y era para alguno de sus autos que quería que lo arreglara o "para saber" como estaba. Intercambiaban algunas palabras cuando se topaba con ella en su casa, no se hablaban mucho a pesar de ser madre e hija, su relación era muy lejos de ser eso, y solo llegaba a su trabajo cuando algo grave pasaba o quería. En verdad no le gustaba entrar a esa habitación y hablar con ella...

-Entra- quizás era bruja para saber que ella estaba frente a la puerta. Entro no muy convencida, la oficina era grande, espaciosa, ella misma fue quien la decoro, tenía un librero, una TV plasma colgada en la pared de 42 pulgadas, un sofá grande y un escritorio en donde se encontraba su madre. Bufo al recordar que a su madre le gustaba o más bien estaba obsesionada con el color rojo.-Siéntate-

Ya no parecía que el lugar era de ella-¿Que pasa?- no quiso sentarse, no cuando su madre tenía esa mirada que le preocupaba

-Escuche lo que paso en la empresa- dijo rápido

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto mostrando calma sin demostrar que por dentro estaba nerviosa.

-Explícame- exigió- detenidamente todo.

-Creo que eso debes pedírselo a Albert es quien se en...

-Explícame- agravo su voz- ahora

-Alguien intento robar en la empresa, no saben quien fue y papá llamo a agentes especiales- termino

-No dirás más-

-¿Que quieres que haga?- Candy se rindió, además no pensaba decir si supiera otra cosa prefería guardársela para ella misma.

-Eres directa- hablo con falso orgullo- esto sera diferente pero negocios son negocios.

Como ella se había dejado influenciar por su madre, si siempre supo que para Susana Marlow de White era más un objeto que una hija, aún se preguntaba ¿porque la tuvo? Hubiese preferido que la abortaran o la dieran en adopción o la abandonaran en cualquier lugar.  
A estar en esa situación con 2 padres, si así se les podría llamar, que no le daban ni una pizca de amor. Nunca se encargaron de ella y desde pequeña aprendió a ser independiente, hasta cinco años atrás.

Emily revisaba algunos documentos que le pidió Sam de un negoció que hizo con algunas personas de París. a Candy le había ido muy bien en ese negoció, era muy buena lo hacía rápido.

Albert, Anthony y Terry, esperaban a que la rubia saliera de esa oficina y revisara el auto de Albert y lo arreglara... Sam acompañaba a los tres hombres sentados en un sofá, los hubiera dejado solos pero sería mala educación y malo para su taller... Emily se acerco con los papeles que le habían pedido en una mano los llevaba y en la otra el teléfono, el cual siempre llevaba por emergencias.  
El teléfono empezó a repicar en su mano, contento con un "Hola" rápido y deteniéndose...

-_Quiero hablar con mi linda hermosa- _quien le hablaba parecía tener acento extranjero

-¿Quien habla?- pidió saber-y ¿Con quien quiere hablar?

-_Pretty boy-_ dijeron animados

-Ohhhh...- claro que lo conocía- ella esta ocupada ahora mismo con su madre- le prestaban atención a ella ¿Quien preguntaba por Candy?

-_Mmmm... le dejare un mensaje-_

_-_Ok- maniobrando los documentos, tomo el lapicero que tenía en su oído y apunto- yo le diré.

Su vida se basaba en el trabajo, uno del cual se estaba empezando a aburrir, por algo sabía que no le gustaba hablar en privado con su madre, Emily siempre le preguntaba ¿porque no renunciaba? ese no era trabajo para ella. Tenía razón más sin embargo no podía dejarlo, ella tiene sus razones unas muy importantes decía siempre Sam. Al salir de la oficina junto con su madre, quien la aparto para pasar primero, diviso a los tres hombres que la esperaban junto con Sam y Emily. El humor que se cargaba la mantenía sería y molesta. No quería hablar con nadie pero ella le había dicho a su primo que la esperara.

Susana meneo sus caderas en un andar atractivo hasta llegar donde estaba su primo y esos dos agentes que estaban para comérselos pero más el castaño- Adiós sobrino, espero que nos veamos un día de estos- lo despidió con un beso en su mejilla

-claro tía- contesto el rubio

-También espero que algún día muy próximo nos volvamos a ver, quizás a almorzar, Terruce- le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios retrocedió al ver su intento de besarlo.-Adiós Anthony- el no se pudo escapar y los labios de Susana llegaron a rozar los de él.-Adiós hija, adiós chicas- el ruido de sus tacones iba desapareciendo ruidosamente, hasta que escucharon un auto arrancar.

-No lo puedo creer- murmuro alto Candy indignada y molesta.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Albert a su prima, le preocupaba su estado de animo.-Hizo algo mi tía- asintió sería y sin dejar de ver la entrada, como esperando a que llegara alguien más.

-¿Pasa algo?- se atrevió a preguntar Terry, al sentir un silencio incomodo

-Si- contesto Candy con voz fuerte y viéndolo- acabas de ganar la candidatura para el puesto del próximo amante de mi madre, Felicidades- le dio unas palmaditas en su hombro y se alejo de él

-¿Que?- Terry estaba confundido _"Candidato para ser su amante" _se dijo mentalmente _"Que Dios me libre"_

_"... y aléjate del agente especial Grandchester, me gusta para mi amante y no quiero que metas tus narices niña. Es todo lo que espere de un hombre, si te metes con él atente a las consecuencias Candy" _las palabras de su madre resonaban en su cabeza, no tenía descaro al decirle que tenía muchos amante, lo peor para ella era que en verdad le gustaba el castaño más debía olvidarse de él.

-Albert- llamo a su primo- trajiste tu auto ¿cierto?-

-Si, esta afuera- se acerco a su prima con los otros dos detrás de él

-Bien- empezó a desabrocharse su oberol- Entralo- entro a otra oficina que había en el lugar

-OK- contesto Albert, salió por su auto que con la ayuda de Terry y Anthony lo empujaron hasta entrarlo y posicionarlo a la par del Porshe, era un alivió que trajeran otro auto ya que lo que le diría su prima lo dejaría asombrado.

Salió de la oficina, ya sin su oberol, llevaba puesto unos jeans ajustados, una blusa de tirantes blanca debajo de una camisa de franela roja a cuadros y sus tenis One Star Low Slip negros

-¿Te vas?- pregunto Albert- Y mi auto?

-Escucha Albert tengo que irme ahora, tu auto lo empezare a arreglar mañana- explico

-Candy tienes un mensaje- informo Emily, Candy no le interesaba el mensaje era más importante lo que pidió su madre -es de Pretty boy

-Pretty boy- su estado de animo cambio- quiero ver- pidió el mensaje Emily se lo alcanzo..

"_A las 9 pm en el bar Breafs Dark  
Lleva tu teléfono y a tus dos nenas, te estaré esperando  
No faltes"_

Sonrío, sacando todo el aire que había tomado-Tendré que apresurarme- murmuro para si misma- Albert disculpa pero tengo que irme, mañana arreglare tu auto. Adiós primito- le dio un beso en la mejilla- cuídate y ten cuidado en tu trabajo, lo que haces.

Salió tomando su auto un Volkswagen Phaeton negro y marchando a toda velocidad.


	5. Chapter 4

**Emboscada**

La noche cayo más rápido de lo que esperaban...

Fire entro agilmente sin hacer mucho ruido en la joyería más conocida de Chicago Stanley Brown Jewelist (no se si es la más conocida pero bueno) sus pasos eran silenciosos, la alarma estaba desconectada y los vídeo de seguridad grababan una película. Todo iba bien, minuciosamente estudio las joyas que habían debía encontrar la que le pidieron paso por varios mostradores donde encontró variedad de anillos, dijes, esclavas, collares, diademas, pero no lo que buscaba, se acerco a la pared y levantaba cada cuadro que había. Encontrando la caja de seguridad, bufo molesta porque se empeñaban en ponerla si para ella era muy fácil abrirla...

.

Albert y su equipo, junto con algunos agentes apresuraban su camino hacía la 4751 N de la Avenida Lincoln Square y Ravenswood, lugar donde se encontraba la joyería Stanley Brown Jewelist, recibieron una llamada anónima informándoles del robo de la joyería, se comunicaron con los dueños y con algunas cuantas claves por parte de Stear ingresaron al sistema de seguridad el cual solo mostraba escenas de la película de Toy Story, llevaban sus patrullas a toda velocidad para atrapar a la famosa ladrona. Fire.

.

... no le llevo mucho tiempo abrir la caja lo importante era que lo lograra, saco una caja de terciopelo rojo de 15x15 la abrió verificando que ahí se encontrara la joya y así era, un anillo de platino el cual tenía incrustado un curioso diamante de color rosa de 24 quilates, un espectacular piedra preciosa _"El diamante mas fabuloso, es como el rosa champan" _le habían dicho y tenían razón. Era muy valioso por su gran precio. Lo guardo en una bolso que llevaba amarrado en su cinturón, dejo abierta la caja y en el cuadro dejo, su "firma" como decían, una hoja rosada clavada con una navaja.

Estaban a 3 minutos de llegar y la atraparían, lo bueno o malo, no sabían que, era que lo hizo a las 8:30 de la noche y había gente aún rondando.

.

-Hiciste la llamada ¿cierto?- pregunto una voz de hombre

-Si- contesto otra voz mas suave- eso le enseñara a que no debe contradecirme

-Solo espero que traiga el pedido, no me importa si la acorralan, sabe que debe salir de ellos-

.

Bien, ahora solo le faltaba irse, subió hasta salir por el techo, donde observaba a la ciudad llena de luz y gente. en el edificio de la par la esperaban-Toma chispita- le dio el bolso donde se encontraba la joya- cuídala

-Deja de llamarme chispita- no le gustaba su apodo, pero no podía hacer mucho para cambiarlo-y no te preocupes ¿Todo bien?

-Si- respondió- conectare de nuevo las alarmas y las cámaras de seguridad, ya sabes donde esperarme-

-Claro, cuídate-

-Siempre- chispita se alejo del edificio y fue al lugar acordado para juntarse

Llegaron al fin, todo parecía calmado más sabía que por dentro no era así, las personas fueron sacadas del camino y restringiendoles el paso para que no dañaran la operación.

Termino de escribir la clave de la alarma, ya estaba todo listo.

El dueño de la joyería, abrió las puertas con su llave haciendo que la alarma sonara por unos segundos antes de apagarlas..

Ya empezaba a salir cuando escucho el ruido de los agentes entrando, debió imaginárselo le habían hecho una emboscada, no se movió de su lugar pero escuchaba bien como el lugar era rodeado, la estaban poniendo a prueba y también a su paciencia con ellos no debieron de hacerlo mandarles a agentes especiales no cambiaba nada ella les llevaría lo que pidieron y esperaba una explicación

.

La joyería tenía cuatro puertas y una de ellas daba al segundo piso y el techo- Anthony, Archie izquierda- obedecieron y se dirigieron a la puerta- Stear, Neal derecha- ellos también obedecieron- Terry segunda de adelante- el iría en la que faltaba- debemos atraparla, no la dejen ir-

-Si, señor-

-Los demás quiero que vigilen la entrada, afuera y quiero que un grupo entre a los edificios de enfrente y vigilen el techo- demando- si la ven, disparen para herirla no la quiero muerta

Todos tomaron los caminos ordenados, un grupo de 8 se adentraron en dos edificios cuatro en uno, cuatro en otro hasta llegar a la azotea y allí vigilar. Los de la entrada y afuera estaban pendientes si la veían salir.

Anthony y Archie, su puerta se dirigía al sótano en donde solo habían cajas pero no dudaron en buscar. Stear y Neal, su puerta daba al edifico de la par en donde vendían azulejos y demás, tampoco dudaron en buscarla ahí. Albert su puerta lo llevaba a las cámaras de seguridad las cuales ya estaban grabando la joyería de nuevo, empezó a buscar retrocediendo la cinta para dar con ella o al menos un indició de su rostro.

Terry, su puerta daba a un corredor donde se encontraban más puertas pero todas cerradas con llaves. Sabía que alguien venía por el camino de ella, subió rápido las escaleras para salir al techo, sacando un poco la cabeza y con un espejo que siempre llevaba busco a alguien en los edificios de enfrente, vislumbro a los hombres buscando un indició de ella, llevaba consigo un gas lacrimogeno y lo tiro a unos cuantos metros el gas empezó a salir no dejando ver a los francotiradores de la azotea, uno que creyó haberla visto dio un disparo. Fire se tiro al suelo aliviada de que la bala paso muy lejos, volvió a levantarse, tapándose la nariz y cubriéndose los ojos.

Escucho el disparo en el techo corrió lo más rápido solo para encontrarse gas y visualizando una silueta que corría por el techo pero al dar unos pasos fue recibido por disparos por parte de sus compañeros- Albert, diles a los francotiradores que no disparen- exigió por la radio

-Claro- respondió -Agente Thompson, no disparen el agente Grandchester esta en el techo, pueden herirlo ya que persigue a Fire

-De acuerdo, comandante- Albert corrió para seguir a su compañero y ayudarlo en la captura.

Fue detrás de ella, estaba cerca. Tosía al respirar un poco de ese gas, era feo respirarlo. Encontró las escaleras de emergencia en uno de los edificios, bajo por el hasta llegar a un callejón donde se quejaba de saltar por los techos, estaba en forma pero aún así se cansaba. Debía de llamar para que la recogieran y quizás quitarse lo que tenía puesto por algo mejor...

En silencio bajo las escaleras, viéndola en medio callejón con respiración agitada, ya la tenía. Sabía que Archie y Anthony iban por las calles corriendo para alcanzarlas y ellos tenían buena carrera.

Se estiro y escucho sus huesos tronar, era mucho estrés lo que tenía, creyó que todo había terminado cuando escucho el salto del agente al suelo, sonrío al saber que había alguien que alcanzarla.

-Arriba las manos- grito y acercándose con cuidado, el callejón estaba oscuro y no la veía bien- Queda arrestada Fire- no pudo ocultar su risa

Albert ya estaba cerca veía como Terry bajaba por las escaleras, solo le faltaba brincar al siguiente edificio, más sentía como sus piernas empezaban a dolerle, agitado corrió rápido saltando al techo terminando en la orilla y sosteniéndose con fuerza para no caer- Atraparla Terry, tienes que hacerlo- subió con cuidado hasta que estuvo bien.

-Dese la vuelta.-Lo hizo lento hasta verlo, vislumbro su famosa cabellera roja, lo que parecía ser un vestido-disfraz de policía, portaba un cinturón ancho donde tenía algunas cosas y unas zapatillas de ballet negras - alce las manos- volvió a pedir

-Claro guapo- y al fin escucho su voz, una voz suave y ronca- como quieras


	6. Chapter 5

**Pelea y onfusión**

_-Claro guapo- y al fin escucho su voz, una voz suave y ronca- Como quiera_

Alzo las manos, mostrando su rendición. Terry observo su rostro medio iluminado por los rayos de la luna y la luz, sus labios rojos como su cabello, el aro en su labio, su nariz pequeña y sus ojos que estaban en oscuridad. Apuntándola con una mano mientras con la otra sacaba sus esposas y con pasos cautelosos se acerco a ella.

Ya la tenía, al fin la habían capturado. ¿que más quería? Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, al fin de tanto tiempo habían capturado a la ladrona más buscada y según decían nunca antes vista. Hasta hoy.

.

Fire, se quedo quieta no mostró signo alguno de tratar de escapar, le agradaba la sonrisa que mostraba el agente parecía tan feliz por haberla capturado, pero no debía sentirse tan orgulloso, si ni siquiera aún le había puesto las esposas.

Se acero a su mano izquierda (es siempre la mano izquierda la que esposan ¿porque?) a punto de esposarla y sabía que sería la gran noticia en toda la ciudad. No se mueve solo ve la acción de él, como el frío metal esta a punto de capturar su mano. Tan confiado, tan decidido que no capta nada hasta que sucede.

Con una patada al vientre que le saca el aire, logra liberarse de las esposas y de su pistola. Lo tomo desprevenido, estaba más concentrado en ver su rostro que no se dio cuenta del movimiento de sus piernas y ahora estaba adolorido. Se levanto apuntando de nuevo con su pistola más ella le tomo el brazo derecho hacía atrás haciéndole una palanca fuerte.

Wow, no pensó nunca que una mujer tuviera tanta fuerza. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado a uno de huesos hacer ruido, metió una de sus piernas entre las de ellas para darle un golpe separarlas y hacerla caer con él encima.

Un "Hump" salió de su boca al sentir un gran pesor sobre ella. Rodeo su cuerpo con sus piernas y de una gran fuerza logro darle vuelta quedando Terry boca abajo en el suelo, siguió haciendo palanca sobre su brazo mientras con la otra mano intentaba buscarlas las esposas. Busco fuerzas para sacarla de encima de él, esposo su mano suelta para después juntarla a la que lastimaba.

-¿Quien esta arrestado ahora cariño?- le susurro al oído.

Se levanto llevándoselo a él también, Terry se removió tratando de liberarse mas todo era en vano. Se paro delante de él, no podía creer que alguien quien es una cabeza más pequeña que el lo haya golpeado y amarrado. Sonrío mostrandole sus blancos dientes, se burlaba de él, se acerco a él, y al fin logro ver sus ojos los cuales le sorprendieron, uno era azul y el otro era verde. Fascinante y también raro.

Le dio un hombrazo empujándola con fuerza a la pared, su espalda era muy delicada y en verdad le molestaba muchas veces y el dolor que tenía ahora era imperdonable, vislumbro por los rayos de la luna, su rostro molesto vio venir una bofetada por su lado derecho, se agacho para esquivarla sin pensar que solo era una distracción que el verdadero golpe venía de su mano derecha, hecha puño directo a su ojo.

¿Acaso era boxeador? Por Dios le dolió, alzo su pierna derecha propinándole una patada voladora en su cuello aventandolo hacía la escalera de emergencia y dándose un golpe fuerte que lo dejo desmayado. No quería golpearlo ella quería irse tranquila, pero el tuvo la culpa por intervenir en su escape.

.

Albert venía bajando cuando vio a Terry golpear con sus hombros a la ladrona, sonrío al saber que ya la tenía, lo que no contaba era que ella le propinara un puñetazo y una patada que dejara desmayado a su agente. Brinco tres metros de altura cayendo frente a ella. Vio al agente esposado de la espalda, ¿que mujer era ella, para noquear a un hombre más alto y fuerte?

-Otro- bufo molesta. Se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, siempre imagino que sería una voz suave y sensual de esas mujeres que usaban su atractivo para pelear, más parecía diferente con su voz suave pero ronca muy ronca.

-Fire...- proclamo su nombre- esta bajo arresto.

-Bajo que cargos- se mofo de él.

-Por robo a una joyería y golpear a un policía.-

-Me declaro culpable- se burlo. Saco su arma apuntándola, rodó los ojos ¿cual era la manía de apuntarla con una arma? alzo las manos sin que se lo ordenaran, Albert saco sus esposas.

Ahora si sintió el duro y frío metal en su muñeca, jalo su mano para esposar la otra- Te gusta brusco ¿eh?

Sus palabras tenían doble sentido y lo comprendió ¿quien era esa mujer?

-_Comandante Ardley ¿esta bien?-_ la radio sonó, no contesto porque tenía las manos ocupadas.

-El famosos Ardley- sonrío - un placer conocerlo, señor-

-No te muevas- ya iba a estar esposada y no podría huir.

-No lo haré, comandante- la esposa empezaba a encerrar su mano derecha, levanto la rodilla para darle un rodillazo en el estomago, tosió un poco pero no la soltó, libero la derecha y con su mano extendida le dio un golpe en la garganta. Disparando por error al aire.

Fue un golpe fuerte, hasta sintió que le falto aire por unos segundos, la soltó al igual que la pistola.-Mal...di ...ta- le costo pronunciar las palabras que fueron casi inaudibles.

-Nunca le enseñaron que no debe insultar o golpear a una mujer, ni con el pétalo de una rosa- se quito la esposa que aprisionaba su mano izquierda, levanto la rodilla dándole en el rostro, trastrabillando se paro un hilo de sangre salía de sus labios y su nariz, se lanzo a ella con un puño directo para noquearla, lo esquivo tomándole el brazo y torciendoselo hacia atrás causándole dolor, con una patada a su rodilla lo hinco agachándose solamente coger la pistola y con la cacha de esta propinarle otro golpe en su nuca haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

-_Albert...- _llamaron por medio del radio- _Albert ¿donde estas?... Albert- _ya no era el mismo que hablo primero

Fire cogió la radio encendiéndolo para comunicarse con ellos- Su comandante esta indispuesto en estos momentos, él... esta descansando- dejo que escucharan su risa juguetona-Cambio.

_-Maldita ladrona, te voy a atrapar- _la amenazaron por la radio, volvió a reírse.

Jalo el cuerpo de Albert para posicionarlo a la par de Terry también esposandolo y dejarlos sentados juntos, cada uno tenía algo de sangre en sus rostros, ella no les hubiera hecho daño si no la hubieran apuntado con sus armas, no le gustaba pelear se creía pacifista pero si la provocaban pues entonces probarían sus golpes y sabía que golpeaba fuerte, la habían entrenado para defenderse hasta para matar pero ella no hacía eso.

_"Fire, donde demonios estas?" _el dispositivo transmisor que tenía en su oído derecho empezó a transmitir la voz de su compañera

_"chispita, estoy bien... solamente encontré dos obstáculos, pero ya no lo son" _hablo

_"¿Herida?"_

_"No... espérame aún es la esquina donde quedamos... ya es hora de irme"_

_"claro" _Pero antes de irse les haría una pequeña broma.

.

Anthony y Archie estaban a mitad del camino cuando escucharon el disparo, corrieron todo lo que pudieron hasta que encontraron el callejón donde sucedió todo, lo único que vieron fue una sombra desaparecer, se encontraron con Albert y Terry esposados sentados inconscientes. Se acercaron a ellos viendo algunos hilos de sangre que les salían.

Empiezan a despertarlos.

.

En la esquina que han quedado la espera un automóvil negro con vidrio polarizados, logrando pasar desapercibida, solo observando el alboroto que hace la policía para según ellos "capturarla". Encendió el auto al verla subirse, se había tardado mucho y empezó a preocuparse.

-¿Tienes la joya?- pregunto, se alejaban del lugar.

-Si, esta en la guantera- contesto- creí que te habían capturado-

-Lo intentaron- dijo sonriendo- pero acaban de aprender que con una ladrona de cabello rojo no se debe jugar y confiar.

.

Algo adoloridos volvieron al lugar de los hechos, Terry aún con su dolor de cabeza pensaba en Fire en como se las ingenio para pelear con ellos y no recibir ni un rasguño, lo único que les dejo los labios pintados de rojos quizás el labial que ella usa y dos palabras escritas en sus brazos _"Rosa Champan" _no sabía que significaba eso.

Al volver a la joyería, donde los oficiales los esperaban encontraron la firma de ella una navaja con una nota rosada que decía:

_"El diamante más hermosos, debe estar con la mas hermosa... todo un rosa Champan  
Fire" _

Ahí estaba de nuevo las dos palabras.

-Que se robaron?- pregunto Albert, limpiándose la sangre de sus labios

-Un diamante de color rosa de 24 quilates incrustado en un anillo de platino-

-¿Que valor tiene?- pregunto al dueño de la joyería

El señor saco el aire, habían robado su mayor joya- 33 millones de euros

Archie se ahogo en su propia silaba al escuchar tal precio por una joya.

-Es un diamante muy hermoso, su color es espectacular un rosa champan- hablo otro hombre uno de los encargados de la joyería.

-¿Rosa champan?- murmuro Albert... ¿acaso le estaba diciendo lo que había robado? o ¿era una pista?

-Señor, creen haber visto a Fire entrar a un bar que esta a dos kilómetro de aquí- llego un oficial a informar.

-Puede ser ella comandante- hablo Stear quien estaba en su computadora rastreando una llamada y que la había escuchado, y era Fire- logre tener un rastreo de su celular cuando ella se comunico con su ayudante "chispita"

-Es fiable?- pregunto Albert

-un 95% señor- dijo Stear

-Bien, hay que averiguar.

.

El ambiente no era ni calmado ni ruidoso, había varias personas pero no las suficientes para sentir que el lugar estaba llenisimo. Tres mujeres entraron buscando a la persona que las esperaba. Sam llevaba jeans ajustados, una blusa roja de tirantes con tacones altos. Emily llevaba un sencillo vestido azul con tacones altos, Candy llevaba la misma ropa estaba demasiado cansada como para cambiarse además estaba haciendo el pedido de su madre lo que la retraso 30 minutos, le dolían los pies a morir.

En una mesa al fondo, encontraron al que buscaban, un joven de su misma edad de cabello castaño y ojos café.

-Tom- alzo la voz Candy y corriendo hacía él. El nombrado se paro para recibirla en sus brazos, atrapándola era más alto que ella

-Hey Pretty boy- saludo sonriendo Sam- ¿tus chicas están aquí?

-Cuanto te extrañamos- saludo Emily

-¿Como están chicas?- les pregunto, pero al ver sus rostro medio sonrientes se imagino lo que pasaba-no me digan volvió la reina del circo- nunca le agrado la madre de Candy era un señora muy egolatra y le pidió que fuera su amante porque tenía un cuerpo genial

-Volviendo a torturar a su hija- señalo Emily

-Deberíamos irnos del país- aconsejo Sam- no me gusta que trabajes para ella

-A mi tampoco me gusta- se quejo Candy- pero aunque me quiera negar no puedo, tengo que hacer lo que mi madre...

-TODOS QUIETOS, O SERÁN ARRESTADOS- una voz conocida para Candy grito a todo el mundo abrumando un silencio y sin nada de movimientos en el bar

Algunas personas paradas, ninguno con el cabello rojo, hasta que vio a una mujer sentada de cabello rojo que no veía bien pero aseguraba que era ella, sin pensarlo más corrió para que no se le escapara y se tiro encima de ella, solo escuchando quejidos, gritos, el ruido de la silla al quebrarse, la voz de un hombre maldiciendo y alguien insultándolo

-Te tengo- dijo declarándose el ganador, la cabellera roja solo gimió de dolor de seguro se lastimo alguna costilla

-Espero que sea la mujer que esperabas para compartir tu vida con ella- esa voz lo devolvió a la realidad- Albert

Alzo su rostro para observa a su prima sentada en el suelo, miro el reloj que daban las 9:15 pm... el nombre del bar con luces azules _Breafs Dark, t_emeroso bajo la vista para ver a quien había tacleado, lo había echado todo a perder- ¿Sam?


	7. Chapter 6

**Infiltrado**

-Aquí esta- tiro la bolsa donde llevaba el trabajo que hizo en la mesa

Había tenido una noche muy movida, todos los sucesos que sucedieron loa tenían estresada y lo más importante era exigir una respuesta de su acciones.

-Bien hecho, Fire- miro con asco al hombre que la felicitaba

-Quiero saber porque?- en la sala habían cinco personas, tres hombres y dos mujeres, una de ellas se escondía detrás de un velo y era a ella a quien se dirigía

-Debes aprender a no contradecirme nunca- alzo la voz- sabes que no me gusta.

Empuño sus manos, molesta. Era inútil exigir una buena explicación, ya se la habían dado. Trabajaba para ellos pero no por que quería, era obligada. Gruño molesta, desviando su mirada para no lanzarse un par de insultos, eso solo empeoraría todo. Entonces noto a la segunda mujer, una desconocida para ella, quizá años mayor que ella, pelirroja con rulos y ojos café, de estatura media y una actitud arrogante.

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunto, al menos tenia derecho a saber.

-Oh, disculpa. Te presento a mi prometida Eliza Calahan- su mirada era altiva y no le gustaba- Eliza ella es la famosa Fire, empleada nuestra-

Eliza escudriño con la mirada a Fire, tomando cada detalle de ella- Ha de ser un buen miembro, Braham- dio media vuelta para ir a tomar algo del mini bar.

-¿la conoces bien?- pregunto, sabía que varias veces la policía y el FBI intento, meter a un infiltrado a su grupo. Además no se fiaba de nadie que ella no conociera.

-claro que si, la conozco desde que tenía 18 años, ahora con sus 24 vive conmigo. Es contrabandista de drogas... me excita solo saberlo

-Asco- murmuro- bien me voy-

Salió del lugar en donde la esperaba chispita, quien estaba de mal humor y comprendía porque, la noche había sido dura.

.

Albert se dirigía a la oficina de su superior, era la una de la mañana, llevaban dos horas de haber terminado con toda la operación fallida. Y su superior necesitaba hablar con él, parecía ya haber sido informado sobre el incidente que tuvo en el bar.

Aun sentía su mejilla arder por el fuerte puñetazo de Sam, no merecía menos, se había confundido de persona, había pensado que era Fire y todo por su color de cabello.

Toco la puerta hasta recibir un "_adelante_", detrás de un escritorio, estaba un hombre de cabello negro con bigote y ojos negros. Su jefe

-Quería verme, señor-

-Siente Ardley- lo hizo rápido- he sabido que Fire ha vuelto a escapar

-Si, señor Britte- espero a que explicara lo sucedido- El agente Grandchester y yo, logramos atraparla... pero es rápida y sabe pelear muy bien. Como se ha dado cuenta señor, los dos probamos eso.

Medio sonrío, al menos sabía que los agentes la habían visto y podido seguir sin perderle el ritmo, eso era un avance para él. Más también era hora de atraparla, saber sus próximos pasos y de eso ya se estaban encargando

-Es una mala noticia saber que ha escapado, Ardley- Albert hizo una pequeña mueca- pero ahora hay algo importante, algo que nos ayudara para saber el próximo golpe de Fire.

-¿que cosa, señor?- lo que decía su jefe era interesante

-Hemos logrado meter a un infiltrado, ahora sabemos que quien es el que maneja a Fire- esa información eran buenas noticias- Alfonso Braham, el gran magnate de nacionalidad Francesa.

-¿Alfonso Braham?- Albert estaba sorprendido, pues el sabía que el FBI estaba detrás de él.-¿enserio?

-Así es, la infiltrada sera presentada hoy a Fire- frunció el ceño- Eliza Leagan, la hermana del agente Neal Leagan, ella lleva tres años de infiltrada y así conoció a Braham, se ha ganado su confianza. Esta adentro.

-Creí que sería su hija- dijo bromeando.

-Mi hija se moriría de miedo- Britte conocía a su hija, era una joven muy tímida y con mucho miedo

.

Candy cerraba el capo del auto, después de tres días había terminado de arreglar el automóvil de su primo, había dedicado todo su tiempo en ello. Limpio sus manos mientras observaba como tres hombres que conocía bien llegaban al taller. Sam al verlos gruño molesta pues aun recordaba esa noche.

Anthony se quedo con la recepcionista, Emily. Había llamado su atención desde el primer día que llegaron.

Candy al ver a Albert y Terry, no pudo evitar reírse, los dos llevaban hematomas en sus rostros, no se había dado cuenta de ellos ese día, pero ahora lo notaba bien ¿quien les había golpeado?

-¿pelea clandestina?- dijo con burla al acercarse a ellos.

-No es gracioso- se quejo Albert

-Puedo saber quien fue, para felicitarlo. Es difícil saber que alguien ha golpeado a mi primo, quien es muy hábil en las peleas.

-Fire- dijo molesto porque se le escapo

Su risa volvió a aumentar- una mujer te ha golpeado, otra más a la lista ¿no?-

-Vine a ver mi auto- cambio la conversación

-Pues ahí lo tienes primito- señalo su auto, el cual era terminado de rebosar por Sam. Trago un nudo, acercándose con precaución.

Terry y Candy, vieron como el rubio se acercaba a la pelirroja, les causo gracia el temor de él hacía ella.

.

Terry de reojo veía a la rubia, tenía una oportunidad de hablar. Candy sentía la mirada del castaño en ella, sonrió para sus adentros y volteo a verlo

-Hola- saludo con su labio lastimado

-Hola- contesto. No podía negarlo, era guapo. Su madre tenía buenos gustos- ven, vamos a sentarnos, parece que ellos tienen mucho de que hablar-

Miro al rubio y la chica, su conversación iba a la larga.

Se sentaron, sonriendo por la compañía que tenían.

-Podría hacerte una pregunta- hablo Terry

-Ya la haces ¿no?-dijo burlona

-Otra pregunta

-Claro- medio sonrío

-¿porque dijiste que era el próximo candidato para el amante de tu madre?

Se puso sería no quería hablar de su madre, pero ni modo.- Cuando mi madre ve algo que le gusta, lo obtiene, así es ella-

-Créeme que no me interesa, en absoluto- dijo sinceramente

-¿En verdad?- asintió- bueno serias el primero en rechazarla. Nadie se resiste a ella, pero es por su dinero

-Escucha tu madre pude ser bonita y tener mucho dinero, pero eso no es importante para mi. No me atrae.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-Porque soy muy joven para ella o porque te gusto?

-Si eres...- cayo en la cuenta de lo que decía- pero que dices-su mejillas enrojecieron

-Eres muy bella cuando te sonrojas- juraba que era un tomate en esos momentos- me gustas- fue sincero con ella. Candy no creía lo que escuchaba, estaba algo impactada, no lo dudaba

-Tu también me gustas- no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho.

Se quedaron en silencio, viéndose a los ojos, encerrándose en su propia burbuja. Fueron acercándose despacio, sus rostros estaban muy juntos, sus narices se rozaban, un impulso los hizo unir sus labios. Un beso lento, acariciándose sus labios, era la sensación mas agradable que hubieran sentido. Roso su lengua pidiendo acceso el cual no negó. sus lenguas se juntaron, era una batalla entre ellas y los dos ganaban. Se separaron por falta de aire, presentían que habían sido minutos la duración de su beso.  
No pudo evitar sonreír y le dio un casto beso, dejando a la rubia más sonrojada. Nadie se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, estaban metido en sus propios asuntos.

El momento fue arruinado por la vibración del celular de Candy.

_Nuevo trabajo, indicaciones 2pm._ El mensaje la devolvió a la realidad. No podía dejar que sus sentimientos interfirieran en su trabajo.

-Esto no debió suceder- se levanto caminando hacía la habitación que usaban como oficina. Terry se levanto y fue detrás de ella. No podía decirle eso después de haberse besado. La encaro.

-No puedes decir eso después de habernos besado- dijo- no te arrepientes, lo se.

-Escucha, Terry- eran muchas cosas en juego- cuando mi madre se fija en alguien hace lo posible para tenerlo y si no lo hace, y si ella no lo tiene, nadie lo tendrá. Ya lo ha hecho una vez, si hubiera algo entre nosotros nunca nos dejaría en paz.

-No se tiene que enterar- dijo Terry, nunca había sentido algo así por una mujer, sentía que ella era especial y hermosa en todo sentido-Nunca me sentí tan atraído por alguien, tu me haces sentir muchas cosas

-Apenas te conozco, apenas nos conocemos- le dijo

-Eso no importa- dijo- acaso no crees en el amor a primera vista?

Lo que ella había sentido la primera vez que lo vio, fue el físico su atracción, pero después fue algo más, ¿fue amor a primera vista?

-Tal vez- mentía y lo sabía.

Rodeo su cintura, atrayendola de nuevo a él, tomando su mentón volviéndola a besar, no podía negarle el beso, sus labios se acoplaban a los suyos. Terminaron el beso muy a su pesar, dejaron sus frentes juntas y sus ojos cerrados.

-No funcionaría, Terry- quería ella misma convencerse.

-Sigue diciéndotelo- dijo sonriendo.

Observo su rostro, con hematomas, paso su mano en ellos acariciándolo, sus caricias eran tan cálidas y suaves. Lo que sentían era tan intenso y tan molesto por la difícil situación en la que estaban.

-Es prohibido lo que estamos haciendo- le susurro

-Pero no difícil, podremos lograrlo- le dio un beso en la frente abrazándola cariñosamente.

.

Eliza, escuchaba como su prometido Braham hablaba por teléfono con uno de los clientes. Ya tenía algo de información pero lo que necesitaba saber era la identidad de Fire. Eso parecía difícil, además le llamaba mucho la atención la mujer del velo, el que nunca se quitaba.

Su trabajo, se podría complicar si se precipitaba. Pero nadie sospechaba que ella era una infiltrada y era mejor seguir así. No sabía que opinaba su hermano de esto, pero esperaba su apoyo.

-Claro, una semana- Braham corto la llamada

-Tenemos otro trabajo?- pregunto la mujer del velo

-Si querida, comunícate con Fire, hay trabajo que hacer- se acerco a su prometida- aburrida amor?

-No mucho- contesto dándole un beso. Empezando a hablar.

Pronto le sacaría la información y le tocaba enviarla a su superior.


	8. Chapter 7

**Visitas**

Escuchaba los estruendos de los rayos y no le importaba estar en medio parque sintiendo las gotas de agua, para ella es lo mas relajante la hace sentir que todo lo que la rodea no existe. Que le importa a la lluvia, tanto que la moja. Que el viento frío cale sus huesos, haciéndola temblar. La naturaleza le hace sentir viva e importante.

Ahí en pleno parque, esperaba las ordenes que le llevarían para su nuevo trabajo. Tal parecía se que ellos mismo habían contratado a la lluvia para hacerlos pasar más desapercibidos. Pero... ¿Esperarlos en los Ángeles? En que pensaban.

Todo su cabello estaba mojado, pegado a su rostro, pero amaba la lluvia.

Los pasos se acercaban, chapoteando en los charcos de agua del parque. Un paraguas negro le cubría del agua, con su típico traje negro llego hasta ella.

-Hermosa lluvia ¿cierto?- trataba de cabrearla

Se encogió de hombros- me gusta la lluvia

-De acuerdo- le tendió un sobre plastificado- ahí se encuentran las indicaciones y cual sera tu próximo trabajo. No quiero fallas, lo sabes Fire.

-Lo se, Braham y sabes que nunca he fallado.- contesto tomando el sobre.

-Escucha- se detuvo antes de irse- entiendo que "ella" esta algo molesta porque su nuevo juguete no le responde llamadas, ni sus invitaciones. Quiero que la ignores, necesito de ti, toda tu concentración en tus servicios, no le prestes atención a sus tonterías.

-Tratare de hacerlo- le dijo

-Bien, espero resultado en tres días, querida.

-Claro, Braham- farfullo.

.

Fue la primera en llegar al taller, no era de sorprenderse así era siempre. Era ella quien habría todos los días, y aunque estuviera enferma, nunca faltaba al trabajo. Esa era su vida, su distracción de muchas cosas dolorosas y también una forma de no ver a sus padres, quienes sabía estaban más interesados en otras cosas. Su padre en MediLab y haciendo nuevos descubrimientos para ciencia y su madre, ¡Dios! su madre hacía catálogos para poder escoger quien sería su próximo amante. Era raro ver a sus padres preguntar por ella y si lo hacía con visita, no traía nada bueno.

Al cabo de 30 minutos hicieron sus apariciones Sam y Emily, las dos solamente sonreían cuando la veían ya trabajando, a veces la comprendían a veces no, era tan difícil saber si ella estaba bien o no, se encerraba en su propia capsula y aunque intentaran sacarle algo no lo lograban, se tuvieron que acostumbrar a sus locos estados de ánimos, sin embargo cuando estaba sería y su semblante neutral sabían que pasaría algo.

Parecía ser que ella presentía las cosas malas. Sam, entro al pequeño cuarto en donde tenían dos duchas, baños y armarios en donde se encontraban sus ropas de trabajo, al igual que una lavadora y secadora, eran mujeres y les gustaba que su ropa estuviera siempre limpia. Además no se manchaban mucho, sus manos eran habilidosas y nunca dejaban una mancha o quizás gotitas pero nunca las verían con el rostro, manos y ropa con manchas negras de aceite y otras cosas más.

Candy tenía su mente lejos, a pesar de estar trabajando, su mente no estaba en ello. No estaba concentrada y no podía trabajar así, se alejo del motor, sentándose en el suelo, con su rostro cerca del parachoques, dejando caer ahí su frente. Algo iba a pasar, estaban tan segura... tanto que la asustaba.

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana cuando escucho pasos entrando al taller, no quiso sacar la cabeza para ver quien era, no quería. Siguió debajo del auto, no mostrando sus pies, tampoco quería que la vieran.

Sam levanto la cabeza del motor, sorprendiéndose de ver a esas personas ahí tan temprano.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a ese lugar, no entendía como a ella le gustaba reparar autos, en verdad que eran muy diferentes. Más aun así, la amaba, era su vida, su ser. Sonrío a la pelirroja.

-Buenos días señor White, es un placer volver a verlo- le tendió la mano

-Solo dime William, Sam. Y también es un placer volver a verte- le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano, era siempre un caballero- ¿Conoces a los agentes?- señalo

Con un suspiro de desgano asintió- Por desgracia si- más que nada se refería al rubio

-Vaya veo que mi sobrino y su amigo te han dado una molestia ¿cierto?- asintió levemente- Cuidado chicos, cuando molestan a mi querida Sam debes atenerte a las consecuencias. Y también conmigo se las verán.

-¿Contigo?- pregunto su sobrino

-Sam es como mi segunda hija, bueno la mayor.- Sam sonrío de lado.

-Gracias señor William, mas no es que sea mal educada ni nada por el estilo pero ¿que hace aquí?

William sonrió- Vine a ver a mi hija y de paso hablar con ella de algo importante.

Ahora creía en su amiga cuando le decía que sus padres solo la iban a visitar cuando necesitaban un favor de ella. Retuvo sus palabras llenas de maldiciones y un suspiro. Medio sonrío, mientras les hacía señas de seguirla, la llevaría con su hija, quien seguro estaba oculta para no verlo.

Se acerco al auto que estaba reparando, ya había visto el color de su traje por debajo del auto, así que era imposible tratar de ocultarse-Candy- la llamo. Mas la rubia se había desconectado de todo a su alrededor, no escuchaba nada y solo prestaba atención a su trabajo-¿Candy?- llamo alzando un poco la voz. Pero no recibió respuesta. Se estaba comportando como una chiquilla. Tenía una llave cerca del tanque de aceite, solo debía apretarla cualquier movimiento podía hacer que la manguera se cortara cayéndole encima-CANDY- golpeo fuerte la puerta del automóvil.

Sobresaltándose, haciéndola dar un movimiento en falso y cortando lo que no quería, la manguera se partió en dos y el aceite empezó a caer, con un acto de reflejo, logro menearse solo unos centímetros, más la mitad de su cabello recibió el liquido negro. Su grito topo en cada esquina del taller, asustando a los cuatro que la esperaban cerca del auto

-¿ Candy que paso?- pregunto Sam

-Demonios Sam, no podía solamente esperar unos segundos- escucho su voz enojada- ¿no podías?

Sam se estremeció, de seguro ella estaba concentrada en algo y con su grito y golpe, hizo que todo le saliera mal

-Sal- dijo no muy convencida

Se movió para ponerse de lado, sacando primero sus pies, los cuales les sorprendió al verlos descalzos. Poco a poco empezó a salir, hasta quedar sentada mientras con un trapo limpiaba su cabello. Sam perjuro maldiciones al ver el cabello de la rubia manchado de negro la mitad del lado izquierdo y aun escurría.

Se levanto enojada, tardaría en quitarse ese olor y el color en su cabello- ¿Que demonios pensabas?-

-Candy, deja de maldecir- escuchar la voz de su padre tampoco la calmaba- cálmate

-No estoy de humor para ello- le contesto a su padre. Ignorándolo e hiendo hacía el cuarto que usaban como vestidor y mucho más.

-Esta muy enojada- declaro Terry

-Claro que si- apoyo Albert

-Ira a calmarla- William fue por el mismo camino que su hija

-Nada bueno saldrá de ello- murmuro Sam, volviendo a su trabajo.

Entro al cuarto, encontrando a su hija sentada, limpiándose el cabello. Farfullaba varias cosas rápidas y no entendía lo que decía. A veces no comprendía como su niña había crecido, formándose en una joven muy hermosa con 21 años.

-¿Que quieres papá?- si pensó que no lo había visto, que equivocado estaba-Habla

-Hija, solamente he venido a visitarte, ¿porque me tratas así?-

-Papá, tu y mamá solamente vienen al taller a "visitarme"- puso comillas en la palabras- para algo. Solo dilo, no me molesta estoy acostumbrada, y si ves molestia no es por eso, sino por el aceite en mi cabello-

-Esta bien hija- suspiro para poder hablar- necesito tu ayuda

Abrió los ojos completamente, esperaba otra cosa, no que le pidiera ayuda. Además ¿para que quería ayuda?

-¿ayuda?

-Hija- se sentó a la par de ella- sabes muy bien que esta proyecto nuevo, la pastilla, hay personas que la quieren. Y yo debo ocultar las formulas, mientras perfeccionamos la pastilla y los policías nos ayudan.

-¿y?

-Necesito que tu cuides esas formulas- saco de su chaqueta tres discos duros- aquí están, necesito que las cuides. Estoy seguro que nadie sospechara de ti, bueno nadie sabrá que yo te las di.

-¿Quienes que las guarde?- pregunto sin creerlo, asintió. Lo pensó unos segundos, no sabía si ayudarlo o no, correría peligro si los guardaba y la sola idea de hacerlo, hacía que su mente le trajera imágenes de 5 años atrás. Sintió ardor en sus ojos, no quería llorar, pero solo recordar, era tan doloroso.

-¿Entonces hija...- Ese había sido el motivo de su llegada, sabía que podía contar con su hija, además ahí en su taller no tenía cámaras, como en su trabajo, ahí se darían cuenta, allí no.

-Debes prometerme- negó con la cabeza- jurarme que pase lo que pase no le dirás a nadie que yo tengo esto- tomo los discos- ni aunque te torturen, no dirás nada papá. Júralo- se estaba arriesgando mucho, esconder algo así, le costaría la vida misma.

-Lo juro hija, no importa si me torturan, nunca diré que tu los guardas. Pero traje a Albert y Terry para que ellos sepan y te protejan, no quiero ...

-No- grito cortándolo- Papá, nadie, ni ellos deben de enterrarse. Sabes que la policía siempre tiene infiltrados. Estoy arriesgando mi vida por ayudarte, así que nadie debe de enterrarse, ni siquiera mamá.

-Esta bien hija, esto quedara entre los dos-

Quedaron en silenció, hasta que el celular de la rubia empezó a sonar.

.

Sam, trataba de esforzarse para hablar con esos dos oficiales. No tenía tiempo para eso, debía trabajar. Además le preocupaba su amiga y la conversación con su padre.

-En conclusión, no te caigo bien- dijo Albert

-Vaya, si eres inteligente- hablo Sam, haciendo reír a Terry.

-Grandchester, cállese- ordenó como el teniente que era.

-Como ordene, señor- mas no pudo evitar reírse.

-Es muy mandon ¿cierto?- dijo Sam a Terry

-Mucho- contesto

-Estoy aquí, frente a ustedes.

-Ya lo vimos- contestaron al mismo tiempo Terry y Sam.

No sabía que le había dado esa pelirroja, pero desde que la vio la primera vez en el taller, le atrajo, era diferente a cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido. Le gustaba que fuera fuerte, independiente, altiva, hermosa y que no dejaba conquistarse fácilmente.

.

William fue echado del cuarto por su hija. Los tres esperaban que hablar, dijera algo. Pero solo les sonrío. Y si salió fue porque su hija se lo ordeno, quería cambiarse.

-¿Todo bien señor?- pregunto Terry, el solo pensar que le hablaba a su suegro, porque lo era. Pues su relación con la rubia pecosa era clandestina, nadie sabía de ella, y solo llevaban 5 días de ser novios.

-Si, agente- contesto- mi hija me saco pues, al parecer la llamada que recibió la dejo extraña

Sam entre cerro los ojos, rápido pensó en una sola persona, rogó al cielo de que se hubiera equivocado. Candy salió cambiada y con un semblante serió. Vestía Jeans, una camisa de franela negra a cuadros, las cuales usaba solamente para ocasiones serias la relajaban, blusa blanca de tirantes y unos tenis vans. Su cabello recogido en una cola alta aun manchado de negro. Quería tirar su teléfono a la pared y destrozarlo, pero no podía, maldijo a todos los elementos.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Terry al verla hacer una mueca de fastidió

-Por desgracia mía y para suerte de mis padres. No.- contesto

-¿Que pasa primita?- pregunto Albert, esperanzado en sacarle una sonrisa, más no lo logro.

-Pasa que mi madre me ha llamado- William inmediatamente supo lo que quería su esposa con su hija- Debo encontrarme con ella en la casa, porque ahí tiene un centenar de vestidos para mi. Para su dichosa fiesta que piensa dar, piensa hacer de mi su conejillo de india. Estoy segura de que todos esos vestidos la mayoría son rojos, detesto el rojo.

-Hija, tu madre siempre ha adorado el rojo- dijo William rodeando sus hombros

-Pero yo lo detesto, pero esta vez yo voy a elegir un color que me agrade- miro a su primo- ya estas invitado- no fue pregunta fue afirmación y aun así contesto.

-Si, mi tía ha invitado a todo el equipo de agentes especiales- sonrió Albert-¿Y tu Sam, iras?

-Si tu vas, no- respondió

-Ira aunque la tenga que arrastrar- declaro Candy, Sam le saco la lengua por arrastrarla a esa mansión horrible.

-Entonces por desgracia, me topare con ustedes- dijo Sam al rubio

-Ya, deja de decir tonterías o diré algo que te dejara mal- amenazo Candy, Sam se puso roja, pues sabía de que hablaba- y bueno me voy, me tendré que lavar el cabello en la casa.- dijo tomando camino hacía la salida- Espero verlos en la fiesta "Rosa Champan"

Albert y Terry, abrieron sus ojos por completo, pues las palabras dichas por Candy eran iguales a las de Fire, en la nota que les dejaron. Tal vez habría una conexión en ello. Vieron a Candy contestar una llamada y para abruptamente. Su cuerpo se tenso.

No pudo evitarlo, la llamada no le agrado en absoluto-Mierda- grito

-Candice- William reprendió.

No puso atención con pasos acelerados llego a su auto, encendiéndolo y arrancando a toda velocidad. Sam dedujo que esa llamada no era de Susana, sino de otra persona, a quien detestaba pero trabajaba para él.


	9. Chapter 8

Tortura roja

Gemía a cada cinco segundos. Nadie podía ayudarla a esa tortura, y lo peor era escuchar a su madre mandándola a probarse vestido tras vestido.

Nadie contradecía nunca a Susana Marlow cuando se trataba de vestidos para una fiesta, se volvía loca observándolos y buscando el mejor, el que la hiciera ver deslumbrante y sexy. Candy sin embargo estaba hasta el tope de ver los vestidos, y esperaba que su madre se callara, por que su voz le empezaba a sonar desagradable. Y lo peor de todo quizás era el hecho de que le diera solamente vestidos rojos, detestaba el rojo desde pequeña y todo se debía al trauma que su madre le hizo por el maldito color. Ella no quería saber de ese color y menos de vestidos.

Quizás era uno de los motivos por el cual no usaba uno de esos, usaba jeans o short, pero faldas o vestidos no. A excepción de las fiestas claro, pero no lo hacía por la rebeldía de contradecir a su madre quien siempre quiso manipular su vida.

.

La oficina no era pequeña, era amplia para mantener sus equipos activos para encontrar a alguien, pues sabían había un infiltrado en MediLab, Albert estaba muy seguro de ello, pero aun no sabían quien era, no importaba si trabajaban todo el día pero debían encontrarlo.

Y con todo eso su mente no se mantenía concentrada. Su cabeza divagaba en una pelirroja chica que parecía tener rencor hacía él y no la culpaba, pues aplastarla no era una buena forma de conocerse más. Iría a visitarla para sorprenderla, además conociendo a su tía, tendría a su pobre prima muy ocupada en la dichosa fiesta que harían en la mansión de los White. Así que podría visitar el taller todos los días con la escusa de buscarla a ella.

Por otro lado Terry estaba muy pensativo, Quería llamar a su novia. "_Novia"_ se repitió mentalmente. Sabía había sido difícil hacerle entender a Candy sobre lo que sentía por ella, podía ser que solamente llevaran pocos días de haberse conocido pero sentía una gran atracción hacía ella y no podía evitarlo y ni quería hacerlo.

Sin embargo muy poco tiempo pasaban juntos y eso no le gustaba, pues al ser su relación secreta no podían verse en el día ya que ella se mantenía en su taller y el en la investigación y atrapar a Fire.

-Fire- susurro, no quería admitirlo pero si no hubiera sido por esa ladrona él nunca hubiera conocido a la rubia, más eso no cambiaba el echo de querer agarrarla y encarcelarla, también cobrarse los golpes que le dio, quien hubiera imaginado que una mujer golpeara tan fuerte y lograra escaparse de él y Albert. Aparte de la humillación que les hizo, al pintarles los labios de rojo y no se dieron cuenta hasta que Archie, los vio y se mataba de risa.

Observando a su alrededor, vio como solamente Archie y Stear estaban ocupados, Neal no estaba con ellos, él había quedado a cargo de recoger la información del infiltrado, la cual era su hermana. Vigilar a Braham les había resultado de lo mejor, pues ahora sabían para quien trabajaba la mejor ladrona de todo Estados Unidos. Lo que aun no sabían era cual sería su próximo golpe, pero de seguro era algo importante.

Entre sus cavilaciones llego a la conclusión de que estando aburrido podía hacer lo que quisiera, pues su jefe, Albert, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos con una mirada soñadora, los hermanos Cornwell ocupados con algunos archivos y Anthony, fue listo al pedirle una cita a Emily y que no lo rechazaran, ahora mismo se encontraba en ella. Saco su teléfono y marco el numero de su novia, alejándose un poco para que no escucharan ellos. Tres veces timbro para escuchar la voz de su novia.

-_¿Bueno?_- pero la escuchaba cansada.

-Hola pecas- había elegido ese apodo para no levantar sospechas de quien hablaba y no decir su nombre.

-_No entiendo porque el uso del apodo, además de que no me gusta-_ le dijo.

-Es mi forma de mostrarte mi cariño- dijo sonriendo.

-_Que romántico_- dijo sarcástica. Escucho la risa de una mujer cerca de ella. _Pruébate este... _no necesitaba preguntar para saber quien hablaba, se había grabado sin querer la voz de esa mujer rubia -_Mamá odio el rojo ¿porque no lo entiendes?_- No logro escuchar lo que le dijo Susana a su hija.

Hubo al menos dos minutos de silencio, preguntándose que pasaba en esa casa. Cuando escucho el Click de la puerta, supo entonces que se había alejado de aquella mujer.

-_¿porque llamas_?- le pregunto.

-Quería escuchar tu voz- escucho su suspiro

-_Es difícil creer que tenemos una relación ¿sabes?_- lo entendía pues tenían que esconderse- _y que mi madre aun te quiere como su amante_- su voz era suave.

-No me agradan las mujeres mayores y casadas- le contesto. En absoluto le gustaba la idea de esa mujer en su cama, le daba calosfrío.

-_Pero si la hija de esta_- ya se notaba más calmada.

-Mucho- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Miro de reojo a sus compañeros quienes aun estaban ocupados- ¿Esta noche en mi departamento?.

Rió un poco, le encantaba escucharla reír- _Estas loco ¿sabías?_

-Por ti- respondió, no pudiendo evitar su sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Tonto_- murmuro bajito con cariño, lo sabía- _cuanto daría por verte esta noche, pero no puedo_- la escucho quejarse en bajo- _mi madre esta loca con los preparativos de la fiesta, además de que no me dejara en paz hasta que no encuentre un vestido que me agrade y como se encuentras las cosas, sera difícil._

-Tan difícil es?- pregunto.

-_Ni te imagina_s- contesto- _y es peor cuando ella esta obsesionada con el rojo._

Terry no pudo evitar reírse al escucharla quejarse por un simple vestido rojo, eso hizo llamar la atención de sus amigos quien al verlo hablar por teléfono se preguntaban con quien hablaba. Pues se veía muy emocionado, feliz y ¿amor?. La curiosidad se encargo de ellos, queriendo saber con quien hablaba Terry. el castaño se dio cuenta que sus compañeros lo miraban con mucho interés y como no querían que le preguntaran, tuvo que terminar esa pequeña conversación.

-Hay moscas en la pared- le dijo.

-_No les digas así, trabajan contigo y son tus compañeros_- sabía a quienes se referían- _además mi primo entra entre ellos._

-son moscas- no se retracto de lo dicho.

-_Bien_- le contesto resignada cortar, eso la entristecía- _¿llamaras en la noche?_- dijo con picarda.

-Claro que si- si no la podía ver, pues la oiría- Te quiero- murmuro bajo pero audible para que lo escuchara.

-_También te quiero_- susurro sabiendo que lo escucharía.

.

El sonido del la llamada colgada, le hizo saber que había terminado, había sido una conversación muy corta y le gustaba hablar con él, era tan fácil y pacifico. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, que difícil relación tenía. Pero aun así pensar en él logro sacarle una sonrisa de alegría. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta su madre entro llevando consigo un vestido... rojo.

-Mamá por Dios, ¿no podías esperar a que saliera?- le pregunto Candy.

-Lo siento hija, pero necesito que escojas ya un vestido, llevamos dos horas aquí y ninguno te gusta- pero Susana no iba con esa intención, más bien le interesaba saber con quien hablaba su hija, además tenía una sospecha de que su hija podía tener un pretendiente y si era así lo quería conocer, pues su hija había heredado sus buenos gustos con los hombres.

-Bien, vamos a elegir uno que no sea rojo- advirtió saliendo de la habitación. Candy conocía bien a su madre y sabía que no llego con la intención de mostrarle el vestido, sino para escuchar su conversación, se sintió aliviada de saber que ya había cortado Terry, cuando vio todos esos vestidos no pudo evitar gemir de fastidió- Esto es una tortura completa.

Se propuso la meta de buscar un vestido que le agradara y un color que no fuera rojo el cual era el mas abundante.

Susana, miraba vestido tras vestido y cada uno de ellos les parecía hermoso, se los mostraba a su hija pero esta negaba a cada segundo. Por fin de tantas horas y un millón de vestido, Candy encontró el vestido que le gusto. Susana estuvo de acuerdo solamente porque le prometió a su hija que ella escogería el color. Pero feliz por dentro de saber que su vestido era hermoso y dejaba a relucir su figura. Tenía pensado que con ese vestido que ya tenía para la fiesta haría caer en sus redes a ese policía sexy y guapo, sería un buen amante, ya lo sentía en su piel, sus caricias, su besos.

-Mamá deja de fantasear- murmuro Candy, retirándose a su habitación.

Susana volvió a la realidad, viendo marcharse a su hija, a la cual era su antigua habitación, pues ella ya no vivía con ellos. Había hecho un buen trabajo con su hija para criarla y lo sabía, no por nada malgasto esos cinco años atrás, que sabía le sirvieron a Candy para ser lo que era ahora.

Sonrió con arrogancia, porque sabía que nadie se comparaba con su belleza, podía se su hija pero no era tan hermosa como ella. Escuchando a su esposo entrar, regresando después de un arduo día de trabajo, los dos se dirigieron a cenar juntos, su esposo no sabía nada de lo que ella hacía, ni de sus amantes. Y por eso lo quería.

.

-¿Que haces, Braham?- pregunto Eliza, encontrando a su prometido en su despacho.

-Trabajando querida- le contesto, abriéndole los brazos para que lo acompañara.

Eliza se acerco a él sentándose en su regazo, plantandole un pequeño beso.-¿en que?- le pregunto.

-Mi próximo golpe- Eliza se puso en alerta, pero disimulo muy bien

-No me digas- dijo Eliza- Fire robara algo de nuevo- dijo como si no le importara.

-No querida, esto es mucho más divertido y diferente- Braham acarició el rostro de su prometida, como la amaba, nunca imagino que se llegaría a enamorar de nuevo, pero esa mujer lo traía loco y más sabiendo a lo que se dedicaba, antes de que él le pidiera dejarlo y unirse a él.- El rosa champan, se volverá una tortura para MediLab- murmuro besándola.

Eliza no pudo poner objeción al beso, pero su mente se preguntaba a que se refería su novio. No tenía mucha información para darle a su hermano, así que solo debía esperar para que le explicaran.


	10. Chapter 9

Secuestro

Las noches se le hicieron eternas en su antigua habitación. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no dormía en esa habitación quizás cinco años, las dos noches que estuvo ahí se la paso rodando por su cama, podía asegurar que tenía ojeras pero no le importaba, además no hacía mucho en esa casa, solamente ver revista o estar en la cocina, que aunque viviera sola aun no había aprendido a cocinar, lo único que quizás le alegraba era ver de nuevo a Ponny la mujer que cocinaba en esa mansión y quien la educo por tantos años. Era una mujer robusta, con anteojos y soltera. Nunca se caso y eso era lo extraño, pero Candy prefería no preguntar.

-Toma niña desayuna- Ponny le servía el desayuno.

-Gracias, Ponny- agradeció ella con tremenda sonrisa,como amaba los wafles que ella hacía.

-¿Lista para la fiesta de tu madre?- Ponny entendía a Candy, y sabía muchas cosas las cuales callaba por petición de ella, cuanto había visto en esa casa y cuanta tristeza le daba ver a esa niña que sufrió mucho.

-Deseo que termine pronto- dijo tratando de no amargarse su desayuno.

-Sabes cariño- Ponny acarició una de sus manos con mucho amor- te he visto algo cambiada, algo te pasa cierto. Estas más feliz y tienes un brillo especial en tus hermosos ojos.

Candy se sonrojo en solo pensar porque estaba más feliz y ese brillo, todo se lo debía a su novio secreto, quien a pesar de no ver en exactamente tres días y contando, la llamaba por las noches diciéndoles tonterías para escucharla reír. Creía que era algo extraño y alocado, pero así era ella. Ponny detecto rápido su sonrojo y supo de que se trataba, de un chico.

-Secreto- murmuro alto, le tenía mucha confianza a Ponny pero las paredes eran muy delgadas.

No quiso insistir, prefirió dejarlo así.

.

Eliza no tenía idea de que planeaba su prometido. Lo veía muy feliz, esperando noticias de algo, pero era obvio que no sabría que era.

Braham ya había hablado con su socia, ya tenían listo su plan lo que harían era dar el siguiente paso para presionar a William y MediLab. Esta noche en su gran fiesta, ellos darían la sorpresa. Con una llamada se puso en contacto con un grupo de los mejores secuestradores que habían. Ya quería que llegara la hora y saber como resultaba todo.

No puedo evitar reírse fuerte y lo mejor de todo quizás era que su prometida estaba ahí con él ayudándolo en todo. Nada podía salir mal, nada.

.

Se habían hecho ilusiones de que tenían a el infiltrado en la compañía, pero resulto que no era así. Como odiaba a esos malditos delincuentes. Estaban muy molestos por haber fracasado pero no se rendirían eso no estaba en su vocabulario.

Por el momento no podían hacer otra coas que arreglarse para la fiesta a la que fueron invitados. Terry no quería asistir, al igual que Anthony, pero Albert había insistido, diciéndoles _Si voy al infierno, irán conmigo. _  
Y no se equivocaba en describirlo así.

Los seis agentes, se arreglaron en sus respectivos apartamentos.

Sam junto con Emily estaban terminándose de preparar para la fiesta, la pelirroja no quería ir en absoluto a ese lugar, la morena simplemente hacía caso omiso de sus quejas por ir. Pero sabía que sus razones solo eran dos, la primera; si veía a Susana era capaz de lanzarle un golpe en el rostro, el segundo; no quería ver al agentucho rubio con gafas, para Emily eso significaba que Sam sentía atracción por él, pero conociendo su amiga quien era muy testaruda nunca lo admitiría.

Albert iba con la intención de tener un pequeño avance afirmativo con Sam, y esperaba hacerlo bien pues de todas la veces que se habían topado, el siempre terminaba regándola.

Terry por su parte esperaba ver a Candy, se imaginaba lo hermosa que se vería en un vestido elegante, y su sonrisa se esfumaba al recordar que no podían hablarse como debía ser. Que frustrante era todo el asunto. Observo la hora en su reloj, eran las seis de la tarde y la fiesta empezaba en una hora. Y como no la había llamado en todo el día quiso aprovecharlo ahora, esperando que ella estuviera desocupada. Al sonar el segundo timbre contestaron.

-¿_Bueno_?- su voz se escuchaba adormitada.

-¿Estas durmiendo?- pregunto curioso y divertido.

_-No he dormido nada en estos días, no me gusta estar en la mansión_- le contesto aun adormitada.

-¿No deberías estar arreglándote?-

-_No_- dijo a modo de queja.

-Yo podría ayudarte, si estuvieras aquí claro- le dijo pensando en lo que podrían hacer.

-_Pervertido_- dijo con media sonrisa, no había dormido más de 2 horas y aun tenía sueño.

-Solo contigo- le gustaba hacerla reír. Y en verdad quería tenerla con él, para poder abrazarla y sentir sus labios.

-_También te extraño_- ella era muy difícil en lo que se refería a los sentimientos. Para ella no era muy fácil decirlos, no hasta que no se ganaran su confianza y Terry lo tenía todo ganado.

-Lo se, pecas-

-_Tonto_- dijo a modo de burla-_ pero si me hubieras llamado dos horas atrás, seguro en ese instante me escapo de casa y estaría delante de tu puerta._

Eso sonaba tentador, ¿porque no lo pensó antes? quizás porque se estaba quejando de ir a la fiesta.

-Lastima- murmuro.

-_Nos vemos dentro de poco_-

-Adiós pecas

_-Adiós tontin-_

Como le hubiera gustado tenerla en ese momento con ella, pero debía esperar y en la fiesta debía contenerse suspiro derrotado.

.

La fiesta empezó, hacía 30 minutos atrás.

Susana Marlow, portaba un vestido de tirantes de espagueti rojo satinado con escote en forma de corazón, con dobladillo, escote en espalda, cintura natural. Se mofaba ante todos su figura esbelta y su piel blanca bronceada.

Los invitados disfrutaban de la fiesta, pues se tenía claro que la señora Marlow de White hacía fiestas excelentes. Y nadie contradecía eso.

Los agentes llegaron al mismo tiempo a la mansión, al igual que Sam y Emily, Albert quedo con la boca abierta al ver a la pelirroja.  
Sam portaba un vestido corto negro asimétrico de un solo hombro y lentejuelas. Emily un vestido color plata estilo sirena, strapless con lentejuelas. Extraordinariamente hermosas.

Anthony no perdió tiempo y rápidamente se acerco a Emily ofreciéndole un brazo para entrar juntos. Albert se acerco con precaución a Sam, la pelirroja no entendía porque su corazón empezaba a acelerarse por la pronta aproximación del rubio. Terry quedo en su lugar observando lo que harían esos dos, sentía la tensión entre ellos y quería reírse, le agradaba a Sam pues se la ponía difícil a su amigo y jefe. Sam disimulo muy bien su nerviosismo, encarandolo.

-Deja las cursilerias Ardley y entremos- Albert estaba confundido, creía que ella lo odiaba y tal parecía ser que no. Sin ponerle más importancia, le tendió su brazo, entrelazándolo con la mano de ella y entrando juntos, robando lagunas miradas de celos, admiración y odio, ha algunos de los invitados.

Archie iba acompañado por la hija del comandante Britte, Annie, una joven de cabello negro llegando a mitad de su espalda, llevaba un vestido azul, del mismo color que sus ojos, de chifon sin tirantes y con un cincho en la cintura alta de lentejuelas, largo. A pesar de todo tenían una relación o eso creían.

Stear llevaba como su pareja a su novia Patty, una joven de cabello castaño, que antes usaba anteojos ahora usaba lenes de contacto color avellana. Portaba un vestido rojo sin tirantes plisado corto.

Neal no llego a la fiesta, prefería pasar la noche en su departamento con la compañía de su prometida que estar en una fiesta, de una familia que no conocía.

.

La fiesta llevaba hora y media de haber empezado y ella aun no bajaba, ya estaba arreglada pero no quería bajar. Además tenía un mal presentimiento no entendía como pero sabía algo malo pasaría en esa fiesta.

tres golpes secos se escucharon en su puerta, se levanto para saber quien era, sorprendiéndose de ver a la persona frente a ella, un hombre de cabello negro, alto y con un ligero bigote. Ojos café llenos de cariño hacía ella.

-George- dijo feliz, lanzándose a él para abrazarlo -¿Hace cuanto tiempo?

-Una semana Candy- contesto divertido George.

-Lo se, pero para mi fue una eternidad, ya sabes lo eterno que se me hace el tiempo cuando estoy aquí-

-Bien chiquilla, es hora de que bajes- le dijo ofreciéndole su brazo, suspirando derrotada no tuvo de otra.

George había sido enviado por William, pues su hija no bajaba y ya era hora de hacerlo.

Cuando estuvo abajo llamo la atención de varios hombres... especialmente la de un castaño quien estaba con ansias de verla.

Candy llevaba un vestido de gasa negro strapless corto. Deslumbrándolos con sus hermosas piernas.  
Susana quiso saber que llamaba la atención de las personas, y cuando vio que la atención era de su hija, la furia subió a ella, nadie debía deslumbrarla ni siquiera su propia hija. Con pasos largos, pesados y rápidos se dirigió a ella, estaba a unos escasos 3 metros de distancia... cuando sucedió.

Las luces de la mansión se apagaron, dejando a todos en la oscuridad, alarmados empezaron a tratar de moverse sin caerse pero era inútil.

Los agente se juntaron para saber que pasaba, nada bueno era si la luz no volvía y no era parte de la fiesta. Poco a poco la luz fue volviendo, los agentes buscaban algún indicio de quien había sido el culpable, hasta que escucharon un grito proveniente de la cocina, corrieron encontrando a Ponny tirada en el suelo con un golpe en la frente y llorando de desesperación.

-Ponny ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Albert al reconocerla.

-Se los llevaron- dijo con llanto.

-¿A quien?- pregunto William preocupado.

-George ... Candy- al ser nombrada, Terry junto con Anthony, empezaron a buscarla en toda la mansión junto con algunos del servicio de banquete. Pero al juntarse nadie la encontró, eran malas noticias. Sam y Emily, llegaron junto con los demás a la cocina ahora sabiendo lo que había sucedido.

-No esta- informo Anthony.

La puerta trasera de la cocina se abrió, mostrando a dos hombres cargando a otro que tenía una herida también en la frente, era George.

-Sientenlo- ordeno Albert.-¿George que paso?

-Nos agarraron tapándonos la boca en la oscuridad, nos sacaron hasta el jardín de atrás hasta la calle. Ahí subieron a Candy, quise intervenir, sacarla de ahí pero me golpearon. Se la llevaron... ella se resistía mas le dieron un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.- Albert maldecía al confiarse y permitir que se llevaran a su prima. Un silencio los rodeo hasta que una persona hablo.

-Esta volviendo a pasar- su voz estaba llena de enojo y angustia- la volvieron a secuestrar.

William, abrió los ojos completamente al recordar, pues tenía razón.

-¿De que hablas Sam?- pregunto Albert, él no sabía que su prima había sido secuestrad antes.

-5 años- le dijo dándose vuelta para irse junto con Emily- ese fue el tiempo que ha transcurrido, cuando sucedió la primera vez.

Albert no entendía nada- Pero como..

-Pregúntale a tus tíos..- le corto Sam- quizás ahora cambie todo ¿Cierto señores?- Se fueron, dejándolos con dudas y confundidos.

Al ver que nadie decía nada y el estaba preocupado por su novia, tomo el mando- Anthony, junta al equipo- el rubio no tenía que preguntar nada, sabía a que se refería- Stear, Archie- no tuvo que decirles más ellos ya iban para afuera ha hacer su trabajo- mientras viene todo el personal, creo que tenemos tiempo para que nos expliquen. Señores White, y desde el principió- Albert agradeció que Terry hablar pues el no podía, no cuando se preguntaba ¿como secuestraron a su prima 5 años atrás y el no sabía?

-De acuerdo- contesto Susana, diciéndolo solamente porque estaba hipnotizada con el agente de cabello castaño y ojos azules, lo deseaba.

-Escuchamos- hablo Albert,

-Todo sucedió 5 años atrás...


	11. Chapter 10

Deja vu ... I

El dolor en su cuello la hizo volver a la realidad, parpadeaba parra poder tener totalmente sus ojos abiertos, lucho hasta lograrlo. Lo primero que llego a sus ojos fueron paredes grises con manchas negras, estaba en una bodega, el olor era a putrefacción, además estaba colgando de sus manos. Los recuerdos de dos horas atrás llegaron a ella.

Estaba en la fiesta que había organizado su madre, apenas acababa de bajar cuando todo se había vuelto obscuro y sintió como le tapaban la boca y junto a ella iba George, quien cuando los sacaron quiso ayudarla pero solo logro un golpe para dejarla inconsciente. Todo se había vuelto obscuro después.

El ruido de pasos llamo su atención, alguien se acercaba y esperaba que al verla supiera quien la tenía ahí, colgando. Las pocas luces que habían y algunos que otros rayos de la luna alumbraban el lugar... la persona se acercaba hasta ella portaba un traje negro, guantes de cuero negro, su rostro fue iluminado segundos después de quedar frente a ella.

-Hola querida- su rostro estaba asombrado- Ya despertaste, es una buena noticias *petit- su acento francés se notaba cada vez menos. Iba solo.

-¿Braham?- no podía creer que él estuviera detrás de su estúpido secuestro- ¿que demonios hago aquí?

-Debo admitir que no me sorprende tu actitud- Braham la rodeo hasta quedar de nuevo frente a ella- veras, necesito esa píldora, imagínate lo que ganaríamos con ella, sería fantástico. Pero sabes que tu padre lo tiene muy bien guardado, y de todos lo que he enviado ninguno ha podido dar con ellas.- le sonrió coquetamente.

-No puede ser- le murmuro.

-Si querida- Braham estaba feliz- tu seras nuestro señuelo y sabes lo que pasara, si no lo hace.

-Porque simplemente no me lo pidieron, no para eso trabajo para ti, ¿porque?

-Querida, solo hago lo que mas me conviene y esto es lo mejor, por el momento-

Sus ojos se cristalizaban poco a poco, no podía creer que todo volvía a suceder, quizás se equivoco al pensar que ellos habían cambiado pero no era así, todo pasaba de nuevo, todo era como un maldito Deja vu. Se asombro, todo era igual... cuando la secuestraron por primera vez y luego...

-Es un Deja vu

**_5 años antes..._**

**_Agosto de 2006 Chicago..._**

Todo a su alrededor tenía que ver con su trabajo. Ese trabajo que nunca en su vida lo deseo, prefería ser como las demás chicas... estar en los centros comerciales, gastando la tarjeta que le diera su padre para comprar ropa, conociendo chicos guapos, volverlos sus novios y desecharlos a la semana, la típica juventud que debía tener a su edad. Pero no... no podía, simplemente le hicieron varios cambios a su destino.

Lo peor era el trabajo de su padre. A quien se le ocurría crear una formula para hacer pequeños explosivos en pastillas... ¿Porque su padre simplemente se dedicaba a lo que en verdad hacía? Medicina para curar enfermedades.

Odiaba su trabajo, odiaba a todo lo que tuviera que ver con el, ¿como se había metido en el? fácil

Su madre... si tan siquiera su primo no se hubiera ido a estudiar al extranjero para estudiar y ser el mejor en el departamento del FBI, quizás nada hubiera pasado pero no debía culparlo a él, solamente a esa mujer que decía ser su madre.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_12 años tenía cuando su madre decidió enviarla a un internado fuera del País, William no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero su esposa tenía razón, su hija pasaba mucho tiempo sola, él se la pasaba metido en su trabajo MediLab._

_Pero la opinión de ella nunca se tomo en cuenta, Candy nunca quiso irse a un internado, no quería pasar años estudiando en un lugar encerrada y no ser como ella quería ser. Y si __alguna vez__ quiso hacer amigos no podía, todos estaban con ella simplemente porque sus padre tenían __mucho dinero__, pero cuando entenderían que eran sus padres los que tenían eso, no ella._

_Cuando toco el día de partir, cual fue su sorpresa, ella no iba a ningún internado cualquiera... no ella iba a un "supuesto internado" porque el lugar era mas una prisión que un lugar normal..._

_Su madre la llevo con un hombre llamado Braham... entre los dos le explicaron lo que ella haría ahí... como sería su vida ahí... entrenaría para ser mas ágil, mas rápida, mas fuerte, inteligente y la mejor ladrona y asesina que nadie jamas hubiera conocido._

_No fue su mejor comienzo... solo era una niña y debía aprender las mejores tácticas de pelea... golpe por golpe aprendió como defenderse... castigo tras castigo... aprendió a quien debía obedecer... sangres tras sangre aprendió a tener mas agilidad para correr... libros tras libros le enseñaron a como desarmar y armar, cámaras, laptop, candados, __claves de seguridad__, puertas y ventanas... día tras días aprendió como viviría de ahora en adelante._

_Su madre no la visitaba, su padre , de seguro no mostraba interés de saber donde estaba. Y mientras Braham le enseñaba, ella y 12 __niños más__, pero no eran niños, eran 5 __años mayor__, era la mas joven. Pero aún así logro superarlos a todos, demostrando que podía ser la mejor. A la hora de pelear era la mejor... y le ayudaba mucho el rencor, odio y soledad que se albergaba en su corazón. Haciéndola ruda y sin sentimientos._

_Cuatro años encerrada, en esa prisión, aprendiendo muchas cosas, pero nunca sería una asesina y lo dejo muy claro, a los 15 años fue su __primera misión__ y debía mantenerse en la clandestinidad, ¿como lograrlo? Entonces en su camino a su primer misión vislumbro una __tienda de disfraces__, tenía una idea de que hacer. Una peluca y un disfraz de sirvienta, corto, y unas botas sin tacón._

_Fue sencillo lograr su objetivo, e incluso lo hizo de maravillas, sin ninguna huella, sin ningún rastro._

_Fue así como empezó su vida en clandestinidad y ladrona. Porque a su madre le gustaba el rojo y fue quien le dio su peluca roja, así fue como nació Fire... la mejor ladrona entrenada por dos personas que les interesaban el poder y el dinero._

_Así empezó con ese trabajo, que nunca quiso y del cual fue obligada a hacerlo._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Esperaba que ese día no la fueran a llamar para un trabajo, quería descansar y dormir, no estar en plena noche entrando a algún lugar para sacar cualquier cosa.

Antes de que terminara la tarde quiso darle una pequeña y rápida visita a su padre.

Y sin embargo antes de que todo eso pasara, algo mas surgió. Bajaba del auto que le acababa de regalar su padre... estaba en el estacionamiento. Y todo se volvió obscuro.

William... estaba en su oficina era las 8 de la noche cuando, recibió una llamada.

-_Tenemos a tu hija, la devolveremos si nos das la formula...-_cortaron, no hubo necesidad de preguntarse de que hablaban, sabía cuales querían, su miedo fue grande al saber que tenía a su única hija que lo primero que hizo fue llamar a la policía...

Quizás fue una buena idea o mala idea. No sabía como tomarla...

Cuando Candy despertó estaba en una bodega, tendida en el suelo... ¿que pasaba? No sabía...

-Candy, *ma chérie- reconoció la voz al instante era uno de sus dos jefes, el frances.

-Braham ¿que hago aquí?- pregunto,

-Este es el plan, hicimos que tu padre creyera que te hemos secuestrado, para que nos de las formulas. - explico simplemente

-¿Para eso tenías que golpearme?- pregunto incrédula, por las tonterías que cometía ese hombre.

-Era para que todos se dieran cuenta...

_Tres días después..._

Sabían como rescatar a su hija, pero simplemente se negó...

Fire... entro a las oficinas de MediLab buscando las malditas formulas que Braham quería. Y las encontró, y también lo que esperaba... varios policías estaban rodeando el edificio y no solo eso, también el piso en donde se encontraba la oficina de "William" porque en ese momento no era su padre, derivo a varios policías pero el último se la puso difícil, Britte, ese hombre le había echo caer en una trampa, recibió un rozon de bala en su hombro, en ese momento también una llama alta que hizo separar sus caminos, ellos de un lado, ella de otro. Había quedado del lado de la oficina pero eso no evitaba que ella escapara.

Lo último que vieron fue su cabello rojo desaparecer...

Cuando llego a la bodega en donde la esperaba, la sorprendieron, de nuevo la volvieron a golpear dejándola inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, estaba colgando, le dolían las muñecas de sus manos, ya no tenía la peluca o el disfraz, tenía un overol blanco y no sabía de donde había salido. Se removió para zafarse pero no pudo...

-No lo intentes petit- hablo Braham apareciendo y con él varios hombres con implemento, que no le gustaron, en sus manos.

-¿Que pasa Braham?- quiso saber.

-Petit...- empezó ha hablar- no puedo dejarte ir así como así- Candy no entendía- tu padre no quiso rescatarte... e imagínate lo que pensaran todos al saber que después que la famosa y gran ladrona Fire robo las formulas, la hija del dueño de MediLab aparezca como si nada.- chasqueo la lengua.

Candy tenía un mal presentimiento- ¿Que harás?

-Querida, querida. Cumpliremos la amenaza- sonrió no muy feliz- muy a mi pesar debo hacerlo, pues tu madre lo ha ordenado.

-No- grito.

Cuando el primer golpe vino, un latigazo que rasgo el overol y con ello lastimandola, y siguió el otro, y el otro, y el otro, y el otro. Contaron los latigazos y no pararon hasta llegar a los 50...

Sus gritos se escucharon por cada esquina de la bodega, le tiraron encima una cubeta de agua fría... titirito por el frío, pero todo empeoro cuando Braham saco una pistola eléctrica (La que sirve para dar choques, no se como se llama, se me ha olvidado) la puso a toda potencia.

Al estar mojada fue doble o mas bien triple el choque que recibió. De sus ojos salieron dos lagrimas que cayeron en sus labios medio abiertos los cuales rezagaban un grito, el cual nunca saldría ni se escucharía. El siguiente golpe fue mucho mas doloroso, una mujer de unos 27 años se acerco a ella, la reconocía era una de las que entreno con ella en aquel lugar de prisión.

No vio venir el primer golpe que dio en su estomago, ni el siguiente que dio en la garganta. Repartió los golpes en varios lugares, dejándola adolorida de todo el cuerpo e incluso le saco sangre, la cual corría en hilos de su nariz y boca. Era demasiado lo que estaba recibiendo y su cuerpo no aguantaba mas golpes.

-El toque final- y escuchar esas palabras le lleno de miedo cada parte de su cuerpo, su espalda sentía ya el dolor que aun no había empezado. La pegaron a la pared, le soltaron un brazo, mientras el otro era el que la sostenía, le bajaron un poco la altura, sus pies tocaban el suelo pero de puntas. Mas lagrimas caían y sin control. Braham se acerco a ella con un hierro en sus manos, las ordenes de Susana eran muy claras, debía enseñarle a William que con ellos no se jugaba y el haber escogido su trabajo por encima de su hija había sido un error.

-Y...a ... n..o- pidió entrecortado. Braham suspiro no podía hacer nada, aunque quisiera.

-Espero que vivas, después de esto. Porque aun tengo trabajo para ti- Señalo el brazo liberado, uno de los hombres lo tomo alzándolo. El hierro tenía una punta afilada, ese era el toque final. Sin pensarlo mas, clavo de una estocada el hierro en su hombro sacando el grito mas doloroso y agudo de todo la cesión. Siguió incrustando hasta atravesar su piel de lado a lado, salió hasta los 30 centímetros la pared tenía un agujero diseñado para lo mismo que hacían, empujo mas hasta dejar solo 20 centímetros fuera del brazo, lo demás quedo en la pared, no podían sacarlo hasta que alguien la viniera a rescatar... si lo hacían a tiempo.

-Po...-no pudo formular sus palabras... ya la voz no le daba ni para gritar.

-Espero que tu padre haya aprendido la lección petit- con tres chasquidos los hombres empezaron a desaparecer- Esto es por si no sobrevives- le sonrió, saco su navaja haciéndole varios cortes medio profundos del brazos que colgaba- No desangres mucho querida, que deseo que vuelvas pronto de tus vacaciones.

Se quedo sola, con el dolor que le habían causado, era muy difícil pensar que sobreviviría. Al menos si moría no volvería a trabajar para esa alimaña de madre que según tenía. Si sobrevivía tendría muchas cicatrices y entonces se encargaría en un futuro no muy lejano, de que ellos pagaran lo que le hicieron.

Mientras tanto debía esperar a saber lo que sucedería...  
Llevaba varias horas ahí lo sabía y sus ojos ya no podían estar despiertos. Se despedía de la vida con sus últimas visiones que le daban sus ojos... cuando estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia, vio como una cabellera roja se acercaba a ella, era una joven de unos 3 años mas que ella.

-Te voy a ayudar, lo juro- escucho sus palabras y le dieron valentía parar seguir pero sus ojos ya no podían permanecer abiertos.- Ya he llamado a una ambulancia, no te mueras por el amor de Dios-

Fueron sus últimas palabras en escuchar.

**En la actualidad...**

El solo recordar la estremecía... no podía volver a suceder de nuevo... no otra vez...

* * *

*Petit : pequeña.

*ma chérie- querida


	12. Chapter 11

Deja vu II

-Sabíamos que era una distracción, nunca creímos que le fueran ha hacer daño, teníamos que decidir entre ella y Fire-

-¡¿Eligieron a Fire?- pregunto incrédulo Albert.

-Si, sobrino- William saco todo el aire que tenía, volviendo a tomar fresco- estuvieron a punto de atraparla, yo estuve ahí, incluso llegamos a creer que la habían herido, y no podría escapar pero todo salió al revés, ni siquiera tenía un rasguño y nos tendió una trampa, hizo explotar uno de los pisos del edificio, y Britte salio herido- Archie ahora comprendía la herida en el brazo izquierdo del jefe - Lo único que logramos vislumbrar fue su cabello rojo fuego, fallamos. Desde entonces Fire, no había vuelto a robar en la ciudad-

-¿Que robo?- pregunto Stear

-Pillsplovs- estaban igual no sabían lo que era- pequeñas pastillas explosivas, cuando un hombre las tragaba hacía que en 3 segundos todos sus órganos explotaran deshaciendolos.

-Las mismas que usaron con un juez francés- añadió Anthony.

-Son terroristas también- añadió Neal. Quien ya había llegado con ellos. Escuchando solamente el final de todo.

-Porque demonios hiciste esas cosas, tío- Albert estaba molesto- ¿que paso con Candy?- temía que la respuesta que le dieran fuera mala.

-Cambio desde entonces- hizo una pequeña pausa- se que no me ha perdonado que haya elegido las pastillas por ella.

-Pero después del robo la soltaron ¿cierto?- pregunto Terry.

-No- susurro William- pasaron 5 días más, no sabiendo nada de su paradero, y entonces apareció. Nos llamaron de un hospital, yo estaba encerrado en mi oficina desesperado por saber algo de mi hija, cuando supe fui lo más rápido que pude para llegar. Me dijeron que estaba en intensivos, el Dr. nos dijo que necesito transfusión de sangre, porque cuando llego estaba desangrándose.

-¿Desangrándose?- pregunto Albert asustado- ¿la hirieron?

William asintió. Avergonzado por sus actos. Fue Susana quien hablo.

-Tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo, heridas hechas por un látigo, hematomas en su quijada, mejillas y ojo. Y lo peor de todo, un hierro de medio metro enterrado en su hombro, clavandole a la pared, y varios cortes en su brazo, lo cual hizo que empezara a desangrarse.- Susana uso un tono de voz que la hacía parecer una madre sufrida, pero por dentro recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido cinco años atrás. Había sido la única forma para que su hija hiciera bien las cosas, porque cuando vieron que solo eran 25 pastillas en total y no tenía la formula había sido una decepción y un fracaso y ella no soportaba el fracaso, le gustaba ganar y nadie la hacía perder, o sabrían el castigo.

-Por Dios, mi prima estuvo a punto de morir- Albert se alarmo, Terry por su parte tenía algo dentro de él que le decía que todo podría volver a suceder. Pero si había algo que no los hacía comprender del todo.

-¿Quien rescato a Candy?- pregunto Terry.

Y ahí era donde todo debía encajar, pues esa persona quien la ayudo se volvió también su ayudante, su amigo, su mano derecha, su hermano.

-Sam- voltearon a ver a la persona que hablo. -Samhanta McGregor, fue ella quien la salvo hace cinco años atrás.

Esa información no la sabía William, nunca se preocupo en preguntar quien la había salvado, lo importante era que ella estaba bien.

-¿Como supo Sam donde estaba?- para Albert era curioso comprender que Sam, la pelirroja, estaba cerca de ese lugar. Estaba agradecido con ella pero dudas llegaban en ese momento.

-Ella estaba cerca de ese lugar- hablo Britter, para Albert eso era sospechoso, su tío había dicho que nadie sabía en que lugar estaba Candy, pero que Sam supiera eso, le daba mala espina.

-¿Como sabía eso?- pregunto de nuevo- no entienden que ella podría trabajar para los que la secuestraron y cuando la vio moribunda le carcomió la conciencia y por eso la llevo al hospital.

Puso en que pensar a William, pues nunca se hizo esas preguntas.

-Porque simplemente no me preguntas que hacía ahí- Sam entro a la cocina, no había podido irse, porque George les mando un mensaje impidiéndoselos, pues podrían sospechar de ellas, pero no lo creía mas que equivocada estaba.

Albert la vio aun ahí con su vestido que portaba cuando llego a la fiesta.

-Yo quiero saber- hablo William, las dudas ya estaban en su cabeza.

-Tengo 24 años, tenía 19 cuando sucedió todo aquello- la escuchaban sin interrumpir- fui abandonada en la calle a los 12 años, mi vida fue la calle, me drogaba, pedía limosnas para comer todos los días, así sobreviví 7 años, pero cuando ya me hice mayor, una joven, los hombres me daban miradas asquerosas, entonces aprendí a defenderme. Por eso también me aleje de la ciudad, porque nada bueno había aquí- Albert trago un gran nudo-Ese día, escuche gritos de dolor, yo estaba cerca de esa bodega, estaba acostada en lo que era mi cama, una caja de cartón y periódico. Pero esos gritos eran muy fuertes, así que me acerque para saber que era, me encontré con una escena horrible, vi como a una joven rubia la torturaban y herían. No podía hacer nada, simplemente ver y escuchar, porque ellos eran muchos y estaban armados, de nada servía que me hiciera el héroe si sabía que me podían matar. Pasaran varias horas, cuando los vi marcharse con todos sus implementos y supe que no volverían, entre al lugar, y ella ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Me apresure, llevándomela cargada, hasta encontrar la carretera y por un milagro un auto iba pasando en ese momento el cual al vernos, paro y nos llevo al hospital. Cuando ella ingreso, quise irme por que sabía había echo mi acción del día, pero entonces una enfermera me paro y dijo que la rubia estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. No sabía si la mía servía, pues por varios años me drogue. Sin embargo resulto que al final mi sangre ayudo mucho, por ser O positivo, sangre universal. Aunque intente irme, desaparecer de la vista de todos y de la rubia, no pude, los doctores también se apiadaron de mi, me internaron al verme algo desnutrida, y me decían a cada momento como se encontraba "mi amiga".- Sam recordaba bien todo lo sucedido ese día.

**FLASHBACK**

_Había salvado una vida, y a cambio le dieron tratamiento especial, la internaron en el hospital, algo que ella nunca supo como era, hasta ese momento, había enfermeras amables, otras pesadas y otras gruñonas. Doctores la mayoría viejos, pocos jóvenes y amables. En sus 19 años que tenía, 12 la paso en un orfanato en la cual la trataban muy mal, las monjas la regañaban mucho y los castigos eran los peores, pero ella no se dejaba humillar por nadie, tenía derechos lo sabía, fue por ese motivo que un día en la noche, la sacaron del orfanato llevándola muy lejos con los ojos vendados y abandonándola bajo un puente en donde había varios hombres, sucios y apestosos. Desde entonces supo que estaría sola toda su vida, para su suerte encontró a un grupo de niños que también habían sido abandonados. Ellos le enseñaron como ganarse la vida para poder sobrevivir._

_Al principio, le costo un poco, pero después aprendió muy bien, robaba a las personas, chantajeaba a los hombres para que los otros aprovecharan en robar y también llego a drogarse, era la única manera de prevenir el hambre, para que su estomago no rugiera por falta de comida, había aprendido muchas cosas, como que debía aprender a defenderse porque había hombres que se aprovechaban de las niñas como ella._

_Un día escucho y vio como un hombre feo, abusaba de una niña que tenía 15 años, se asusto pues no quería pasar por lo mismo, se dio cuenta también que la niña ya se le notaban su pechos, estaba desarrollando, y el desarrollo de ella era un poco mas acelerado, no queriendo sufrir, partió una noche, como la vez que la abandonaron, recorrió toda la ciudad hasta salir de ella y llegar a un lugar donde habían tres bodegas abandonadas. Una de ellas era su hogar pero cuando hacía calor dormía a la luz de la luna._

_Fue así como noto lo que pasaba. Los gritos desgarrados llenos de dolor y ni siquiera ella hubiera podido aguantar tal cosa. Por eso cuando los vio irse, entro para quitarle esa cadena y el hierro atravesado en su hombro, fue difícil pues le llevo mas de dos horas, la subió a su hombro manchándose toda de sangre, la cargo caminando por ese pasar que ella conocía. La carretera no estaba lejos, y llevarlo por mas de dos kilómetros había sido duro._

_Cuando llego al a carretera, un auto venía acercándose, rogando al cielo para que no fueran ninguno de los hombres que daño a la rubia, lo paro._

_Quien venía en ese auto, entrando a la ciudad, era nada mas que George, quien volvía de un negoció con otras personas, él era doctor y sabía muchas cosas, como lo que le sucedía a Candice White. Al ver a la joven, toda sucia y llena de sangre cargando a otra persona freno de golpe, bajando del auto para socorrerlas, cual fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, era Candy, quien tenía unas heridas muy graves y desangrándose. Observo a la pelirroja, quien tenía un semblante de miedo y susto. Las subió a las dos al auto. Y manejo sin precaución hasta llegar al hospital en donde el trabajaba. Estando ahí, atendió a Candy, sus heridas pero se dio cuenta que necesitaba una transfusión. Recordó a la pelirroja, mandando a una enfermera por ella, solo así pudieron salvarla y con sangre que el también dono._

_Exigió también que se tratara a la joven, pues al sacarle sangre, se dieron cuenta de que estaba lastimada de las manos, provocado por las cadenas que tenían espinas._

_George estuvo al pendiente de Candy y También de la otra joven. Decidido para saber quien era ella, entro a su habitación y le saco información. No dudo en contarle todo lo que había vivido en toda su vida. Hasta que le dijo su nombre. Sammanta, el apellido no tenía._

_Al verla sin hogar le hizo la proposición mas agradable y grande que nadie nunca le hizo, y sin negarse lo hizo._

_Desde ese entonces él le enseño muchas coas, como terminar sus estudios y aprender mecánica, pues eso le encantaba mas que nada_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Puedes, mandar a investigarme, en el orfanato para niñas Virgen de Fatima, te darán información mía, pues nunca la borraron- le dijo a Albert.

Este solamente supo que había metido las cuatro de nuevo con ella. Siempre debía salir mal con lo que se tratara de Sam. William ahora comprendía un poco toda la situación.

-Tranquila señorita McGregor- hablo Britter- que usted no es sospechosa de nada.- le sonrió.

Sam medio correspondió su sonrisa, pero toda su atención fue en una sola persona, esa a quien tanto quería y respetaba- Papá- no lo había saludado cuando lo vio entrar cargado por dos personas y adolorido, se acerco a el sonriendo y abrazándolo, pues debía saludarlo lo había extrañado, por estar de viaje.

-Yo se que tu no hiciste nada malo, Sammy- era la única persona que la llamaba así y se lo permitía. George la había adoptado, le había dado educación, casa, amor, una familia y su apellido. Y ella se esforzaba para no defraudarlo.

-¿Papá?- dijo sin comprender Albert.

-El señor McGregor, adopto a Sam. Le quiso dar un hogar y amor al enterarse de todo lo que había pasado- explico Emily.

George y Sam, se habían propuesto cuidar de Candy y lo hacían, cuando la rubia salía herida, era George quien se encargaba de curarla para que nadie se enterara. Pues sabían que la policía podría sospechar de cualquiera que entrara minutos después con una herida cuando Fire acababa de Robar. Sam por otro lado la ayudo mucho mas cerca, era su ayudante, y su sobrenombre era muy feo, en absoluto le agradaba que le llamaran "Chispita" pero siempre estaba con ella en cualquier robo, nunca la dejaba sola, la poyaba en todo sus planes.

.

Candy grito de dolor, ya no quería mas sufrimiento. Toda ella estaba empapada, escurría de agua, lo habían vuelto a hacer, Braham le daba pequeños toques, mientras esperaba recibir la llamada de su socia para pedir a William White y MediLab, el precio por su queridisima hija, por el momento se entretenía con su empleada, no le hacía mucho daño pues podrían necesitar su ayuda, si William se volvía a negar otra vez. Tenía los ojos vendados.

-Saben... que podría... volver a suceder... ¿cierto?- dijo Candy- de nada... les servirá... tenerme aquí... lastimándome- hablaba entre jadeos.

-Por tu vida, espero que no se repita de nuevo querida- hablo Braham, sonriendo. Eliza observaba todo, su prometido le había contado todo desde le principió, como habían secuestrado la primera vez a la hija de los White, pero nunca revelo la información de quien era Fire. Ella por el momento no sabía que ante sus ojos estaba la mismísima ladrona famosa, que nadie nunca había podido atrapar y siempre salía libre de todos.

Pero si sabía algo, la información de donde estaban. Sin que su prometido se diera cuenta, envió un mensaje de texto a su superior, dándole la dirección para que rescataran a Candice White y se apresuraran, porque era mucho dolor el que escuchaba con las torturas y eso que aun no habían llamado a los White para pedirles el rescate. Por dentro rezaba para que se apresuraran.

Braham volvió con ella envolviéndola en un abrazo y besándola, estaba feliz, pero también esperaba no perder a su mejor empleada de toda su vida.

.

Sam, estaba calculando que nadie la viera y esa excusa se la estaba dando George al decirle que fueran a casa para esperar noticias, ella debía ir a buscar a su amiga y hermana, para poder rescatarla y no sucediera nada de nuevo. Lo único que no le agrado fue haber contado su pasado, pero debió hacerlo por un mensaje de texto que le envió George, para que no la acusaran de algo que nunca supo como comenzó, hasta meses después.


	13. Chapter 12

Encontrada

No pasaron 30 minutos cuando el teléfono de la casa White timbro, todos los presentes se alteraron pues esa era señal de que los secuestradores contactaban para hacer un intercambio. Pero ¿que querían? Lo mas seguro era dinero, mas debían esperar para saber.

William con una señal de Britter, levanto la bocina, contestando.

-¿Bueno?- estaba nervioso, presentía que de nuevo le pedirían las formulas para esa pastillas que resulto ser un error convirtiéndose en una droga.

-_William White- _la voz estaba distorsionada, no podría reconocer a la persona que hablaba-_ nos volvemos a comunicar. Tengo a tu hija_

_-_Suéltenla

-_No tan rápido White- _hicieron una pausa- _si quieres volver a ver a tu hija, tendrás que darme algo a cambió-_

William ya lo sospechaba- ¿Cuanto?

Britter junto con Stear, Neal y Archie, trataba de localizar el teléfono faltaban 30 segundos para hacerlo. Le hizo señas a William para que retrasara la conversación

-_No es dinero lo que quiero- _muy a lo lejos se escuchaba a alguien gemir de dolor- _Quiero las formulas de las NECO, o tu hija o las formulas decide William, llamare en una hora para saber tu decisión- _colgaron.

Fueron solamente 5 segundos los que faltaron para que dieran con el teléfono.

-No pudimos rastrearla, señor- informo Stear.

-Tendremos que esperar la próxima llamada- dijo Britter

Albert estaba callado, pensado en todo lo que pasaba. ¿Como poder rescatar a su prima? ¿como terminaría todo eso?

.

Susana se alejo del grupo, de policías y su esposo, entrando a una habitación alejada, sacando su teléfono móvil y marcando el número al cual daría explicaciones y pediría información. El teléfono timbro tres veces antes de ser contestado por esa persona de acento extranjero francés.

-_Bonjour querida_- Braham sonreía de que al fin su socia hubiera llamado.

-¿Como esta?- pregunto, no es que le preocupara su salud o vida, simplemente no quería perder a su mejor trabajador.

Porque solo eso era, un empleado al cual le pagaba muy bien y que no podía por mas que quisiera alejarse de ella. La tenía muy asegurada y mientras tuviera en su poder a "eso" que la retenía, su hija haría cualquier cosa, incluso si le dijera que matara a su propio padre. Ahhh... Dioses era tan bueno tener un súbdito a sus pies.

-R_ecibiendo lo que has pedido- _Sabía que Braham haría lo que planearon.

-Muy bien, Braham. No puedo dejar que se vaya sin ningún castigo. Además estoy segura que William lo hará de nuevo, pondrá primero su trabajo que a su hija y como respuesta nuestra su hija quedara muy mal herida.

-¿_Segura que tu esposo no hará lo contrarió?- _Braham tenía dudas, pues podría suceder que William White si diera un rescate por su hija, no podría creer que un padre fuera tan idiota en pensar primero en una maldita pastilla que él mismo creo por error a la vida de su única hija. Quien sufría de nuevo los actos de años atrás.

-Conozco muy bien a William, que de nuevo lo hará. Le interesa mas su trabajo que esa niña, al igual que a mi me interesa mas lo que pueda ganar que lo que le pase o sus patéticos problemas. Pero si me importa Fire, ella es mi mejor arma y no puedo perderle, así que torturala con cuidado, porque después de que termine todo esto la necesitare.

-_De acuerdo hermosa-_ dijo Braham cortando la llamada.

.

La información llego primero a Britter, quien con audacia se alejo de todos ellos sin dar explicaciones.

Pudo leer el mensaje rápido, en el había información sobre la secuestrada. La dirección, quien la tenía y que le estaban haciendo. Era todo un drama que se haría si William se enterara que de nuevo habían vuelto a ponerle las manos encima a su hija.

Debía informarle de todo a los agentes especiales, pero cuando se acerco a ellos, los encontró o mas bien encontró a Albert discutiendo con William.

-No lo puedes volver a hacer- grito exasperado Albert.

-Se que no puedo- respondió William- pero ponte en mi lugar, ¿dejarías que ellos tuvieran en sus manos, esas pastillas que condenarían al mundo entero?

-Elegiría la vida de mi prima primero y después esas malditas pastillas, tío. Es mas importante tu trabajo ¿cierto?- Albert estaba enojado- que no te importa lo que le hagan a tu propia hija, bien podrían repetir todo, volver a torturarla y si no les das lo que le pides, seguro esta vez si la mataran-

William no dijo nada, sabía que Albert tenía razón, y con las miradas que vio en los demás agentes supo que ellos también tenían razón... pero... condenar al mundo con esas pastillas erróneas, porque eso eran un error, se suponía estaba trabajando en un medicamento para tratar de curar el cáncer y en vez de eso produjo Narcóticos Erróneos que Consumen los Órganos... claro de ahí venían sus iniciales NECO...

Terry, estaba en total acuerdo con Albert, no podían jugar con la vida de Candy por unas tontas pastillas, las cuales bien podían darles las formulas equivocadas y ello no se darían cuenta, pero no William pensaba siempre en su trabajo y la salud primero. Entonces ¿porque demonios cometió ese error? Se suponía que la ciencia era exacta y que los humanos cometían errores. Pero el siendo un científico experto en la materia no podía cometer errores.

-Ardley- llamo Britter- ven-

Susana llegaba a ellos viendo las acciones de Britter, quien no solo llamo a Albert si no junto a los 5, ellos observando la pantalla, solo asentían.

Britter, pidió a Stear simular que buscaban la dirección, no podía decirles a William y Susana y demás personal que tenía un infiltrado y que bien podía arrestar a ellos. Todo debía se con calma y calculado, por ese motivo los cinco agentes entendían lo que pasaba. Stear tecleo varias veces y observaba la computadora hasta que pronto hizo lo posible. Monto una escena que nadie nunca creyó haría. En la pantalla se podía ver bien el lugar, la dirección y disimuladamente el punto rojo era el rastreo del teléfono.

-Lo hemos encontrado señor- informo Stear, fingiendo trabajar en ello.

-¿Sabe donde esta, agente Cornwell?- pregunto Britter

-Si, señor- afirmo- tenemos ubicado ya el teléfono y sabemos donde esta.

Susana se tensó pero lo disimulo muy bien, no podía ser que hayan descubierto donde estaban ubicados ellos. Ese joven llamado Stear era muy bueno en la tecnología para haberlos ubicados, a pesar de que había dicho que no los había rastreado. Ahora sabían porque eran agentes especiales, claro esa era su especialidad. Saco su celular, mandando un mensaje de texto a Braham para que saliera de ahí. Calculaba tendría 45 minutos para desaparecer de ese lugar o menos, pero debía irse sino quería ser atrapado.

-En menos de 15 minutos llegaremos al lugar- informo Archie, saliendo junto con Neal, Stear se dejo a cargo a otros operarios. Britter iba con ellos, en su camino cada uno se puso un chaleco antibalas, sus armas en sus cinturas y mucha urgencia de ir a rescatar a la rubia. William quería ir con ellos, al igual que Susana y aunque Terry sugería que no fueran, fueron.

Susana se puso a la par de Terry tomando su brazo para que la protegiera de cual quien bandalo que encontraran en esos lugares. Terry estaba algo incomodo por la cercanía de la señora rubia que lo miraba con deseo, a pesar de saber que su hija podría estar sufriendo, se daba cuenta que los padres de su novia, en secreto, parecían no importarles la vida de ella, en cambio a el si le interesaba.

La ciudad estaba a oscuras pues eran apenas las 2 de la mañana, los secuestradores tenía prisa por su botín y no esperaron, tal vez fue un grave error para ellos, pensó Susana.

-Rick- llamo Terry a uno de los oficiales que irían a ayudarlos.

-Señor-

-Por favor, acompañe a la señora Marlow hacía la patrulla, ella ira con nosotros para rescatar a su hija. Téngala vigilada en todo momento que nada le pase- Rick asintió, pero Susana no, se aferro mas al brazo de Terry pues eso no era lo que quería, ella necesitaba tenerlo cerca para que él caerá en sus redes y así muriera por ella en deseo.

-Terruce por favor no me deje sola- suplico, aunque por dentro estaba rabiosa.

-Lo siento señora- aflojo al fin el agarre de la rubia- pero ahora no puedo atenderla, debo ir adelante para el rescate de su hija.

-Pero Terry- volvió a tomarle el brazo, Rick, no entendía que era lo que quería la señora, parecía que estaba obsesionada por su superior y Grandchester parecía repudiarla en tomo sentido. No estaba mal, veía su cuerpo, que a pesar de su edad aun lo tenía bien conservado, pero era una señora que le doblaba la edad a cualquiera que estuviera ahí. Y supo lo que ella quería, un amante que la hiciera sentir joven, no entendía como las mujeres ricas no se conformaban con su esposo, gastar dinero de mas y no trabajar, ¿para que buscar a un hombre que bien podía ser su hijo, para satisfacer sus necesidades carnales?- no me dejes por favor.

-Terruce señora- hablo serió Terry- y no puedo estar con usted ya se lo dije. Así que Señora Marlow o se va con Rick o se va con otro, yo no estoy disponible.

-Solo dime Susana, Terruce- había comprendido que el castaño no le gustaba su diminutivo o algo así- por favor necesito tu compañía para superar lo que sea que encontremos en ese lugar donde este mi hija.- estaba rogando nunca había rogado, pero no sabía que tenía ese joven que la hacía sentir como una jovencita quinciañera que acaba de conocer a su primer amor y con quien quiere pasar el resto de su vida.

-Señora Marlow- remarco las dos palabras- no puedo entienda- dio pasos hacía atrás para que no lo volviera a agarrar, además sabía que lo esperaba para marcharse y rescatar a su novia y su suegra se lo estaba poniendo difícil todo. Ahora quizás le creería a Candy cuando le dijo que su madre lo quería como amante.

-Esta bien- espeto molesta

-Rick la acompañara, señora- Dijo Terry, Rick solo asintió, era raro lo que pasaba.

-No gracias- dijo con despreció, que los dos agentes notaron- profiero quedarme en casa a esperar noticias, que ir a ese horrible lugar al que irán- y con media vuelta regreso a su hogar, dejando a los dos hombres confundidos y sin comprender.

-Esa señora es extraña- murmuro Rick

-Mas de lo que te imaginas- contesto Terry- vamos-

Rick subió a una patrulla, mientras Terry subió al auto donde estaba Albert esperándolo. Fueron los primeros en salir rumbo al lugar.

-¿que fue todo eso?- pregunto Albert mientras manejaba rápido.

No hubo necesidad de preguntar a que se refería, pues sabía que hablaba de su tía.- La loca de tu tía que no me dejaba solo.- solo esperaba que no se molestara al haberle dicho a su tía loca.

-Entonces lo que Candy dijo era cierto; te quiere como amante- Albert no podía creer eso de su tía, por favor era una señora de 40 años bien podía ser un la madre de su amigo, ¿como era que su tío William no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía su esposa?

-Es escalofriante pensar que esa mujer me quiere- su piel se le erizo- no me interesa en absoluto como pareja o amante.

Ni siquiera le interesaba de madre, era horroroso pensar de ella en esa forma...


	14. Chapter 13

Rescate

...

.

Braham leía el texto de Susana, si era cierto, debían irse ya. Ellos ya sabían donde se encontraban, además no necesitaban que los encontraran en la bodega pues no le gustaba la cárcel.

-Eliza- llamo a su prometida que se veía aburrida en ese lugar- tenemos que irnos.

-¿porque? ¿que pasa?- Eliza ya se hacía una idea de que era lo que pasaba.

-Nos han encontrado, debemos irnos- le dijo afligido Braham.

-Bien- contesto Eliza, debía estar de acuerdo con él, pues su trabajo aun no había terminado.

-Leo, John, lleven a mi prometida al auto, ahora los alcanzo-

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, para contradecirlo. Se acerco a Candy, quien estaba cansada de estar colgando de las manos, le dolían e imaginaba las tenía dañadas pues varias veces se removió para soltarse. Lo quito la venda de los ojos, le costo adaptarse a la pequeña luz que tenía sobre ella.

-Tienes una gran suerte- le dijo, estaba cansada de recibir tantos electrochoques.- Recuerda querida que no debes decir quien te tenía. O ya sabes quien la pagara.

Candy lo miro pero sabía que sería inútil tratar de insultarlo no tenía muchas fuerzas, habían hecho lo posible para debilitarla- No se te hace raro ¿que hallan encontrado tu ubicación?- si se marchaba al menos sembraría la duda en él- Recuerda que los policías no son tan inteligentes como se dicen ser, nunca me han encontrado cuando uso el teléfono. Además Susana, estaba con ellos, si me ha traicionado a mi ¿porque no hacerlo contigo?

Braham quedo pensativo, no creía eso de su socia, pero tenía razón el algo, ella había jurado una vez que nunca le pondría una trampa a Fire, pero lo hizo. ¿Entonces porque no dudar? No había tiempo para eso, debía marcharse ahora.

Le dio tres pequeñas palmadas en su mejilla para despertarla de su aturdimiento, del castigo.- Ya vienen a rescatarte, querida... nos veremos en dos días en el mismo lugar, no faltes.

-Claro encantada iré- dijo con sarcasmo.

Braham volvió a ponerle la venda. Salió del lugar escuchando muy a lo lejos el ruido de las sirenas. Los policías eran unos tontos, si querían hacer una redada o atacarlos por la espalda, lo primero que debían hacer era, no encender sus sirenas, eso solo hacía que las personas como él, huyeran del lugar. Deberían enseñarle esos a los policías, pero son tan tontos y confiados que siempre salen perdiendo.

.

Llego al lugar viendo al auto negro alejarse a gran velocidad. ¿Que había pasado? ¿Se la llevarían? Debería averiguarlo. Entro a la bodega, la mayor parte estaba oscura, y solo la rubia estaba iluminada, corrió a ella, para saber que nada malo le habían echo esta vez. Le quito la venda, Candy despejo su cabeza por la luz que la volvió a cegar de nuevo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

-Es una estúpida pregunta la que haces chispita- ella gruño por el sobrenombre.- Acaso no me ves

Claro que la veía, sus muñecas estaba moradas y rasguñadas de tanto removerse, sus rostro estaba pálido y toda ella estaba mojada, no necesitaba preguntar que le habían hecho, solo basta verla para adivinar.

-Te sacare-

Candy resoplo, ahora no era momento de hacerse el héroe y por mas que quisiera ser desatada, no podía dejarla, se movió para que no la tocara. Chispita la miraba sin entenderla.

-Vete- rodó los ojos, acaso no agradecía que la iba a rescatar y como si hubiera leído su mente le dijo- la policía viene para acá. Ese fue le motivo por le cual Braham y su tonta prometida se han ido.

-Entiendo- pero aun así la iba a desatar.

-No entiendes que no han de tardar en venir- y hablando del rey, las sirenas se escuchaban mas cerca, pero chispita no la dejaría en absoluto- Demonios- grito, le dolía moverse, sus muñecas le faltaba la circulación de la sangre- Escucha Chispa- hablo seria - Si la policía llega y te atrapa, juro que no queras saber el alboroto que se armara en la ciudad cuando te vaya a rescatar. Desearas haberme echo caso, pues sucederán muchas cosas solo para ir por ti.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería dejarla ahí. Se debatía entre hacerle caso o no.

-Sam, es mejor que te vayas, ahora. Yo estaré bien- si por Chispita no entendía pues esperaba que por su nombre si lo hiciera.

-De acuerdo- volvió a subirle la venda. Gruño de fastidió, no podía irse y dejarla sin ese pañuelo que le impedía ver- debo dejarte como te encontré- le dijo a su gruñido.

Los pasos acercando a la bodega, fueron señal de que debía irse ya.

-Vete ahora- susurro. Chispita dio un apretón de mano, antes de salir de la luz e irse, encontrar el auto y marcharse hasta que ella la contactara.

.

Albert y Terry iban al frente, los demás rodearon la bodega, pero sin percatarse de la persona de cabello rojo que salía por una de las ventanas, se subía al techo y desparecía por la madrugada fría y oscura.

-Vamos- dijo Albert a Terry. Los dos entraron, observando la bodega abandonada muy oscura, pero de lejos la luz que hacía divisar a una silueta colgando con un vestido y cabello rubio. Neal busco, algún interruptor para iluminar el lugar, hasta que lo encontró. La bodega fue iluminada, los demás agentes, se pusieron en guardia, mientras Ardley y Grandchester se acercaban a la joven colgando. No había señal de que hubiera alguna persona. Cuando estuvieron cerca para divisarla bien, notaron el charco de agua debajo de ella, estaba empapada y titiritaba a cada 10 segundos. Su respiración parecía estar acelerada. Con una señal de Albert, Terry se acerco a ella, conteniendo el aliento de preocupación por su novio.

Candy escuchaba pasos, pero nadie hablaba, como saber si era los bueno o malos. Y todo por la venda en sus ojos, cuando sintió que le retiraban la venda algo de pánico se apodero de su ser. Abrió los ojos lentamente, hasta ver una mata castaña parada frente a ella, suspiro de alivió. Eran los buenos, pero aun así, ¿porque tardaron tanto?

-¿Estas bien?- otro que preguntaba lo mismo, acaso sonreía por estar colgada, claro que no, entonces porque las tontas preguntas.

-Claro, me encanta estar colgando de las manos y las cuales ya no siento - dijo sarcástica .

Terry sonrió, aun tenia ese humor que le gustaba y le alegraba verla con bien. Pero aun así no estaba totalmente seguro, no hasta que los doctores la revisaran.

No tardaron en quitarles la soga que la tenía colgada. Se sentía débil como para pararse y fue un alivió el que los brazos de su novio, secreto, la sostuvieran. La rodeo para no dejarla caer.

-Te tengo- le susurro al oído. Haciéndola sonreír. No entendía como era que Terry sentía atracción por ella, su madre siempre le decía que nadie se fijaría en ella por que fuera linda, sino por el dinero de ellos, sus padres y sabía tenía razón, los tres novios que tuvo, la traicionaron cuando su propia madre les propuso ser sus amantes. Sintió dolor pero no lloraría por ellos, era solo unos tontos codiciosos.

Sin embargo Terry, era diferente, no le interesaba su madre y lo podía notar. Le agradaba, le agradaba la sensación de sentirse segura, amada y correspondida. Rodeo el cuello de Terry para sostenerse e inhalo su aroma, una aroma de hombre, de esos que con solo verlos se moriría o desmayaría. Su aroma era de ciprés, un lejano aroma de cigarrillo y colonia muy suave de alguna marca pero olía bien. Ese aroma la hizo sentirse tranquila en paz.

Terry la tomo en brazos, sosteniéndola fuerte y brindándole calor.

Albert tenía mala noticias, los secuestradores se habían ido, era un dolor en el estomago saber que no pudieron arrestarlo, y seguro su prima ni siquiera los vio, pues tenía los ojos vendados. Lo que si necesitaba saber era que había sucedido. Pero esperaría a que ella se tranquilizara y se sintiera segura.

William observo a su hija salir en los brazos del agente Grandchester, corrió a ellos, aliviado de que no tenía un rasguño y que estaba con bien. También sentía alivio de que los secuestradores no consiguieron su objetivo, pero entendía que volvería a atacar y quizás de forma distinta, pero se aliviaba de saber que las formulas en los discos estaban a salvo. Nadie sospecharía nunca que su propia hija los tenía y que de nada servía secuestrarla pues ni así los obtendrían.

La llevaron a una ambulancia que iba con ellos. Terry la dejo ahí unos instantes mientras iba a con su superior para saber que harían. No podrían encontrar a los culpables de todo, además la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho.

.

Candy se sentía rara al ser revisada por los paramedicos, ella tenía su propio doctor, era personal, la última vez que estuvo en un hospital había sido en 5 años. Desde entonces no piso otro de nuevo. Y ser tocada por otras manos en verdad no le agradaba. A lo lejos muy alto, vio una pequeña luz de un auto, sonrió al saber que Sam le había echo caso y se había ido. No quería que ella fuera atrapada, suficiente tenía con sus problemas para agregarle el estrés de ir a salvara su mejor amiga, su hermana. Esa palabra la hacía sentir mal, incluso sintió sus ojos que estaban a punto de llorar. Respiro profundo para no hacerlo.

-¿Donde estas?- susurro a si misma. _¿donde la tienes mamá? _Ella en verdad se había esforzado para buscarla llevársela lejos para que no le hicieran daño, pero no la había podido ubicar. Susana Marlow de White era muy buena para esconder las cosas. No lo dudaba.

Albert se acerco a ella. - No estas herida - confirmo. Candy solo asintió.

-Gracias- le dijo- por venirme a salvar.

-No quería que de nuevo volviera a sufrir- Esa oración la dejo perpleja, ¿Acaso sus padres le contaron? ¿porque lo hicieron? Hubiera preferido mantenerlo en secreto como había estado, no quería que nadie se enterara de sus cicatrices de sus golpes que sufrió, como siempre, por sus padres. Agacho la mirada algo nerviosa, pensando que seguro ya sabían lo de Sam también, ese era otro punto. Tampoco le gustaba hablar de ello, pues sabía lo que Sam su pelirroja amiga había sufrido. Acaso nunca en la vida de ambas había algo de felicidad.

Pero entonces observo a su primo, medio sonrió, Albert y Sam hacían una excelente pareja. Quizás solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón, bueno la que lo necesitaba sería su gran amiga.

-Nada se repitió- le dijo, con algo de pesar.

-Los paramedicos te llevaran al hospital para una revisión de rutina

-No- le corto- estoy bien Albert, lo único que necesito es descansar, dormir todo un día entero- le sonrió. Esperando que no la enviaran al hospital, porque entonces su madre lo aprovecharía y ordenaría secuestrarla de nuevo y no quería estar atada, además sus muñecas ya estaban bien, ya no le dolían, solo le dejaron unas marcas que seguro con el tiempo desaparecería.

-Candy...- Albert no estaba muy seguro.

-Albert, por favor, no necesito ir a ningún hospital, no estoy herida, no sangro- las palabras de la rubia removieron el interior de su primo.

-Esta bien, yo no podre llevarte a tu departamento, le diré a uno de los agentes que te acompañe, ¿de acuerdo?- Candy asintió. Rogando porque fuera su novio quien la llevara.

.

Albert se acerco a el grupo de agentes que estaban a su cargo, de nada servía buscar, además necesitaban descansar. Hablo con su tío quien al escuchar que su hija estaba bien, pidió que alguien lo llevara a MediLab, suspiro resignado de que su tío era un mal padre. Britter fue quien se lo llevo, lo dejaría en los laboratorios e iría al departamento de para saber como estaban los demás trabajadores y llamaría a su hija para decirle que no iría a dormir.

-Terry- llamo al castaño, llevándoselo alejándose del grupo.-amigo, necesito un favor.

-Dime- Terry nunca le negaría nada a su mejor amigo.

-Lleva a Candy a su departamento, quiere ir a descansar y yo debo ir a la oficina con Britter y saber si el infiltrado ha enviado algo.-

-Claro- Terry no se negó. Por su pecosa haría cualquier cosa.

-Gracias, hermano- agradeció el rubio

-Cuando quieras.

-Agentes, es mejor ir a descansar. Mañana sera un largo día-

.

Candy esperaba. Sonrió cuando vio a su novio acercarse a ella.

-El auto esta listo, pequeña pecosa- dijo divertido.

-Engreído- le dijo- deja mi pecas en paz.

Terry solo supo reír. Tomándola del brazo la llevo hasta el auto, abriendo la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero. Y apresurándose para subir. Arrancando el auto y alejándose de aquel lugar. Candy lo observaba y sin pensarlo dejo caer su cabeza en el hombre de él. Quería sentirlo cerca. Y no dejarlo ir, no todavía. Grandchester sonrió, estaba feliz de saber que su novia estaba bien, sin ninguna herida. La amaba y no sabía cual hubiera sido su reacción si la hubiera visto tan mal.

Al cabo de 10 minutos entraron a la ciudad. Candy no quería separarse de él, no quería ir a su departamento, porque al entrar ahí sabría lo que era y no quería recordarlo todavía. No todavía.

-Terry- tomo su mano que estaba en la palanca de cambios- llévame a tu departamento.

Fue una sorpresa, escuchar eso.-¿Porque?- pregunto

-No quiero sentirme sola hoy, quiero que me acompañes, te he extrañado- le murmuro. Dándole un beso en la mejilla con cariño

-Bien- se dirigió a su departamento. Quería velar sus sueños esta noche.


	15. Chapter 14

Noche de pasión

El departamento de Terry, era amplio, decorado con sencillez pero que le daba un aire de modernidad y antigüedad. Los mas necesitados muebles, ocupaban algún espacio de este. Las paredes eran blancas con algún cuadro de adorno, alguna pintura y alguna fotografía.

Tenía 2 habitaciones, una cocina pequeña y sala. No había ningún astivo de suciedad, todo estaba limpio sin faltar. Dos ventanas grandes que mostraban la vista de la ciudad. Candy admiro el lugar, era del mismo tamaño que el de ella, con la diferencia que tenía 1 habitación secreta donde guardaba su vestimenta de trabajo no agradable.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar- sus palabras eran como de burla. Pues para Terry era un departamento demasiado ostentoso, pero como podría negarse algo a sus padre, mas que nada a su madre quien lo convenció de tomarlo. Porque si de el hubiera sido la decisión, tendría un pequeño departamento, con una habitación, un baño, una sala y cocina juntos. Sencillo, como él.

-Es hermoso- declaro Candy. Le gustaba el ambiente. Pues se podía ver en muy pequeñas partes el gusto de una mujer. -¿Tu lo decoraste?- pregunto, teniendo curiosidad de saber quien lo hizo.

-No. Si lo hubiera hecho yo, estaría todo monótono, sin pinturas o fotografías. Simple, como los hombres- tal cosa la hizo reír.- Necesito el gusto de una mujer bella para quedar así.

"_mujer bella"_ repitió Candy en su cabeza, forzó una sonrisa, que Terry no percibió al estar recordando ese momento especial. -Así que una mujer lo decoro- no pudo evitar derramar celos en las palabras. Terry la observo ir hacía el centro observando el lugar, pero le causo gracia saber que su novia estaba celosa ¿o se había equivocado?- ¿Quien es?

Reprimió reírse de ella, quizás eso empeoraría mas la situación. Camino hasta ella rodeando su cintura, importándole poco que ella estuviera húmeda... susurrando en su oído - Eleonor- Candy se estremeció, es sentir su aliento, pero punzadas de celos llegaron también- mi madre.- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sonriendo.

Su rostro se torno rojo, había estado celosa de la madre de su novio. Su suegra. Que tonta se sentía, estaba actuando como una chiquilla de 15, sintiendo celos tontos de su novio.

-Tiene buen gusto- quiso remediar sus locos celos.

-Herede sus gusto- le siguió susurrando al oído- conseguí una novia hermosa... y celosa- ya no pudo evitar sus carcajadas. No es que se estuviera burlando, simplemente le causaba gracia que su novia sintiera celos de su madre. Aunque su madre también era hermosa, pero no se comparaba con su pecas.

-Tonto- dijo dándole un pequeño y suave golpe en su brazos que rodeaban aun su cintura.

Se volteo hacía él, para plantarle un beso. Rodeando su cuello, recargándose en él, para sentirse a salvo, que ya no estaba en peligro. El castaño rodeo su cintura fuerte, para que no se le escapara. Fue un beso corto pero lleno de amor.

-Necesitas cambiarte esa ropa mojada- hablo acariciando su mejilla.-Ven te daré algo de ropa para que te cambies y si quieres te das un baño.

-Eso sería grandioso, Terry- apretó su mano, que la llevaba a su habitación. Terry saco una camisa de él, que era larga y unos pantalones de dormir. No podía dejarla solo con la camisa, sería una tentación andando y no creía poder resistirse a sus deseos.

-Toma- le dio la ropa, volvió a tomar su mano para ir al baño- Hay agua caliente y fría, la que quieras usar. ¿Tienes hambre?

Candy sonreía, su novio era amable y caballeroso con ella y le gustaba. Pero no tenía hambre- No, solo quiero ducharme para sentirme mejor.

Un casto beso fue su sello para saber que debía dejarla sola- Bien... pecas el baño es todo tuyo-

-Demonios Terry, deja de llamarme así- el castaño solo dejo salir su risa, la había escuchado a pesar de ya estar fuera de la habitación.

.

Susana, estaba al pendiente del teléfono, necesitaba saber como habían salido las cosas, pero nadie se limitaba a llamarla, se estaba desesperando, ya había pasado una hora desde que los policías habían ido a buscar a su hija, pero ni siquiera su tonto esposo William la llamaba para saber.

-¿Los encontrarían aun, ahí?- se pregunto, no creía que Braham fuera un idiota y que no pusiera a tensión al mensaje que ella le envió. Pero y si lo habían atrapado, eso significaba el fin de ella también, pues sabía que el francesito escupiría toda la sopa y diría también el nombre de su socia, ella.

-Maldita sea Braham, ¿Porque demonios no llamas idiota?- masculló en bajo. No quería que la servidumbre la escuchara. A los pocos segundos su teléfono empezó a vibrar, el numero no salía.

-_¿Como estas querida?- _escuchar su acento francés la alivió.

-¿porque demonios llamas hasta ahora?- le reclamo- ¿que ha sucedido?

-_La dejamos en la bodega, la policía no tardo en llegar. Escapamos sin que nos notarán.- _suspiro de alivió, no los habían capturado.

-Y Candy?

-_Ya fue rescatada, querida. Ahora seguro estará en la jefatura de policía o con su primo, recuerda que por el momento no la dejaran sola-_

-Lo se- Susana lo comprendía bien y conocía a su esposo y sobrino, eran muy sobre protectores con su hija y seguro no la dejarían sola por estos dos últimos días- Nos veremos mas tarde Braham.

_-Te estaré esperando, Susy-_ Braham cortó la llamada.

Observo el teléfono por unos segundos, ya estaba mas tranquila, ahora lo que haría sería dormir, pues si no lo hacía seguro su cutis se vería perjudicado al tener bolsas por no dormir las horas que debía. Ya en su camisón, se metió a la cama, para dormir, dentro de unas horas tendría un plan para su próximo golpe.

.

Candy terminó de ducharse, poniéndose un bóxer de Terry, que le dio como ropa interior, la camisa y el pantalón, había algo que quería hacer esa noche y no era dormir- dormir. Una sonrisa picara apareció en sus labios. Había extrañado mucho a su novio y hoy no lo dejaría ser un total caballero.

Terry observaba por las ventanas la ciudad en plena madrugada. Recordando como se sintió cuando supo que su novia había sido secuestrada, no dijo nada a nadie y ni siquiera se altero, ni demostró como se sentía, pues nadie sabía que ellos eran novios. Y prefería que siguiera así, en secreto. No sabía porque pero presentía que si Susana Marlow de White se enteraba de ese noviazgo algo malo pasaría, podía sentirlo.

Dos manos oscurecieron su vista, sintió el aroma de frescura y recién bañada. Acarició su brazos sin esforzarse a quitarse las manos de sus ojos. Sin embargo en un movimiento rápido sorprendió a la rubia. Haciéndola gritar.

-Te ves mas limpia- bromeo.

-Terry, deja de molestar- su novio decía cosas en broma y parecía incorregible. Y quería que siguiera así.

-De acuerdo- le sonrió. Con cuidado coloco su mano sobre su mejilla, agachándose para tomara sus labios. Se besaron encerraron sus labios, convirtiéndolos en seres sensuales exquisitas. Se volvieron a separar, él aun tenía su mano en la mejilla. Se miraron uno al otro a los ojos, los orbes de color azul en los verdes, volvieron a acercarse para fundirse en otro beso, esta vez con mas pasión. Sus lenguas se enfrentaron entre sí, como las manos de Candy estaban en sus brazos, mientras que la otra mano de Terry bajo acariciando su cintura. Candy se quejo un poco en la boca a medida que continuaron besándose apasionadamente.

Hasta que el celular de Terry empezó a gimió de fastidió, sus movimientos iban bien. Terry alzo una ceja al escuchar su protesta. ¿Que tenía en mente su pecosa novia? lo averiguaría cuando supiera quien llamaba a esa hora.

-¿Bueno?- contesto. Mas no esperaba que Candy lo siguiera, y le empezara a dar besos en el cuello y mordisquear su oreja.

-_¿has dejado a mi prima en su departamento?- _casi maldijo en alto, Albert lo mataría si supiera que su adorada primita, lo estaba excitando a un nivel muy superior a él.

-S..i- se aclaro la garganta para hablar bien- Si, Albert- Candy dejo de besarle al escuchar el nombre de su primo. Mas eso no evito que lo metiera en problemas.

-Ohhh... si Terry... así...- perplejo Terry la observaba. Ella acababa de gemir su nombre, haciéndolos parecer que tenían sexo.

_-¿Que demonios?- _y escuchar el grito de Albert no era bueno- _estas teniendo sexo con mi prima?. Te voy a matar Grandchester._

_-_No estoy teniendo nada con tu prima y ... Candy deja de decir esas cosas. Tu primo me hará picadillo-

-Ohhhh ... mas fuerte Terry, acelera... así... mas-

Terry ya no dijo nada, sabía que al pronunciar una sola palabra... lo condenarían.

.

Albert escuchaba los gemidos de su prima y no podía creer que lo estuvieran haciendo y menos que hicieran ruido cuando el estaba hablando por teléfono, al menos debían de tener vergüenza al hacerlo mientras hablaban por teléfono.

Entonces se dio cuenta que si ellos dos llegaran a ser pareja, si era sincero, no le importunaba en absoluto. Parecían hacer buena pareja, pero debía ser serio con Terry y hacerle saber lo que pasaría si hacía daño a su prima, podía ser un primo posesivo cuando quería.

-Dejen de hacer sus cosas y pon me atención- pidió serio, grave y molesto. Escuchaba como Terry pedía a Candy que dejara de hacer algo, que no hacían. No sabía que su prima podía ser tan abierta y sin timidez.

-_Hola Albert- _escucho la voz de su prima, seguro Terry ya no quería hablar.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-

-_Molestando a Terry- _la escucho admitir.

-Lo quieres meter en problemas?-

-_No, solo jugaba con él_- podía asegurar que su prima sonreía divertida.

-¿Que hace Terry aun en tu departamento?-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.- _No quería quedarme sola, sabes. Necesitaba tener a alguien que se quedara conmigo, para sentirme segura y estoy segura que Terry es muy bueno en la defensa ¿cierto?_

La comprendió -¿Se quedara en el sofá?

-_En la cocina- _muy a lo lejos se escuchaban murmuraciones y seguro maldiciones de su amigo.

-Bien, cuídate Candy y si Grandchester se quiere aprovechar de ti, dale una patada en sus joyas.

-_De acuerdo, tengo tu permiso-_

-_No son mis padres para autorizar nada-_ se quejo a gritos Terry.

-Feliz noche prima y dile a Grandchester que no se pase.

_-Claro, como digas primito-_

Corto la llamada, suspiro cansado, pues aun estaba en la oficina de Britter. Tendría una madrugada larga.

.

Candy reía de la expresión de Terry, quien se veía molesto. Se tiro sobre él, colgando de su cuello, y besándolo, para quitarle esa molestia. Correspondió su beso que fue corto y apasionado.

-No creas que con un beso me contentaras- dijo rodeando su cintura, se haría del rogar un poquito, se lo merecía ¿cierto?

-Solo era una broma- repartía besos por todo su rostro.

-Gemías como si yo te estuviera poseyendo y no era cierto- le reclamo.

-Pero si tu quieres...- susurro a su oído-... puedes tenerme, solo hazlo cariño.

-Candy.. no tientes a tu suerte- gruño, porque tomaría enserio sus palabras.

-Me gustan los retos- se despego de él. Quitándose el pantalón que le dio. Mostrando así, sus piernas blancas y lechosas que lo incitaban a perder la caballerosidad y darle paso al diablo del deseo.

-Así que ese era tu plan ¿Eh?- ahora entendía lo que quería hacer desde que le pidió ir a su departamento.

-Uh oh... parece que el agente especial Terruce Grandchester, me ha descubierto- llego a él con pasos sensuales. Acariciando con su mano el pecho de su novio cubierto por su camisa azul de FBI- ¿que harás?

-Candy... me estas llevando al limite- no quería perder la cordura, pero ella era un arma mortal sensual y esas caricias que daba debían de estar prohibidas para el mundo entero, lo estaba matándole deseo.

-Quiero que me lleves al limite- acerco sus labios rozándolos suave, tomando su labio inferior y besándolo con todo el placer que pudiera tener.

Ella tenía su camisa de dormir, mas se la quito deslizándola lento y acariciándola al mismo tiempo. Dejándola solo con su ropa interior que le presto. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con deseo se toparon con los azules de él, tenía una expresión seductora en su rostro. La habitación estaba poco iluminada, dándoles una escena mas romántica y sexual.

Se inclinó para darle un beso muy apasionado, lenguas chocando entre gemidos otra ligera de bloqueo de sus labios. Como al igual que la primera vez que se dieron. La mano de Terry comenzó a descender lentamente desde la cadera hasta el final, a tientas a su parte inferior. Candy chilló un poco a su toque.

La sangre estaba empezando a subir de prisa hasta la cabeza. Candy levanto su rodilla en poco para sentir su hombría levantándose a través de su pantalón. Él gemía suavemente en su boca, ya que terminó el beso. Se miraron de cerca, a los ojos del otro por un momento, entonces Candy agarró su camisa empezandosela a quitar, dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Continuando con lo que estaban haciendo. Terry fue tentado ahora a dar de nuevo el primer paso simplemente mirando a su figura menuda y delgada en la ropa interior de él, pero Candy se movió rápidamente en él. Candy llevo a sus dedos delgados y ágiles en el botón del pantalón de Terry, en un segundo, su pantalón cayó a la alfombra donde se habían establecido para sus caricias.

A Candy le gustaba su apariencia sin ropa, ella miraba a sus pectorales cincelados, sus bien construidas abdominales, todo el camino a su bien dotada zona. Ella le dio una mirada seductora de deseo, cuando comenzó a cerrar sus labios con él de nuevo. Terry llevó sus manos a la espalda dando pequeñas caricias, dejándolos que se deslizaran a sus montículos pechos Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, por fin la había quitado por completo su pantalón.

La miró a los brillantes ojos verdes. _"Ella es impresionante ... hermosa."_

Terry siguió, tendió una mano hacia la ropa interior, buscando en ella y le acarició los labios vaginales con sus dedos extendidos. Él esbozó una sonrisa seductora sólo escuchar gemir y retorcerse de placer. Sus dos dedos acariciaban y luego se inserta en su vagina, a través de un ritmo de meter y sacar. Sus gemidos intensificó a medida que bombea los dedos en las paredes vaginales a un ritmo mayor. La forma en que se hizo la expresión de su rostro le había dicho a Terry que lo necesitaba. Ella lo necesita ahora.

Él dejó de bombear los dedos en ella, y los sacó. Se sentía la humedad y la humedad en sus dos dedos de haber hecho esas movidas a ella. Terry, volvió con un pequeño beso, como ahora se había despojado del último elemento de la ropa interior de sus piernas, tirando hacia fuera y sobre la alfombra. Ahora estaba endurecido y listo en su primera vez haciendo esto con la chica enfrente, quien era su novia en secreto y amaba tanto. Su virilidad erguida estaba frotando y rectificado en sus labios vaginales resbaladizas, por lo que Candy aún más deseado que él la tomara.

-Espera, Candy- Terry dijo, antes de que pudiera seguir adelante.-Yo. .. No tengo un preservativo conmigo.

Candy se inclinó junto a su oído y le susurró: -Tu no tienes que hacerlo. Estoy tomando la píldora.

Terry se detuvo por un momento.- Incluso es mejor.- Él sonrió ampliamente.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en un beso profundo, y poco a poco cayeron en el suelo. Ella gimió con fuerza al sentir sus largos centímetros que llegaban más lejos de las profundidades de sus cavidades vaginales. Terry llego hasta el fondo, hasta meterlo todo.

-Terry sigue. Sólo llévame contigo.-le pidió con su voz suave.

Terry empezó a embestir en su caliente y húmeda vagina, a un ritmo lento, Candy rodeo las piernas envueltas en su cintura y sus uñas cavando en la espalda. Para Terry, se sentía suave como el terciopelo, simplemente empujando dentro y fuera de ella un ritmo lento. Para Candy, sin embargo, incluso si le gustaba la sensación de él dentro de ella, no le gustaba el ritmo a dónde iba.

Candy elevo las manos y agarro firmemente los hombros de Terry, lo que hizo confundir a Terry por su acción. A continuación, volcó sus posiciones, de modo que su espalda estaba en la alfombra y ella fue sobre la parte superior. Ella se sujeto firmemente su hombría con su intimidad y lo tuvo en el punto exacto. Candy puso sus caderas una y otra vez sobre él, con las manos coloca ahora en su finamente construido pecho, Terry agarró sus caderas como ella lo montó salvajemente, su cabello rubio, largo y salvaje se movía de adelante hacía atrás a su ritmo, mientras ella gemía en voz alta a la sensación de él dentro de ella. Sus manos se colocaron ahora en sus pechos de color blanco lechoso, acariciándolos y burlarse de ellos con toques de luz.

-¡Ah! ... -Candy dejó escapar un fuerte gemido mientras sus manos delgadas y suaves tomaban pedazos de su piel.

Terry maldijo, al sentir como las paredes se apretaban sobre su pene endurecido, ya que ella había continuado con sus movimientos sobre las caderas de él y lo montó muy bien. No iba a dejar que se saliera con la victoria y él seguro que no se iba a venir dentro de ella en esta posición. Candy lanzó un grito de sorpresa, ya que Terry volcó sus posiciones una vez más para que él estaba en la cima. Golpeó en sus profundidades lisas, con mucho poder y más rápido de lo habitual. Candy gimió en voz alta, incluso en sus golpes rápidos, como él se quejó en su cuello.

-¡Ah, Ah, Ah! Terry! Más... mas!- Candy casi le gritó a su potente empuje.

Ellos estaban acercadose más y más al punto culminante, sus orgasmos. Terry cerró sus caderas varias veces más y traté de no liberar su semen, como él apretaba los dientes más o menos. Pero ya estaba llegando a su fin.

-Me vengo-Candy lanzó un grito.

Terry dio un empuje pocas más poderosos, enterrando su rostro en su cuello gimiendo en voz alta su nombre. Candy gritó el de él, como sus paredes vaginales apretaron con fuerza su virilidad endurecida, el cual derramaba su semilla dentro de ella. Sus jugos fluyeron y cubierto su pene. El orgasmo se prolongó por un momento en conjunto, como Terry se desplomó sobre sus pechos, los dos jadeando fuertemente. Estaban pegajosos de sudor. La habitación entera olía a sexo.

Tomó un largo rato antes de que se hubieran establecido finalmente. Terry poco a poco se retiro de ella, dejando un fino hilo blanco de semen inclinándose hacia fuera de la punta de su pene, y sus jugos combinados que sale de Candy.

-Eso fue increíble, Terry.- dijo Candy jadeando a la ligera.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado.- Terry sonrió endiabladamente.

-Es un poco tarde.- Candy habló en voz baja. -Tal vez deberíamos ir a dormir, en estos momentos.

-Si-. Estuvo de acuerdo en un tono silencio. Ya pronto amanecería y debían descansar un poco, y podrían dejar lo demás posiciones para cuando se levantaran.

Terry se levantó y recogió a Candy, haciendo que ella envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Su pene erecto, todavía, se hundió en sus labios vaginales, haciendo que Candy gimiera en el encuentro complacido. Con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello y sus manos la celebración de sus caderas, Terry se la llevó fuera de la sala y se dirigió a la habitación que por primera vez tendría mas de un acompañante, por las ventanas se veía la muerta madrugada que lentamente daba paso al amanecer.


	16. Chapter 15

Motivos

Era un poco temprano en la mañana, cuando el sol comenzaba a elevarse por encima de los cielos de la ciudad. Casi todas las calles del barrio estaban vacíos, y también la silenciosa habitación. Dentro de la habitación había dos ocupantes, en lo profundo de sus sueños, donde sus cuerpos desnudos estaban cubiertos por sábanas de la cama de gran tamaño. Estaban en una cama de matrimonio, con la mujer rubia acurrucada sobre su castaño compañero masculino. Diez minutos más tarde, el reloj digital en la mesilla de noche de Terry sonó varias veces durante un minuto aproximadamente.

Los brillantes ojos azules de Terry se abrieron lentamente mientras miraba alrededor con su visión borrosa. Vio la hora en el reloj, con su visión menos borrosa.

-Maldita sea, qué noche ...- , murmuró en voz baja.

Luego volvió la cabeza hacia abajo, sobre su pecho y vio el rostro de Candy, su pelo rubio que se veía alborotado por las extravagantes actividades de la noche anterior. Candy abrió sus ojos verdes aun con visión borrosa, se levantó un poco, bostezó ruidosamente y se estiró de su profundo sueño. Terry se incorporó un poco, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Oh ... buenos días, Terry.-

-Buen día Candy.- Hizo una mueca diabólica.

Terry y Candy se acercaron hasta topar sus labios entre sí por un largo tiempo y candente, antes de que se retiraron otra.

-Esa fue la mejor noche que he pasado, y mas contigo.- Señaló.

-¿Estás seguro que fue genial?- Candy se echó a reír un poco.-Estuviste genial-

-Gracias a mis años de entrenamiento de mi" adolescencia "-. Él le sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa a medida que se acercaron para otro beso corto.

-Si seguimos así, nunca saldremos de la cama- dijo Candy.

-Mejor- Terry la abrazo volviéndola a acostar y besarla, mientras se posicionaba sobre ella. Candy lo abrazo por la espalda tratando de que se pegara mas a su cuerpo, quería fundirse en uno solo. Mas el teléfono de Terry empezó a timbrar...

_Mi jefe no me deja respirar, _  
_Mi jefe no me deja ni tomar café, _  
_Mi jefe es un Vikingo, es un becerro, es un mormón, _  
_Por eso le cantamos esta canción._

No iba a contestar, pero recordó que ese era el tono de su jefe, Albert. Se alejo de ella, escuchándola gruñir enojada, tomo su teléfono para contestar..

-Grandchester-

_-Terry ¿donde estas?- _pregunto Albert

-Estoy muy bien jefe y usted ¿como amaneció? Claro se me olvidaba que el jefe no saluda... pero bueno... estoy en mi departamento-

-_Déjate de tonterías Terry, necesito que pases por mi prima, tráela a la delegación... necesitamos saber si ella vio o escucho a alguien.-_

-Como ordene Jefe-

_-Cállate Terry y has lo que te digo- _Albert corto la llamada.

-Que humor- murmura Terry..

-¿Que quería Albert?- le pregunta Candy. Trazando pequeños círculos en su pecho, desconcentrandolo en el momento.

-Preciosa si sigues haciendo eso... me mataras- detuvo su mano dándole un beso en la palma de esta. Candy sonrió- Tu primo gruñón quiere que te vaya a recoger a tu departamento...

-¿Para que?- pregunto- ¿me iras a recoger?-

-... quiere que te lleve a la delegación.. quieren hacerte algunas preguntas ... sobre lo de ayer-

Candy se tenso por unos segundos. Debía imaginárselo, era obvio que querían saber si había visto o si reconocería la voz de alguno que le pondrían... Suspiro suave, no podía decirles que no, porque no estaba grave en un hospital y mucho menos había sido violada como para quedar traumatizada.

-Ok-

-Tranquila, yo estaré ahí apoyándote- le dijo Terry, dándole un beso casto pero amoroso. Levantándose desnudo de la cama directo al baño.

Candy lo observo a todo esplendor, tenía un trasero firme y sexy, una espalda no tan ancha, unos músculos casi perfectos pero eran geniales para ella. Era maravilloso saber que había probado ese cuerpo, era tan encantador y todo un caballero, cuando no se comportaba como un chiquillo rebelde, pero todas sus facetas le encantaban.

Nunca había sentido tanta felicidad, apartando la de sus amigas, pero felicidad privada que alguien le haya dado en una relación era nuevo. Se sentía tan llena, tan deseada, hermosa a pesar de que su madre le decía todo lo contrario, se sentía única y amada. Y sabía que era así.

Porque Terry se lo había demostrado, se lo estaba demostrando, con cada detalle, cada palabra y con sus besos clandestinos. Merecía la pena tener su relación escondida, porque si su madre se enterara, lo primero que haría sería poner un grito en en cielo seguido por algunas maldiciones a los dos, después se encargaría de hacerle la vida imposible a Terry hasta que lo volviera loco o terminara matándose. Y no quería nada de eso. Nunca le deseaba nada mal a nadie, bueno excepto a su madre, quien debería estar muerta por lo menos y aunque varias veces quiso no pensar en ellos era en vano, porque lo pensaba y lo deseaba con toda su fuerza y no se arrepentía de ello.

.

Braham ya estaba harto de verla dar vuelta y vuelta por todo el suelo, le haría un hoyo a su preciado piso. Esa mujer a veces era bipolar, porque no entendía sus cambios radicales de humor.

-Podrías parar "Yelena"- pidió Braham usando su sobrenombre, porque si usaba el verdadero gritaría. Además por algo se cubría el rostro con un velo, pareciendo musulmana.

-Es que no entiendo porque no ha venido- alzo la voz. Mirando ferozmente a su socio.

-Porque pediste que le dijera, que dentro de dos días contactarías con ella- Braham trataba de no gritar.

-Pero demonios.. debía al menos comunicarse.- Susana estaba que echaba rayos.

-¡Basta ya!- Braham podía soportar sus berrinches pero había algunos que no, como este- ¿Acaso quieres que la encuentren, quieres perder todo por lo que hemos trabajado?, entiende que debe pasar desapercibida hasta que se calme todo ese alboroto por el secuestro de la mocosa esa.

Eliza, escuchaba desde su habitación lo que ellos hablaban, había puesto micrófonos en algunos lados, trabajaba bien encubierta que nadie sospechaba que ella escuchaba y grababa las conversaciones de todo y todos.

-Me preocupa saber que ella se pueda voltear contra nosotros- dijo desesperada Susana

-Yelena... no puedes pensar eso, recuerda que no lo haría nunca, menos sabiendo que tienes algo que ella quiere y si lo mantienes oculto, nunca se volverá hacía nosotros.

Eliza quedo sorprendida... ahora comprendía porque Fire trabajaba para ellos. ¿Que tenían en su poder?... ¿Algún familiar? ¿algo valioso? No lo sabría hasta averiguarlo, y lo haría cuidadosamente. Para que no sospecharan de ella.

.

_4 años atrás..._

_Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir y estaba alterada, ni siquiera se atrevía a salir del baño... había cosas que no entendía.. cosas que prefería no saber... y cosas que quisiera recuperar... pero era inútil tratar de dejar de ser una ladrona... "Fire" así la llamaban ahora, por el cabello rojo, peluca, que usaba. Pero ni aunque fuera la mas famosa, tuviera dinero hasta no más, nada de eso le importaba, lo único importante era su familia y no hablaba de su madre o su padre, porque siendo sincera, a ellos no les importaba lo que le sucediera, solo era un articulo mas de colección, lo importante para ellos era su trabajo o verse bien ante la sociedad._

_Para ella era importante su nana Ponny, su Dr. George y su nueva amiga Sam... pero mucho mas importante eran dos personas que no volverían ver y que podrían morir si ella no obedeciera a sus nuevos dueños..._

_Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de su madre.. pero ahora la estaba conociendo. Nunca podría salirse de ese trabajo menos cuando su madre la había amenazado con matar a su abuela Elroy pero no solo eso sino a su hermana recién nacida que su madre habían escondido junto con su abuela. Ellos eran su enganche._

_Su hermana que no conocía y que apenas vio el día que nació y su abuela, ahora no podía hacer nada, si un día pensó en desaparecer ahora era imposible._

_-¿Porque?- sollozaba.-¿Donde están?_

_._

Candy termino de cambiarse, sabiendo que Terry estaba en su sofá esperándola... suspiro con desgano. En la esquina de su habitación, colgaba un cuadro, en la cual se veía la fotografía en ellas aparecían una señora de edad de cabello gris, rostro serio y con ella cargando a una bebe de un año, que sonreía animada, con ojos verdes y cabello castaño, lo único que esa niña había heredado era el color de ojos porque el cabello era heredado del amante que dejo embarazada a su madre. No le importaba si era su media hermana, lo importante era que la quería, mucho.

-Pequitas... apúrate- grito desde el otro lado Terry- tu primo esta como loco, esperándonos.

-Yo apuesto a que lo gruñón se lo quitaría una pelirroja- le susurro al oído. Sorprendiéndolo, pues creía aun estaba en su habitación arreglándose. Le gustaba como se veía cuando usaba vestido, y el blanco que llevaba puesto la hacía ver mejor.

-Te ves hermosa- no pudo evitar besarla, no verla por las tres noches que estuvo en la casa de sus padres se le hizo eterno.

-Terry vamos o Albert estará muy gruñón si no llegamos rápido.

-De acuerdo- dijo derrotado, pues sabía que su amigo era una molestia.

.

Habían llegado y lo primero que hicieron con los dos fue llevarlos a una habitación donde le harían preguntas.

-Bien Candy, ¿Viste a las personas que te secuestraron?- interrogo Albert

Candy, actuó que estaba pensando, que hacía memoria para recordar ese incidente.- No los vi, solo recuerdo que se apagaron las luces y alguien me tapaba la boca arrastrándome hacía afuera, al salir al jardín de atrás todo seguía oscuro y yo les daba la espalda para verlos. Cuando me separaron de George y vi como hacía lo posible para que no me llevaran solo vi a dos hombres vestidos de negro y con gorros, después solo oscuridad.

-Y cuando te llevaron a la bodega?

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, se sabía ese camino desde que la primera vez que la llevaron ahí.- No- les dijo- desperté y estaba colgando con los ojos vendados, no vi a nadie.

-¿Y sus voces, los escuchaste, te hablaron?-

-Eran distorsionadas- les contesto.

Albert analizaba lo que le decía su prima, los secuestradores lo habían echo bien, se habían tapados los rostros y hicieron identificables sus voces. No tenían nada, eso era desesperante. Observo a su prima que decía de sus captores, era confuso.

-... medio escuche sus voces, pero uno dijo que la policía ya se acercaba y que tenían que irse. El que parecía ser el jefe ordeno a uno de sus hombres que se llevara a alguien creo que era una mujer.

-¿Te dijo algo?

_- Ya vienen a rescatarte, querida... nos veremos en dos días en el mismo lugar, no faltes. _No podía decirles eso.

-No me dijo nada-

Albert suspiros- Candy, se que esto es incomodo y duro... pero necesito saber si te hicieron algo, quiero saberlo.

Candy entendía a lo que se refería... no creía que fuera algo grave lo que le habían echo.

-Me echaron agua ría y después me electrocutaban cada 10 minutos.-

Los que se encontraban ahí estaban sorprendidos por el tono de voz que lo dijo, tan tranquila como si eso no era nada doloroso. Candy tomo el vaso de café de su primo, un sorbo no le haría mal, además no había tomado o comido nada desde que se levanto, solo había recibido y dado besos y eso no llenaban su estomago hambriento.

Britte entro a la habitación, su infiltrado se había comunicado. Y le daba noticias importantes que ayudaban en el caso "Fire". Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo, no le importo si estaba ahí Candy, sabía que ella era una victima y no el enemigo.

-Sabemos los motivos- les informo a sus agentes- Ellos tienen algo que hace retener a Fire con ellos, no sabemos que es, pero creo que Fire esta trabajando con ellos por obligación.

Candy se ahogo con el café. Llamando la atención de todos, tosió fuerte casi escupiendo lo que había tomado. Cuando se calmo, vio que todos la miraban debía dar una mentira.

-El café estaba muy amargo- les dijo.

-Perdón, así tomo mi café- le hablo Albert.

-Con razón eres amargado a veces.- murmuro, pero todos la escucharon.

-¿Que va a pasar señor?- pregunto Terry.

-El infiltrado que tenemos con ellos, tratara de averiguar que es lo que tienen. Eso nos servirá en algo.- dijo Britter

-¿Si llegáramos a saber que es lo que tienen de Fire? ¿Que haremos?- pregunto Archie.

-Lo usaremos como intercambio, le daremos lo que ellos tienen a cambio de información- declaro Britte.

Candy escucho... ¿que haría? bien podría decirles a Braham y Susana sobre el infiltrado que hay con ellos, siempre supo que había uno pero nunca le hicieron caso "confiamos en nuestro personal" le habían dicho, pues que tontos eran. Sin embargo podría usar eso como una ayuda, dejaría que el FBI encontrara el lugar en donde tenían a su abuela y hermana, pero no dejaría que ellos supieran, antes encontraría al infiltrado y estaría al pendiente de él o ella. Ellos mismo estaban ayudándola, y esperaba que pronto averiguaran ese maldito lugar donde Susana las había enviado.


	17. Chapter 16

Pistas

Candy había dormido otro día con su novio secreto, esta vez en su departamento. Eran las 2 de la mañana, lo veía dormir mostrando su pecho desnudo, sentía su amor. Suspiro suave teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo. Nunca en su vida deseo tanto quedarse con alguien como lo deseaba ahora, Terry era todo lo que ella imagino de un hombre... además había algo importante que lo unía mas él, amor.

Estaba enamorada, en tan pocos días se llego a enamorar de él, cada vez que escuchaba su voz su corazón latía mas rápido, sus ojos se iluminaban y su respiración se agitaba. Mas siempre llegaba una pregunta a su cabeza ¿Que pasaría si el se enterara de quien era, lo que era?

Sin hacer mucho movimiento se levanto de la cama, tapándose con la manta verde y salir de la habitación, observando por la ventana la fría noche.

Recordando que mañana volvería al mundo normal, a su mundo al cual pertenecía y en el cual era una ladrona, volvería a ser solo un objeto que cuando querían era utilizado. Quería matar todas las memorias que tenía con su trabajo, quería decir basta... hasta aquí.. huir lejos y seguro llevarse a Terry con ella, a donde no la conocieran, donde no le hicieran daño y por mas que la solución fuera simple y muy tentadora... no podía.

Si tan siquiera se le ocurriera irse, desaparecer del mapa y que su madre no volviera a saber de ella, lo pagaría una persona, su media hermana. No es que no quisiera a su media hermana pero Dios cuanto hubiera deseado que su madre nunca la hubiera tenido, así las cosas serían tan simples.

Y sin embargo, estaba cansada-cansada. Tenía mucha presión sobre ella, podía salvar a su padre, darle pistas al FBI, golpear a su madre, cosa que deseaba hacer cada vez que la veía, podría revelarseles. Mas todo eso se esfumaba a los pocos segundos de pensarlo. era humana, cometía errores, pero parecía no poder corregirlos.

-Dios- susurro apoyando la cabeza sobre la ventana-por favor ayúdame. Necesito encontrarlas, te pido que me ayudes a encontrarlas, y te prometo, juro... que cuando ellas estén a salvo, haré que Braham y Susana paguen no importa si también voy a la cárcel pero los haré encerrar. Señor, Dios, ayúdame.

.

Solo un día había pasado cuando escucho la conversación de su prometido y la mujer llamada Yelena, y aun no había encontrado nada de información sobre lo que ellos tenía de Fire. Se preguntaba a cada tanto ¿que tenían de Fire? ¿conque la chantajeaban? ¿familia o dinero? Tan difícil saber.

-¿Amor estas bien?- Braham pregunto a Eliza, abrazándola pegándola mas a él-¿Eliza?

-Hmm- Eliza despertó de sus pensamientos- ¿que pasa?

-¿Que tienes? Te ves algo distraída, pensativa-

-Solo pensaba en Fire- su respuesta causo curiosidad a Braham

-Que tiene Fire?- pregunto el francés.

-Admiro su destreza para poder robar sin ser atrapada y me pregunto ¿porque no estaba en la bodega con nosotros? Creo que ella hubiera sido una buena arma para convencer a White de entregar las formulas-

Braham sonrió, si tan solo ella hubiera sabido que Fire no podía ayudarlos porque, era ella quien necesitaba ayuda, era ella quien estaba secuestrada y ella era la hija de White. Mas tenía un buen punto, Fire hubiera echo lo mismo de cinco años atrás. Incluso hubiera sido mejor pues ya tenía una experiencia y sabría como encontrar las formulas, pero por la loca de su socia habían planeado eso, pero todo salió mal. Ni modo así eran las cosas a veces salían bien y a veces salían mal.

-Le dimos un descanso, además se lo merecía, trabaja mucho y se esfuerza demasiado para hacerlo perfecto, por eso le dimos vacaciones.

Eliza quedo intrigada, porque mandar de vacaciones a una ladrona, si solamente trabajaba en las noches y raras veces, algo estaban tramando y ella debía averiguarlo.

-Tienes razón se los merece, la pobre ha de estar cansada de robar y robar y seguir con la misma rutina, necesitaba un descanso.- Eliza rodeo a su prometido por el cuelo, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello.

-Si.. pero no creas que serán largas... habrá un gran golpe pronto y tendremos mucho trabajo-

Eso era lo que Eliza quería oír. Tuvo que besarle con pasión... eso era algo que no le agradaba de su trabajo de infiltrada, tener que llevar bien su papel de prometida con el francés, besarle, decirles cosas cariñosas y mas que nada acostarse con él, quizás eso no era tan malo, el tonto era muy bueno en la cama, pero eso no significaba que debía gustarle él. Pero se dio cuenta que cuando tenía sexo con Braham, le podía sacar toda la información que tenía y ese era un muy buen anzuelo para ella.

.

Candy regreso de nuevo a la habitación, recostándose en la cama, tratando de no hacer muchos movimientos para no despertar a su novio. Sin embargo el brazo de Terry se aferro a su cintura aprisionándola y acercándola a él.

-¿Donde estabas?- pregunto con los ojos cerrados Terry.

-Tomando un vaso de agua- le contesto Candy pegándose a su cuerpo.

-Me dejaste solo- le dijo al oído- sólito.- dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Chiquillo malcriado, duérmete- Candy jugo con él.

-Solo si estas conmigo-

-Siempre-

Abrazados y envueltos los dos cayeron en un sueño profundo

.

Era temprano y Sam abría el taller, ni siquiera quería saber porque Emily tenia un chupeton en el cuello, solo rodó los ojos nunca hubiera imaginado que su amiga pelinegra encontraría el amor en un rubio del FBI. Sam estaba feliz por ella, pero también estaba triste, ella no tenía a nadie, ni siquiera un perro como compañía, solamente a su padre adoptivo a quien le debía mucho.

Con el trascurso de los minutos paso una hora y lo que menos esperaba eran visitas y menos de un rubio con anteojos oscuros que tantas veces metía la pata con ella.

-Buenos días Sam- Albert entro al taller hasta llegar con la pelirroja, sentía la tensión que había entre ellos, cada vez que la veía siempre hacía algo mal- ¿como estas?

-Era una hermosa mañana, hasta que usted llego agente- contesto Sam cruzándose de brazos.

Albert no esperaba que le dijeran, buenos días o como amaneció.. esperaba al menos que le dijera... Candy no esta así que váyase... suspiro derrotado, la chica era rencorosa y seria, pero le gustaban los retos.

-Entonces es mucho mejor ahora que estoy aquí- Sam bufo.

-Ya quisiera usted- le contesto. Siguiendo con su trabajo.

-Escucha Sam... se que me odias

-¿cuando se dio cuenta?- Sam jugo con él.

-... y no entiendo porque?- Albert espero a que ella hablara le diera un motivo, una razón por su odio hacía él, el podría darle muchos como cuando se lanzo sobre ella o la acuso de haber participado en el secuestro de su prima.

Sam, lo medito, mucho... la verdad ya no recordaba si lo odiaba por lo que hizo o simplemente lo quería alejar porque empezaba a verlo atractivo... sus mejillas se sonrojaron en solo pensar en ello, ¿en verdad le gustaba Albert? No... solamente se estaba confundiendo... pero entonces ¿porque no le gustaba verlo de cerca? ¿Porque su corazón se aceleraba rápido cuando lo veía de lejos o de cerca? ¿porque su respiración parecía detenerse al escuchar su voz? Cerro los ojos fuertemente... no podía ser que ella viera atractivo al agente.

Entonces todo encajo, lo soportaba si.. pero no por que fuera primo de su amiga Candy, si no porque la hacía sentir especial que el se fijara en ella, lo trataba de ahuyentar porque no quería que nadie se ganara su corazón y le hicieran daño, lo entendía, le gustaba Albert y si él seguía hiendo al taller y seguía hablando con ella, queriendo ser mas comunicativo, queriendo ser amigos... ella podría llegar a amarlo, enamorarse.

Saco el aire con solo pensarlo. por eso lo trataba así, porque no quería que el entrara a su corazón y lo hiciera latir por él, porque en algún momento la podría abandonar como lo hicieron las monjas años atrás...  
Dejo lo que hacía y se alejo de él, tenerlo cerca no la dejaba pensar bien.

Albert no entendió lo que sucedió, había contemplado su rostro y sus diferentes muecas que hizo, sin comprender lo que ella pensaba, además el sonrojo que de repente asalto sus mejillas era inexplicable pero bello. La siguió para que le respondiera no podía dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. Sam volteo para decirle algo que fuera simplemente tontería pero no podía dejar que la viera débil indefensa. Sin embargo al hacerlo, se topo con el detrás de ella. Eso solo hizo incrementar los pensamientos sobre su atractivo... se quejo en bajo. Pero audible.

-No se que tiene-

-¿Quien?- pregunto Albert al no entenderla... Sam no contesto seguía peleando con su yo interno- ¿Sam de que hablas?

-...- refunfuño cosas que no entendió, hasta después- si me gusta, lo admito-

Albert, se sorprendió ¿acaso hablaba de él?- ¿Te gusto?- pregunto

-Si... si... ya lo dije- Respondió Sam sin reaccionar. Hasta segundos después- No- alzo la voz. Pero era tarde... Albert tenía una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro, había pensado que esa chica era dura de roer pero no fue así,

-También me gustas- declaro Albert. Sam se sonrojo, nunca quiso decir eso, prefería seguir guardándolo como un secreto.

-Yo no quise... decir eso... lo confundiste... además no me gustas... yo... simplemente ... esta distraída... y no quiero que pienses, que solo por lo que oíste me caerás mejor... eso no ser...-

Sam fue callada por los labios de Albert, estaba indecisa de corresponderlo o no, pero sus labios no hicieron caso a su cabeza y correspondieron el beso, así como sus brazos ignoraron de nuevo su cerebro y sus negativas a corresponderle y rodeo su cuello, Albert la tomo por la cintura acercándola, para creer que ella si le correspondía que no se negaba a lo que sentían ambos. Sería difícil negarlo, pero no había testigos que la vieran tan vulnerable y besando al rubio agente. El beso tardo lo esperado y se separaron por falta de aire.

-¿Me soportas ahora?- pregunto juguetonamente Albert. No quería salir de sus brazos se sentía tan bien y feliz.

-Puede ser...- le quito sus anteojo para ver su ojos- tienes unos hermosos ojos, ¿porque los ocultas tras los lentes?- dijo admirando sus ojos azules.

-Costumbre- contesto. Acercándose de nuevo para otro beso, Sam le tomo el cuello de su camisa para apresurarse a juntar sus labios. Escucharon un gemido, no proveniente de ellos, pero no prestaron atención. No fue hasta que escucharon una risa fuerte que se separaron para saber que sucedía.

A pocos metros de ellos estaban Terry, Candy y Emily, dos de ellos decepcionados y uno alegre.

-Si..- grito Candy- paguen- exigió a sus dos compañeros.

-Sam- se quejaron Terry y Emily.

-¿Que están haciendo?- pregunto Sam.

-¿Porque tienen que pagarle?- pregunto Albert-y ¿porque se quejan?

-Apostamos los tres. Terry y yo dijimos que Sam te abofetearía antes de dejarse besar dos veces. Y Candy dijo que Albert besaría a Sam y esta le correspondería... Perdimos... roja peligrosa-

Candy se reía viendo a su primo y Sam... ellos también necesitaban encontrar la felicidad y estaba feliz de saber que su primo se quedaba con una chica buena y linda, y que Sam sería feliz al lado de su a veces tonto primo.

-¿Apostaron a costa de nosotros?- acuso Sam... Solo uno asintió.

-Quiero mi parte de las ganancias, si apostaste por mi... necesito ser pagado- Albert recibió un manotazo de parte de Sam.-¿Lo siento?.

El teléfono de Candy empezó a vibrar... se alejo de ellos, era una llamada entrando y la contesto.

-_Hola linda hermosa-_ reconocía la voz en cualquier lugar y se alegraba de escucharlo.

-Hola Tommy- Hablo bajo, Tom se había ido unos días para buscar algo para ella.

_-¿Porque escucho tanta risa?- _pregunto, Emily reía de Sam y Terry trataba de molestar a su superior.

_-_Cosas del amor- le contesto- y ¿como estas?

-_Bien, el calor del lugar es ligero y no tan exasperarte- ¿Calor? _se pregunto mentalmente Candy.

-¿donde estas?-

-_Malibu-_

-Vaya. ¿que haces ahí?-

_-Están este lugar...- _informo Tom. Candy se tenso. Sabía a lo que se refería Tom, estaban en Malibu, California. -_solo me falta ubicar en que casa o lugar están... estoy cerca Candy, quería decírtelo. Estoy poniendo de todo mi empeño para buscarlas, pero tardare unos días... _

El corazón de Candy latía aceleradamente, Albert al ver a su prima la noto rara, tensa y apretando el celular muy fuerte a su oído. No fue el único, Terry y Emily presentía que no era nada bueno lo que le decían. Sin embargo Sam tenía dos teorías... o era Susana llamándola para un nuevo trabajo o era Tom informándole que ya sabía donde estaban ellas.

-¿Candy?- pregunto Albert pero ella no contesto ni volteo a verlo.

Candy cerro los ojos, recordando que su padre una vez menciono que tenía una casa en Malibú, pero nunca había ido a ella pues decía que su madre la había vendido... ahí estaba la solución... y la única persona que podría darle información sobre la casa era su padre.

-Llámame dentro de 1 hora, se quien puede decirme donde esta- hablo suave Candy.

-_¿Tu madre? no creo que ella quiera decirte-_

-No ella... su pareja- hablo- una hora... llámame en una hora.

_-De acuerdo- _corto la llamada.

Debía ir ahora, hablaría con su padre... y si no quería decirle nada lo chantajearía... si quería que sus formulas estuviera a salvo le debía decir la dirección de esa casa o le devolvería esos diskets .

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto un muy preocupado Albert. Candy paso entre ellos hacía la salida-¿Candy a donde vas?

-Tengo que hablar con papá... de algo personal- le dijo, corriendo hacía su auto.

Sam no entendió mucho lo que pasaba, ¿para que quería hablar con su padre? ¿quien la llamo?

.

En el auto, el teléfono de Candy volvió a vibrar, era una llamada de numero desconocido.. no iba a contestar pero lo hizo.

-¿Bueno?-

-_El Kallejon, 5760 N Ave, Milwaukee... 7 pm no_ faltes- colgaron.

Candy quiso gritar... cuando ya sabía el modo de localizarlas, salía el trabajo... era aun temprano pero sabía que su madre la estaría vigilando para saber a donde iba, lo hacía cuando le llamaba, pues temía que la acusara con al policía, iría con su padre mañana en la mañana, ahora se dirigiría a su segundo departamento en donde tenía las cosas de Fire... debía alistarse para las siguientes trabajos que le darían.


	18. Chapter 17

Banco

**7 pm... Café "El Kallejon"**

El lugar estaba cerrado, no había nadie y las luces estaban apagadas. Sin embargo entro, la esperaban eso era obvio y no le sorprendía que el lugar estuviera cerrado, pues el dueño era Braham y podía hacer lo que quisiera con él ¿cierto?

Entro, la puerta estaba abierta, una mesa en el centro del café era la única con luz. Camino hacía ella, en la mesa había un sobre amarillo, se acerco a el lo abrió y de este salió una foto, era un edificio pero no cualquier edificio era el Metropolitan Capital Bancorp, Inc.

-Necesitamos dinero para financiar nuestro negocio- Braham apareció de algún lugar.

-Y empezaremos por el Banco de Chicago y seguiremos con los demás que tengan mas, este tiene mucho dinero guardado en su bóveda- Yelena( o sea susana) hablo.

-¿Cuanto?- pregunto... ¿porque no ponían el de ellos? no era su primer banco pero no quería entrar a uno, era difíciles pues... tenían muchas cámaras y habían siempre dos o tres oficiales vigilando.

-500 mil millones- contesto Braham...- sera esta noche... podrás hacerlo.

Fire hizo una mueca, esto impedía que averiguara sobre la casa de su madre en Malibú, pero no tenía de otra, le había dicho a Tom que la llamara mañana, pues hoy sería un día ocupado y no se había equivocado con ello.

-De acuerdo- contesto, dispuesta a irse.

-Recuerda... 500 mil millones, no menos y si es más mucho mejor. Que sea un trabajo bien echo.-

-Siempre es así, mi trabajo nunca ha dejado nada, Yelena- hablo Fire- Solo espero que esta vez no me pongas trampas porque entonces no obtendrás tu preciado dinero.

-Esta vez no- dijo con burla Yelena.

Salió del lugar con la foto en sus manos, suspiro frustrada, entraría a media noche, pero iría ahora para poder meterse en el sistema de seguridad del banco.

.

Terry había intentado todo el día tratar de comunicarse con Candy, pues se la había visto agitada cuando recibió esa llamada y su salida lo había dejado preocupado, le llamaba a su celular y a su casa, pero nadie contestaba, quería saber que le pasaba, se estaba exasperando. Y no solo él, Albert también lo estaba, el llamaba al departamento y el castaño a su celular. Ninguno de los dos había tenido suerte. Terry intento por última vez...

-_¿Bueno?-_ al fin contesto.

-Candy soy Terry-

-_¿Que pasa Terry?- _Candy se escuchaba algo molesta y no era para menos tenía tantas llamadas perdidas en su celular de un numero desconocido y un numero conocido, eran apenas las nueve de la noche y ella había empezado a entrar en el sistema del banco.

-Te he llamado varias veces, nos dejaste preocupados cuando saliste del taller a prisa y algo tensa ¿que sucedió?- Terry esperaba que ella le contara lo que le pasaba. Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos antes de que ella contestara.

-_Lo siento, no quise preocuparlos, yo necesitaba hablar con mi padre de algo personal... pero surgió otro compromiso y aun estoy en ello. Estoy reconstruyendo un auto que han traído y es importante. Estoy en estos momentos en el taller y creo que permaneceré algunas horas de la madrugada._

_-¿_Sola? ¿Es muy importante?- pregunto Terry

-_No estoy sola, Sam vendrá a ayudarme, además no es la primera vez Terry... no te preocupes... no pasara nada. ¿Tu estas trabajando?-_quiso cambiar el tema.

-Si estoy trabajando, al igual que tu primo quien también ha tratado de comunicarse contigo...- suspiro aliviado de saber de ella- cuídate Candy, espero que mañana nos podamos ver... te amo- murmuro bajo.

_-Quizás nos veamos mañana, ya veremos rebelde malcriado... también te amo... adiós-_

Terry se levanto del escritorio y fue a buscar a Albert para comunicarle que ya había hablado con su prima.

Albert estaba algo desconcentrado, su prima le preocupaba, pero no solo ella estaba en su cabeza.. en total eran tres mujeres lo que lo tenían así.

1. Candy  
2. Sam  
3. Fire

Una era su prima, la otra esperaba que pronto fuera su novia y quizás pronto su prometida y la otra era un dolor de cabeza y una patada en el trasero, debía encontrar y atrapar a Fire, y también necesitaba saber si Eliza ya había encontrado alguna información sobre lo retenido de Fire por ellos.

-Pensando en una pelirroja conocida- Terry lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Una pelirroja, una rubia y un dolor de cabeza- contesto Albert reclinándose en la silla

-Me he comunicado con tu prima.- Albert se enderezo al escuchar noticias sobre ella- esta en el taller... dijo que debía hablar con tu tío de algo persona y ya no pudo pues hubo un trabajo y esta en ello ahora junto con Sam.

-Entiendo- murmuro Albert- Sam dijo que estaría en el taller toda la noche. Parece que no es la primera vez

-Eso mismo dijo Candy- hubo algo en el tono de voz que llamo la atención del rubio hacía el castaño.

Lo estudio, podría ser que su amigo sintiera algo por su prima... ¿podría suceder eso? en realidad no le molestaría que ellos llegaran a ser pareja, pues tenían casi el mismo carácter y ninguno estaba interesado por el dinero o era ambicioso. La sonrisa que se formo en el rostro del rubio dio mala espina a Terry. Cuando hacía eso era porque estaba penando en algo y ese algo tendría que ver con él...

-¿Te gusta mi prima?- la pregunta le sorprendió, acaso se notaba, porque en verdad se esforzaba por no verla con amor, pues la amaba.- Responde

-Ehh... yo...- estaba incomodo, además su jefe era familia de su novia. ¿Debía temer?

-Díselo- Albert le aconsejo- creo que hacen una buena pareja.

Terry se sintió un poco aliviado, al menos el primo de su novia apoyaba su relación que supuestamente no tenían. Incluso si quiso contarle sobre esa no relación no hubiera podido, Britter entro a la habitación donde estaban el rubio y el castaño, llevaba su rostro neutral y sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Hoy es día- ninguno de los dos entendía a lo que se refería. - Fire ha vuelto, y según nuestra infiltrada asaltara un banco... robara una cantidad muy grande y deberemos detenerla y arrestarla.

-¿Cual Banco?- pregunto Albert, mientras Terry llamaba a los demás agentes.

-Están entre el Metropolitan Capital Bancorp, Inc., Washington Mutual o First American Bank- informo Britte

-No sabemos cual de los tres- declaro Albert

-Ella tampoco sabe cual, solamente que hace dos horas Fire fue informada de lo que debía hacer pero no sabe más.

-Esto es complicado, deberemos dividirnos.

-El Metropolitan Bancorp y Firts American están cerca pero el Washington Mutual esta alejado.- informo Terry viendo un mapa de la ciudad- yo no creo que se atreva a entrar a un banco que tenga otro cerca, ella eligira el mas alejado... pero por si acaso deberíamos poner a unos cuantos en los otros dos...

-El agente Grandchester podría estar en lo correcto, pero no deberíamos confiarnos... El agente Brown estará con algunos oficiales en el Metropolitan y el agente Cornwell, Archibald, con algunos oficiales en el Firts American- ordeno Britte.

-De acuerdo señor- acepto Albert- ahora mismo nos pondremos a trabajar... estaremos escondidos, cuando ella entre la atraparemos. Esta vez no se nos escapara.

.

Fire, ya había entrado en la seguridad del Banco, faltaban hora y media para que llegara la media noche, junto a ella estaba Chispita, la había mandado a llamar porque la cantidad que iba a robar sería pesada para ella sola además necesitaba tenerla por si la policía llegaba, entonces la mandaría a ella con el dinero y ella sería un señuelo para que no fallara su trabajo.

-¿Cuanto esta vez?- era la primera pregunta que le hacía desde su hora de llegada. No había dicho nada, pero al ver que ya tenían controlado lo de las cámaras de seguridad, vio el momento perfecto para hablar, quizás no perfecto pero si la brecha para decir algunas palabras.

-500- dijo simple.

-¿mil?- dijo interrogativa.

-millones-

-100 millones ¿para que lo quieren?-

-No, no. 500 mil millones- corrigió.

-Por Dios- alzo la voz. Fire le tapo la boca para que se callara, no debían llamar la atención y debía guardar silencio. Chispita aun no salía de su asombro- ¿para que tanto dinero?

-Nunca pregunto, solo obedezco- contesto Fire en susurro.

Nunca preguntaba para que querían el dinero, mas bien ellos le decían para que, pero nunca prestaba atención n ole interesaba lo que hacían.

.

Albert junto a Terry, Neal y Stear, llegaron al banco Washington Mutual se camuflajearon en la oscuridad. Eran las 11:30 de la noche y no había señales de nada, era extraño o quizás fuera a media noche el asalto. Tomo su radio y se comunico con los otros dos grupos.

_Reoky ... como esta todo ahí... cambio..._

_Tranquilo... no hay movimientos aún... cambio_ confirmo Anthony.

_Elegante... como esta todo ahí?... cambio_

_Tranquilo... no ha habido movimiento o señas de Fire... cambio _Archibald hablo

Albert estaba pensando porque Fire tardaba tanto en entrar al banco?

.

Fire sonrió, los agentes del FBI eran tan tontos, que fueron a esconderse donde ella estaba. El grupo era de 6 oficiales y Brown, escucho a Ardley comunicarse con él, decidió esperar, hasta que Chispita le dijo de otro grupo de oficiales y Cornwell en el otro banco que estaba a una distancia cerca para ella aunque pudiera ser que estuviera lejos. Fue primero con el grupo que estaba en el Firts America. Siempre iba preparada, en el cinturón de su disfraz que llevaba saco una pequeña lata, quito el seguro de esta, espero cinco segundos y se las tiro cuando el humo ya estaba saliendo, se fue de ahí o también le afectaría a ella.

-¿Que era eso?- grito Archie, no sabía de donde había salido.

-No lo sabemos señor- el humo era fuerte y los rodeo a todos.

Archie tomo la radio pero no pudo comunicarse, el humo le durmió los músculos y cayo desmayado como los demás oficiales. Llego en silencio hacía donde estaban el otro grupo, e hizo lo mismo, tiro la lata, pero no contaba con que Anthony la pateara lejos de ellos, 3 oficiales ya estaban dormidos tuvo que encargarse de los otros cuatro, Chispita golpeo a dos y Fire a los otros dos en esos incluido Anthony. Dejándolos inconscientes y amarrados.

-Lo siento por Emy... pero ellos se los buscaron- murmuro Chispita a Fire.

-Vamos-

Chispita se quedaría afuera esperando las bolsas con dinero. Fire tomo la computadora y desvió las cámaras de seguridad las cuales ahora grababan a los dos grupos de oficiales desmayados. Ya era medianoche y sabía que a esa hora los tres oficiales que vigilaban el banco en el interior se tomaban un descanso de 3 minutos, era el tiempo en que ella debía entrar y dejarlos fuera del juego.

-Espérame aquí- señalo el techo del edifico a la par del banco- y estate lista.

Fire entro con una gran agilidad, Chispita desconecto las alarmas y ninguna anunció la presencia de la ladrona. Entro buscando el cuarto de seguridad, ya había trascurrido un minuto. Y los segundos del otro estaban ya a la mitad... recorrió un largo pasillo hasta escuchar pisadas, estaba cerca.

-Ahhhhh... me duele la espalda- uno de los guardia de seguridad.

-Necesitaba ir al baño... que alivio- Fire hizo una mueca, no necesitaba saber lo que hacían en esos tres minutos.

-Vamos que los tres minutos ya están a punto de terminar.

Fire los siguió en silencio, sus pisadas no eran escuchadas. Cuando los tres guardias entraron, se sorprendieron de que todas las cámaras tuvieran lo mismo, hombres desmayados en un callejón... con ropa de policías... esa era una mala señal... Uno empezó a tratar de que las cámaras de nuevo volvieran al grabar el banco, otro retrocedía algunos vídeos para saber si alguien había entrado y ellos no lo vieron. El tercero, tomo el teléfono para marcar a la policía y hacer la denuncia, esa técnica de robo no era extraña y conocida, solo había una persona que trabajaba así y era Fire.

-_Policía de Chicago- _una señorita contesto.

-P...- Fire lo golpeo fuerte y al mismo tiempo colgando. Los otros dos al verla trataron de atacarla, a uno le dio una patada en la cabeza que lo hizo golpearse en la pared y caer desmayado. Al otro le dio tres puños en la cara y sangrando lo golpeo en la nuca.

-Fase 1 terminada- informo

-_De acuerdo, tienes 15 minutos desde ahora._

Fire corrió hacía las instalaciones del Banco, miro su reloj, tenía 14 minutos, después de ese tiempo la alarma se encendería y quedaría atrapada si no salía. Abrió el área restringida para las personas publicas, dejo las ventanillas y abrió la puerta que llevaba a la caja fuerte. Llego a la bóveda, saco una tarjeta negra, del tamaño de una tarjeta de crédito, la deslizo por la ranura la cual hizo que el sistema de la bóveda empezara a fallar, hasta que marco la clave de acceso, la bóveda se abrió, entro en ella. Sabiendo incluso que la bóveda tenia cámara se puso un gorro negro que cubría su cabello y rostro dejando solamente sus ojos a la vista.

Abrió las bolsas y empezó a llenarlas de dinero.

.

Eran las 12:16 am Y Albert no veía ningún movimiento... ¿a que hora iría Fire al banco? Además había algo extraño los dos equipos restantes no contestaban la radio... había mucha estática. Quizás la señal estaba fallando.

El celular de Albert timbro y contesto al segundo.

-Ardley-

-_Metropolitan Capital Bancorp, Inc. Ese es el banco que esta asaltando Fire... la informante lo acaba de afirmar... vayan a ese banco... de seguro ya esta adentro y nuestros hombre pudieran estar inconscientes-_

-De acuerdo- Britte le había llamado y todo lo que habían pensado era erróneo.- Vamonos- les grito a todos- Es el Metropolitan.. Grandchester trate de comunicarse con Reoky...

Terry con radió y teléfono intentaba comunicarse con Anthony, subieron a sus autos y a toda velocidad condujeron hacía el banco indicado, en el First América encontraron a Neal y los demás oficiales desmayados y la lata de gas para dormir cerca de ellos, tres oficiales se quedaron para despertarlos, siguieron hasta llegar al Metropolitan.. en un callejón encontraron a Anthony y los oficiales amarrados y golpeados.

Chispita, escucho las sirenas. Y faltaban 2 minutos para que las alarmas volvieran a funcionar. Fire ya le había llevado 4 bolsas solo faltaba una. Los nervios empezaron a ganarle, acostada en el techo se escondía de que no la vieran, pero rezaba para que Fire lograra salir antes del minuto y medio que faltaba.

-Un megáfono- exigió Albert, le alcanzaron uno.

.

Fire llevaba la última bolsa, aun debía subir al techo y faltaba menos de un minuto, además escucho las sirenas de los autos, subió rápido las escaleras... 20 gradas la separaban de la puerta, que hizo, del techo. Observo su reloj, 6 segundos, podía correr, lo hizo incluso de dos en dos pero en la décima grada paro, no lograría pasar sin activar las alarmas.

-Quedan 3 segundos apúrate- hablo bajo Chispita. Hizo su brazo hacía atrás y con fuerza tiro la bolsa que salió por el aire y calló en el techo. El reloj sonó marcando ya los quince minutos recorridos. Ya no podía salir, se había quedado adentro.


	19. Chapter 18

Atrapada

Las alarmas se volvieron a encender...

-Llévate el dinero y lárgate- que le hablara así no le gusto en absoluto y tampoco dejarla, no lo iba a hacer.

-Fire... vamos... no importa si la alarma suena, esto sera pan comido... vamos- Chispita no quería dejarla, no podía, no de nuevo.

-Escúchame, esta no es solo una pequeña redada, estoy segura que los tontos policías han llamado a demasiados y si salgo para que la alarma suene, nos verán y sera muy difícil. Llévate las bolsas y mañana hablaremos- Fire se dio la vuelta para regresar hacía el banco.

-No, Fire... podemos hacer esto, era una ladrona ágil sera pan comido.-

-Chispa, confía en mi. Saldré libre de esto, creare una distracción para que tu puedas escapar, ve hasta el auto y guarda las bolsas, no dejes que nadie te vea.- Chispa estaba muy insegura de hacer lo que su amiga le pedía- Solo hazlo, ve yo los distraeré. No podrán conmigo, tu lo has dicho soy Fire una ladrona profesional y ágil... ellos son nada comparados conmigo.- le sonrió para que se fuera.

-Cuídate- Chispita amarró las cinco bolsas y empezó a correr con el paquete, de techo en techo... eran pesadas pero ella podía hacerlo. Tenia algo de miedo, presentía que ella sería capturada y todo se complicaría.

Corrió mucho y brinco demasiado... hasta que llego a un callejón, bajo las escaleras de emergencia de un edificio hasta llegar al auto. Abrió la puerta de atrás, quito el asiento trasero y metió las bolsas, bien acomodadas y volvió a poner el asiento. Abrió la puerta del piloto y también quito el asiento, se quito la ropa que llevaba por una ropa casual que ella usaba como toda persona normal, se quito el maquillaje. Tomo su pelo en una cola alta, regreso el asiento en su lugar y con el auto encendido salió del callejón, manejando sin mirar hacía atrás... manejo hasta llegar al taller y meter el auto y esconderlo en un lugar en donde nadie había visto nunca, solo ellas. Dejo el auto, monto el de ella y se fue del lugar sin ser vista por nadie, rumbo a su casa, donde seguro la esperaba su padre adoptivo, le contaría lo que había pasado y esperaba encontrar a su amiga temprano en la mañana en el taller o la puerta de su casa.

.

Fire... suspiro derrotada debía hacer algo para distraer a todos esos policías...

Bajos las escaleras rápido... cuando llego a la planta baja hizo un simple movimiento activo las alarmas, llamando la atención de todos los oficiales.

-HABLA EL FBI... SALGA DEL EDIFICIO AHORA, FIRE.-

Reconocía la voz de su primo en cualquier lugar.

Solo sonrió, no se las pondría fácil, tenía una última lata, y era gas lacrimogeno. Quito el anillo y rompiendo una ventana se las tiro a ellos. Cada uno de los oficiales se alejo de la lata, el humo empezó a propagarse no había manera de escapar del edificio sin usar la entrada del frente, detrás del banco había otro edificio y a la par también. Si salía por el frente seguro varios policías la atacarían, era bueno pero no para enfrentar a todos ellos.

Albert ordeno a Terry, Anthony, Stear, Archie y Neal, entrar por el techo, para así tenerla acorralada.

Terry los lideraba, por los edificios de la par subieron hasta el techo, encontrando la entrada que uso Fire para entrar al banco. De nada servía tratar de no encender las alarmas, si estas ya lo estaban. Terry iba adelante los hermanos Cornwell en medio, Anthony y Neal atrás. Cada uno con su arma desenfundada.

Fire escucho pasos que provenían de arriba y bajaban hacía ella, se escondió detrás de una sillón que tenía el banco. Sacando de su cinturón estrellas (que usan los ninjas) para defenderse.

Terry vio el lugar oscuro, solo las luces que entraban por alguna rendija de las ventanas alumbraban, incluso el agujero que hizo Fire al tirar la lata de gas lacrimogeno. Algunas partes se veían, otras no. Mando a Neal y Stear a buscar un interruptor por la pared pero sin bajar la guardia.

-Sal de tu escondite Fire- hablo fuerte Terry- estas rodeada, entrégate.

Hizo una pequeña mueca, no quería lastimarlo, pero ella ahora era Fire, eso significaba que no debía importarle las demás personas solo hacer bien su trabajo el cual ya estaba echo y seguro Chispa ya estaba bien. Un mensaje llego al celular que usaba como Fire _La mercancía llego bien y esta guardada. _suspiro de alivió, todo estaba bien, borro el mensaje. Alzo la cabeza para ver por donde estaban los agente, cada uno llevaba una pistola apuntando todos los objetivos y si ella se movía seguro le dispararían y no le gustaba eso, nunca la habían herido y esperaba que siguiera así.

Tomo cinco estrellas, sabía usarlas bien, por algo entreno con un chino ninja. Miro sus objetivos y cuando vio que uno de ellos ya estaba cerca del interruptor de luz se las lanzo apuntando a las armas y sus manos. Los cinco gritaron de dolor, las estrellas se habían enterrado en sus manos, soltaron las pistolas menos Terry. Neal encontró el interruptor y todo el lugar se ilumino. El sillón estaba volcado, ahí estaba escondida ella, se pusieron alertas, si había algún ruido ellos atacarían.

Neal al voltear a su derecha fue recibido por un golpe que lo dejo fuera de combate. El ruido no paso desapercibido y Archie y Anthony se acercaron para saber que sucedió, encontraron a su compañero desmayado.

-Ha golpeado a Neal- informo Archie. Quien al levantarse fue recibido por una bolsa negra en su cabeza oscureciendole todo, Anthony se levanto rápido lanzándose sobre ella, mas Fire lo esquivo muy bien dándole a cambio un rodillazo en el estomago sacandole el aire. Archie se quito la bolsa siendo embestido por un sillazo que lo tiro al suelo. Anthony le tomo el brazo jalándola haciéndola caer y tirándose sobre ella. El golpe fue fuerte e hizo eco.

-La tengo- grito informando.

-Eso es una mentira- hablo Fire con su voz ronca y llena de molestia. Levanto las piernas envolviendo el cuello de Anthony con ellas cambiando de posiciones, tirándose hacía atrás para darle un codazo en su parte sensible y un rodillazo que lo dejo fuera. Se levanto rápido al escucharlos ir por ella, se escondió detrás de la pared para ver quien se acercaba.

Terry entro en esa pequeña habitación encontrando a tres de sus agentes inconscientes. Con su arma apuntaba, entro un poco más y una patada salió de la nada desarmandolo. Y rodillazo en el estomago lo dejo arrodillado sin aire.

Fire salió de la habitación encontrándose con Stear. El moreno se puso en posición de pelea. Fire también...

Stear lanzo varios golpes que Fire esquivo. Ella también lanzo algunos y el los esquivo... Stear aprovecho que ella iba hacía atrás y tambaleando por unos segundos y su puño se alzo hacía ella, dándole y sacandole sangre de la boca. Fire topo en la pared al ser aventada por el golpe, sintió el dolor y un poco de sangre salir. Se toco el golpe.

-Deberías de avergonzarte de golpear a una mujer. Que poco caballero eres- la voz ronca le pareció rara, pero también lo que ella había dicho, bajo la defensa, el en verdad era un caballero y no debía golpear a un mujer. Se distrajo

-Stear- grito Terry Pero fue tarde, Fire le propino una patada aérea a su cabeza. Ahora solo quedaba uno.

-También eres débil- le dijo al verlo tirado.

-Pero yo no- hablo Terry acercándose a ella- no escaparas esta vez.

Fire sonrió- Claro capitán, tenemos una pelea aun pendiente ¿cierto?

.

Albert, ordeno abrir la puerta de la entrada al gerente general del banco, al hacerlo las alarmas callaron, cuando entro lo primero que vio fue a Terry peleando con Fire, había quedado admirado por la agilidad de ella y su destreza en la pelea.

Terry había dado varios golpes pero ella no se quedaba atrás. Le tiro una silla, seguido de un puño hacía él que esquivo difícilmente, estaba cansada, además la herida en su mano dolía y no podía pegar fuerte, pues había sido en la mano derecha. Fire alzo su brazo izquierdo a punto de golpearlo de nuevo en el rostro mas lo detuvo con sus dos manos presionando fuerte para que lo bajara, mas no esperaba otro golpe bajo. Levanto la pierna y le dio en su miembro, el gemido de dolor no se dejo esperar, Terry tuvo que soltarla pues el golpe si había sido demasiado duro.

Albert al ver tal cosa, tomo la macana de un oficial y se la tiro a Fire quien al estar distraída con Terry no vio el golpe. La macana le dio en la sien derecha, haciéndolo caer al suelo, atarantandola con un tremendo dolor d cabeza. El golpe había sido fuerte y con rapidez, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos pues sentía que se le caería. Terry volteo a ver al dueño del golpe, Albert se acercaba hacía ellos con esposas en la mano. Sonrió, al fin de tanto habían atrapado a la ladrona que tanto costaba atrapar.

Fire sentía la cabeza inflamada. Escuchaba mas fuerte el ruido de las personas, los pasos acercarse e incluso la risa de Terry, pisadas fuerte que se acercaban a ella, no levanto la cabeza. Jalaron sus manos hacía atrás y fueron apresadas por las esposas. Gimió de dolor era mucho ruido el que hacían y por el momento su cabeza estaba sensible. Fue levantada contra su voluntad. Con los ojos entrecerrados, veía a las personas afuera, luces... autos, ruido y muy a lo lejos cámaras, gimió de nuevo. No quería que la viera todo el mundo y menos por la la televisión.

De pronto una prenda cayó en su cabeza, cubriéndola, dejándola en la oscuridad.

Albert le había puesto la chumpa de uno de los agentes en la cabeza, lo que menos quería era que la prensa estuviera molestando con la captura de la ladrona mas cotizada y famosa.

-Vamos chicos..- grito a sus cinco agentes que eran ayudados por oficiales a pararse, estaban bien pero el golpe aun dolía.- Agente Ryan, queda a cargo ahora, los agentes Archie, Neal y Stear lo ayudaran- el agente asintió y empezó con el papeleo para saber si había o no robado algo del banco.

Subieron a Fire a un auto negro, acompañada de Terry, Albert y Anthony. Arrancaron el auto rumbo a la estación para interrogarla.

.

Las noticias no se habían echo esperar, toda cadena televisiva e incluso radio e Internet, estaban informando sobre la reciente captura de la ladrona.

_"... aun no se tiene noticias si el el Metropolitan Capital Bancorp, Inc. ha sido o no robado, si tuvo tiempo o no. Pero los oficiales del FBI están felices de haber atrapado a la afamada ladrona Fire, la cual nunca había sido atrapada y nunca vista. Uno de los agentes de FBI cubrió el rostro de la ladrona, no han dado información sobre ella, lo único que sabemos es que ha sido atrapada y es llevada en estos momentos a la comisaría, en donde la esperan para interrogarla y sacarle información..."_

Tenía miedo, la habían atrapado, ¿como sucedió? el vaso de cristal que portaba en su mano se había echo añicos... había salido todo mal, esperaba que ella no hablara y la denunciara. Braham veía la televisión, nunca pensó que algún día atraparían a Fire, ahora solo quedaba esperar. El confiaba en ella y sabía que no hablaría pero al parecer Yelena no pensaba igual.

-Nos va a hundir- hablo nerviosa- si lo hace... ten por seguro... que morirá-

Eliza sintió miedo, ¿podría esa mujer matar a su empelada solo porque la habían arrestado? La verdad no quería saberlo.

.

"... _estamos en la estación de policía N. 11. Esta llegando el auto con los agentes que atraparon a la famosa ladrona Fire. Hemos pedido una entrevista exclusiva a uno de los agentes pero se rehúsan a darnos información... lo único que sabemos es que la nunca antes vista y difícil ladrona Fire... estaba asaltando el Metropolitan Capital Bancorp, Inc. en la cual fue capturada. Aún no se tiene noticias si robo o no, el banco aún no ha dado información sobre este hecho... Aquí vienen entrando tres agentes con la ladrona Fire tapándole el rostro... intentaremos pedirles información sobre este suceso._

_-Agentes... agentes... ¿porque cubren a la ladrona Fire?- la reportera va detrás de ellos- por favor agentes denos información sobre este suceso que todas las personas quieren saber... ¿como la atraparon? ..._

_Como han visto los agentes no han dado información, ahora ha entrado a la estación, estaremos pendientes de este suceso nacional del cual todo el mundo tiene interés... ¿tendría cómplices? esperemos que el FBI de pronto una entrevista para saber que sucede..."_

San grito exasperada, eso era lo que tanto temía. No debió haberla dejado sola.  
George, cerro sus ojos angustiado por este suceso que nunca vio venir, estaba preocupado, mas que nada por su vida, si Susana ya se había enterado de esa noticia significaba que podría planear algo para que su hija no hablara y eso era malo, se levanto de la silla, tomo un vaso y lo lleno de whisky se tomo el liquido de un golpe, sintiendo como caía en su estomago. El tenía esperanzas de que su querida niña saliera bien de ello.  
Emily consolaba a Ponny, estaban en casa de Sam, pues ella les había dicho lo que sucedió, que tuvo que dejarla para que nada saliera mal. Ponny lloraba por su niña, rezándole a los cielos para que nada malo le sucediera y que le diera a Susana tiempo antes de actuar, por lo menos hasta el medio día.

Había alguien que estaba planeando algo, el no se iba a quedar quieto, no cuando su mejor amiga estaba en peligro.- ¿Tienes granadas?- pregunto Tom a Sam.

-Si- contesto sin entender.

-Recoge algunas, la iremos a rescatar- Sam asintió, harían que su amiga saliera de esa cárcel a como de lugar.

.

Fire no sabía donde estaba, solo que era conducida, pues no mirada nada con la chumpa tapándole la visita.

Sonrió... a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sonrió. Nunca hubiera imaginado que un día ella iba a ser arrestada, capturada, atrapada. Debía admitir que su primo era muy bueno, pues le sorprendió ese ataque con la macana. Y aun le dolía la cabeza por el golpe. Sonrió porque sabía que le había dado lata a los cinco agentes y de plano tendrían algún morado que ella les hizo. Sonrió, porque por primera vez, no usaba peluca, se tiño el pelo de rojo, no había entendido porque, pero tenía un presentimiento. Aunque quisieran saber quien era ella, les sería difícil a menos claro que le sacaran sangre y buscaran su ADN, sería tonto pero lo harían estaba segura.

Suspiro derrotada, conocía a su madre y lo mas seguro es que ella estuviera planeando como callarla para que no dijera nada, pero no se daba por vencida, conocía a sus amigos y sabía que ellos harían lo posible para rescatarla, aunque ella estuviera en contra. Pero se los agradecería, por el momento se mantendría en calma y vería lo que ellos querían... quizás hasta podrían llegar a hacer un trato. Solo era de esperar, para saber que sucedería.


	20. Chapter 19

**ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS**

* * *

Rescatando a Fire

Todo era un caos, las sirenas de la ambulancia se acercaban cada vez mas, las personas no se levantaban tenían miedo de que volviera a pasar de nuevo, algunos oficiales estaban perdidos y sin comprender lo que pasaba. Varios camiones de bomberos llegaban para ayudar y sacar si había heridos adentro de la estación. En la pared de atrás del edificó de policía había un gran agujero, mucho polvo que aun volaba cubría cualquier imagen que alguien quisiera ver.

Le zumbaban los oídos, su vista estaba algo borrosa y dudaba que le haya dado, la habían perdido y no supieron contra atacarlos estaban mas armados que todos ellos juntos. Lo que había pasado afuera solo había sido una distracción para sacarla y ellos se confiaron, creyeron que no la podrían sacar, pero lo tenían todo planeado.

-Síganlos- ordeno- no los pierdan, no han de estar lejos

-Si señor-

Los habían echo quedar mal ante todo el mundo. Ahora si creía que Fire era una astuta ladrona.  
Había dejado su sello, algunas partes de la estación estaban prendidas en fuego y la mayoría de los agentes inconscientes por el estallido. Ahora eran unos terroristas al haberlos atacado con una bomba..

_**2 horas antes...**_

-¿Cual es el plan?- preguntaron.

Tom metió todo lo necesario en una mochila, Sam esperaba que le contara como actuarían, mientras observaba el televisor, los noticiarios aun transmitían la noticia del arresto de Fire y el FBI aun no daban ninguna declaración eso significaba que la tendrían en interrogatorio y estaba confiada de que ella no hablara. Pero tenía miedo, Susana podría actuar contra ella si ellos no se apuraban.

-Todo listo- informo Tom.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Sam, Emily y George también participarían.

-Emily y George crearan una distracción fuera de la estación, harán que los periodistas y los oficiales salgan, haciéndoles creer que los están amenazando por Fire.- George y Emily asistieron harían lo que les pidieron- Sam y yo, la sacaremos. Usaremos no solo granadas, sino una bomba que destruya la pared y sacarla de ese lugar. Antes de eso, Sam entrara a la oficina de Albert para recuperar los objetos de Fire, porque estoy seguro que se los quitaron.

.

Le quitaron su cinturón pero no las esposas, la dejaron en un cuarto blanco en el cual se hallaba una mesa cuadrada y tres sillas. En frente tenia un gran espejo rectangular, lo observaba sin despegarse de ello, sabía que la estaban viendo y se preguntaba ¿quienes estarían a cargo de su vigilancia por el momento?

Aun le dolía la cabeza y el golpe le había causado nauseas... no podía sentarse bien por sus manos que se encontraban hacía atrás. Y se estaba desesperando, podía tener suficiente paciencia pero estando como estaba, sintiéndose como se sentía, quería largarse de eses lugar. Y mas que nada darse un masaje en la sien derecha que de seguro ya tendría amoratado.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Terry sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en sus partes.

-Interrogarla y que nos de nombres- respondió Albert.

-Y crees que lo hará- Terry no estaba muy seguro de ello- sino se dejaba atrapar crees que colaborara con esa información.

-Debemos intentarlo-

-Sera mucho mas que intentarlo Ardley- Britte entro a la habitación para saber de Fire- haremos que haga un trato con nosotros, a cambio de información que nosotros le proporcionaremos.

-¿Que información?

-Lo que ella quiere y ellos tienen-

-¿Ya sabemos lo que ellos tienen?- pregunto Terry.

-Aun no, pero eso ella no lo sabe- Britte se la ingeniaría para hacer el trato.

Terry solo esperaba que funcionara, porque si no, todo se iría al carajo. Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación contigua donde se encontraba Fire con el rostro en la mesa tratando que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza.

Escucho la puerta abrirse mas no levanto la cabeza siguió con la cabeza recostada en la mesa con los ojos cerrados, dándoles la espalda. Britte al igual que Albert se sentaron en las dos sillas que estaban frente a ella, la observaban parecía que dormía pero sabían que no lo hacían.

-Al fin hicieron presencia- les dijo sin moverse de su sitió.

-La gran ladrona Fire, fue atrapada y de la forma mas tonta- Britte quería provocarla para que les diera el rostro- no pudiste robar, fue un fracaso tu trabajo.

Sonrió y levanto la cabeza para verlos frente a frente y encararlos, no tenía miedo, simplemente tenia un gran dolor de cabeza que pronto se volvería jaqueca. -¿Quien dijo que fue un fracaso?

El rostro de cada uno se volvió un poema, sonrió al perturbarlos. Britte no debía dejar que ella saliera con la suya.

-Pero eso no es importante, lo importante es que estas arrestada y difícilmente saldrás libre de todo los cargos que tienen en tu contra.- se encogió de hombros, podría tener un millón de cargos en su contra y no le importaba- imagina los años que te darán, morirías y seguirían los años de cárcel...

Fire lo escuchaba pero no le importaba lo que dijera, mientras ellos hablaban ella tenía algo mas importante que hacer. Algo que nadie había notado era que llevaba un traje que parecía piel y se adhería a la de ella, en medio de las dos pieles tenía una lima, la cual ahora intentaba sacar sin lastimarse ella misma, con ella trataría de librarse de las esposas y darle un poco de pelea a esos tres.

-... pero- Britte llamo su atención - podríamos reducirla a... 5 años... si colaboras con nosotros.

Fire rió, ellos querían información sobre sus jefes y ella quería encontrar a su media hermana y abuela. -¿Que les hace pensar que yo hablaría demás?

-Porque... nosotros sabemos lo que ellos tienen de ti- Britte lo dijo con tanta seguridad que ella se sorprendió. No podía ser cierto ya que tenía vigilada a la infiltrada, la prometida de Braham, y ella no se había comunicado diciendo esa información porque si así fuera... Emily quien vigilaba los pasos de Eliza, le hubiera dicho ya... solo estaban chantajeándola y jugaría con ellos.

-¿Que saben?- pregunto dudosa. Hacía bien su papel de actriz.

-Lo que tienen de ti, lo que te quitaron para que trabajaras con ellos- Britte sentía que ella había mordido el anzuelo.

-Y según usted ¿que me quitaron?- Britte sabía que los estaba poniendo a prueba y debía decir algo.

-Familia-

-Porque simplemente no los arrestan a ellos, si saben todo eso.- Fire se sorprendió en verdad cuando dijo "Familia" en verdad ellos sabían lo que tenían Braham y Susana pero si era así significaría una sola coas, ellos sabrían que Fire era Candy y eso complicaría muchas cosas, pondría a su primo contra ella, a Terry, a su propio padre y haría que Susana la cazara como un animal para que no dijera nada mas.

-Se cubrirían y desintegrarían toda prueba, dejándote con toa la culpabilidad ¿dejarías que te hicieran eso?

-¿Cree que yo diría algo?- contra ataco con otra pregunta.

-Escucha Fire- fue el turno de Albert de hablar- si tu nos ayudas, prometemos que tu familia estará bien y no le pasara nada.

Eran promesas que sabría ellos no cumplirían, porque no sabían en realidad l oque estaba en juego, Se levanto de la silla, haciendo que Terry se pusiera en guardia, por si quería atacarlos. Camino de un lado a otro con el semblante preocupado, desconcertado y por dentro planeando como escapar, tenía esperanzas de que sus amigos, mas que nada Sam y Tom, la fueran a rescatar. Pero ella también haría que ellos terminaran confundidos, sabía muchas cosas, como; quienes eran los que trabajaban para Braham, oficiales, agentes, los de limpieza, la cafetería, todo.

Sonrió, cuando quería podía ser dramática. Pego su cuerpo a la pared, haciendo que un sollozo escapara de su garganta, lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, era bueno que el maquillaje que usaba fuera contra el agua, porque sino sus pecas quedarían reveladas y ellos sospecharían, las lagrimas no lavaban nada, pero caían en sus labios.  
Albert, Britte y Terry quedaron confundidos, ¿porque lloraba?.. No entendían que pasaba.

-Yo... yo... nunca quise trabajar para ellos...- sollozando hablaba- me pagan para que robe cosas, pero no quiero... ellos... ellos me quitaron lo que mas quería... me obligaron- tenía su rostro escondido para que no la vieran.

-¿Que te quitaron?- pregunto Britte.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar con fuerza hasta que escucharon... su risa. Se reía de ellos, levanto la cara, mostrando ninguna lagrima, se burlo de ellos y se reía fuerte.

-Acaso creen que yo les creería de lo que dicen- se paro recta-ellos me quitaron... dinero... mi auto... casa... o todo. No se... ustedes díganme que me han quitado, porque lo saben ¿cierto?.

-Tu familia- Britte, se maldecía por haberle creído en unos instantes.

Fire volvió a reírse- Yo no tengo familia. Ellos murieron, yo los mate por hacerme estorbo en mi trabajo.

-No te creo, solo quiere confundirnos

-Vaya miren quien habla... aun te duele el golpe ¿cierto?- le sonrió a Terry, recordando el duro golpe que le dio.

-Vamos Fire, si colaboras, podrían tener menos años de cárcel- Britte quería que ella hablara.

-Britte, Britte, Britte... por masque lo intentes y trates de chantajearme, no conseguirás nada- Los tres estaban parados la mesa era la única que los dividía. -Porque confiar en ustedes, cuando se que en este lugar hay más agentes comprados que en el mercado de pulgas.

-Escucha, te haremos un trato, 5 años de cárcel, seguridad personal las 24 horas del día hasta que atrapemos a tus jefes, no diremos que fuiste cómplices de ellos. Solo debes hablar.- Britte esperaba que con eso ella hablara.

Fire, por la espalda aun trataba de quitarse las esposas, estaba algo complicado. Pero ella, debía admitir que ellos le estaban proponiendo un buen trato y si en verdad quisiera hablar y echar de cabeza a esos dos, lo haría. Pero no podía, primero debía averiguar cual era la casa que tenía su madre en Malibu, encontrarlas y entonces, Susana y Braham desearían no haberla entrenado, porque la pagarían y la pasarían muy mal tanto que desearían la cárcel a lo que ella les haría.

Se paseo por la habitación, de un lado a otro, pensando en muchas cosas y dejando en suspenso a los tres hombres que esperaban que hablara.

.

Archie sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza, el sillazo había dejado un dolor horrible. Caminaba por el pasillo directo a la oficina de Ardley ahí esperaría para saber que pasaría con Fire, también sabía que ahí se encontraba Anthony, esperando también a Albert.  
Era un día tan feliz, porque al fin habían atrapado a Fire, después de tanto tiempo y tantos intentos fallidos había sido atrapada. Debía admitir que era buena para escabullirse y pelear, que agilidad para moverse y sus golpes, ni hablar. Eran certeros y con fuerza. Pero tenía una ligera sospecha que Fire tenía un cómplice. Porque al banco le robaron 600 mil millones de dolares y no aparecieron en ningún lugar. Sabía que Anthony estaba en esos momentos revisando el celular de Fire y lo que había en ese cinturón que ella portaba. También observo su mano lastimada, ¿de donde saco esas estrellas tan afiladas?. Entro a la oficina, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba distraído con su dolor y Fire.

Anthony, estaba amordazado, amarrado de pies y manos y su cuerpo amarrado a la silla, no podía moverse. Cuando vio a Archie entrar hizo ruido pero él no lo miraba, parecía distraído y si no se alertaba también le pasaría lo mismo que a él. Hacía ruido hasta que Archie lo escucho.

-¿Que te pasa Anthony, porque tanto ruido...- cuando volteo a verlo miro a su amigo amarrado y el siendo recibido por otro golpe en la cabeza, volviéndolo a dejar inconsciente.

Chispita, lo amarro también y busco los objetos de Fire, al encontrarlos supo que la segunda fase comenzaba. Observo a Anthony quien si pudiera le dispararía dagas con los ojos.

-Tranquilo cariño- suavizo su voz muy frágil para que no la identificaran- pronto te vendrán a desatar, mientras tanto espero que disfrutes el espectáculo que iniciara en un minuto.

Anthony se removía para salir de ese amarre pero todo era en vano.

-No desesperes rubio.- acaricio su rostro- Es una lastima que no hayan actuado antes y revisado el teléfono a tiempo. Porque, créeme, esto les daría toda las respuestas que buscan. Son lentos- Salió por el mismo lugar que entro, el aire acondicionado, entro por toda la ventilación, se arrastro rápido hasta salir a la calle, ahora empezaba la segunda fase. Tom la recibió en brazos, le hicieron una señal a George y Emily, quienes esperaban en el auto.

-Es hora George- Emily se puso firme. Se paso al asiento trasero. Bajo la ventana a la mitad, tomo una AK-47, el blanco era a la pared hasta arriba pero para que ellos salieran corriendo.

-Lista Emily?- encendió el auto.

-Lista George.

-Vamos- piso el acelerador, haciendo chirriar las llantas.

Cuando vio cerca la estación empezó a disparar sin detenerse. Toda la multitud de periodista y metiches que estaban a la espera de noticias sobre Fire, salieron gritando, unas se tiraron al suelo, otras se desmayaron, la mayoría gritaba, varios agentes y oficiales salieron a dispararle al auto. El cual acelero mas rápido, haciendo que varios tomaran las patrullas y motocicletas para seguirlos.

-Vamos George- grito Emily, ya habían echo la distracción.

_5 minutos antes..._

Candy no decía nada, y Albert se estaba desesperando, no podían perder el tiempo así.

_Chispita esta recuperando tus cosas, pronto te sacaremos... _si había algo que los agentes no se dieron cuenta era de su transmisor en el oído derecho, ya que una parte de su cabello suelto lo cubría. Sonrió al escuchar la voz de Tom, habían llegado a salvarla y sabía necesitarían ayuda, debía distraerlos.

Una suave sonrisa adorno su rostro. Paro de caminar y les hizo frente.

-No me gusta sus trato Britte, Ardley y como te llames... tu el del golpe- Terry solo gruño, no quería recordar el golpe.

-El nombre del agente no es importante, además Fire es el único trato que tienes lo tomas o lo dejas.-Britte sentía que todo saldría bien.

-Agente que no es importante... vaya nombre... - se escucho un suave Click, que solo ella escucho, las esposas habían cedido, estaba libre de las manos- No creen que al menos debería saber el nombre de mi ultimo contrincante, que es bueno peleando.

-No es importante- Hablo Terry.

-Dinos Fire aceptas o no- Britte quería una respuesta.

-Que tal esto: Dire el nombre de mis jefes, las personas compradas que trabajan en el FBI, la ubicación de todo lo robado, el dinero, joyas, cuadros, etc. Todo.- Britte solo asintió- A cambió de: Libertad incondicional, inmunidad, derecho de salir del país a donde yo quiera y sin que nadie me siga y un beso del agente que no es importante.

Britte estaba en shock, ella quería algo que no podían darle, Albert lo miraba incrédula y Terry enojado.

-Ni loco te besaría- declaro...

-No me has probado, presiento que te gustara...

-No lo creo...-

-Grandchester- Britte pidió calma a Terry- Pides mucho... no puedo darte eso.

-Pues es una lastima... porque yo no diré nada, si no es con mis condiciones.-

-El trato es 5 años de cárcel, protección en todo momento. Eso o nada- Britte hablo.

-Britte, a veces eres tan idiota, con tu trato o el mió, en ninguno estoy a salvo, me perseguirán como buitres hasta darme caza y hacerme callar- sostenía las esposas en silencio - Pero prefiero mis condiciones, pues sabre cuidarme sola.

-No... perdiste tu oportunidad- declaro Britte

_Entraremos en 15 segundos_

-Creo que es al revés tu has perdido tu oportunidad- se empezaron a escuchar los disparos, el grito de las personas en la calle, los agentes y oficiales gritado que persiguieran el carro que les disparaba- ellos son mis empleados.

-No podrán sacarte.

_5 segundos.._

_-_Lastima, porque yo me iré de aquí- les tiro las esposas corrió hacía la pared del fondo para cubrirse la explosión no se hizo esperar. Fire fue aventada topando con al pared, los agentes se tiraron por el impacto. El polvo se formo en nube tapando la visibilidad de todos. Terry vio a Fire que se levantaba adolorida del costado derecho, arrastrándose se acerco a ella para detenerla. Fire se quejo por el dolor, vio como le aventaban su cinturón, en el habían pequeños explosivos. El impacto de la bomba había sido mayor, derribando también la pared de al lado, se arrastro asomando su cabeza por el agujero, veía a las personas gritando y evacuando, tiro varios explosivos que al estallar hicieron fuego.

-Fire- grito una voz distorsionada.

Se levanto para salir de ese lugar, Terry se le tiro encima no permitiría que escapara. Forcejeo con él, le dio un codazo en la cabeza para quitárselo de encima, dispuesta a correr para salir estaba cuando Terry de nuevo la detuvo. No quería lastimarlo pero debía salir pronto o todo el plan se iría al demonio. Terry alzo su brazo con su puño y le dio en el rostro del lado derecho. Fire le regreso el impacto, junto con un rodillazo en el vientre, otro golpe en la nuca y un rodillazo en el rostro dejándolo en el suelo.

-Disparen- ordeno Britte a los oficiales que entraron para ayudarlos.

-Corran- grito Fire. Tom y Sam corrieron, detrás iba ella. A una cuadra de todo el caos estaba el auto de George y Emily esperándolos. Tom y Sam subieron, Fire venía atrás, adolorida para corres- Arranca- grito y George lo hizo el auto empezó a moverse, Fire corrió mas rápido, la puerta de atrás seguía abierta para ella. Estaba cerca y detrás de ella venía algunos oficiales disparando. Tom saco el brazo tomándola de la mano y metiendola

-Vamonos ahora- ordeno. George acelero mas el auto perdiendo a la vista a toda la policía.

Los tres respiraban agitadamente, Sam estaba feliz de haberla rescatado. En menos de 5 minutos ya estaba en la casa de George y Sam. Escondieron el auto, el cual tenía varios disparos. Todos salieron excepto Fire, quien despacio salió.

-Oh mi niña, estas bien- Ponny salió al escucharlos entrar.

-Eso estuvo cerca- declaro Emily.

-No fue tan difícil perderlo esta segunda vez, la primera estuvo algo difícil- les dijo George.

-Lo importante es que ya esta fuera de la cárcel- dijo con alivió Sam.

-Eso es cierto, fue mucha adrenalina para esta noche- Tom suspiro tranquilo.

Fire caminaba lento, respirando difícilmente. Ponny jadeo al verla llamando la atención de todos- Se que todo fue fácil pero yo falle- con esas palabras se desplomo, Tom la tomo a tiempo antes de que cayera al duro suelo.

-Candy, Candy, Candy- Tom la llamaba, cuando vio su mano estaba manchada de rojo. Busco de donde era.

George la reviso, buscando.. hasta que lo encontró... en el costado izquierdo tenía una herida de bala, de la cual provenía la salida de mucha sangre... -Subanla a mi auto- ordeno George- la llevaremos a mi clínica, la bala debe ser retirada.

Tom la cargo subiendo al auto con ella, Sam y Emily también subieron. Ponny y George fueron adelante. Manejaron rápido, escuchando sirenas que pasaban buscando a la banda de Fire, pero de ellos no sospecharían, habían cambiado de auto. Al llegar a la clínica la pusieron en una camilla mientras George se preparaba.

-Tranquilos estaré bien, solo fue una pequeña herida- les sonrió a los cuatro.-Voy a estar bien...

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que George terminara de operarla.

.

Ya todo se había calmado, Terry veía el hoyo que había causado la bomba, cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse. Entonces vio algo que le llamo la atención... sangre en el suelo... eso solo significaba una cosa, Fire estaba herida y sabía a donde la llevarían.

-Albert- llamo a su teniente- ordena que la busquen en hospitales públicos, privados, clínicas que estén abiertas.

-¿porque?-

-Esta herida.. e irán a curarla, para que no desangre-

Albert sonrió, podrían atraparla aún, ordeno a varios oficiales y a los policías que estaban en otras zonas, buscar en hospitales, clínicas privadas a una mujer de cabello rojo, de ojos uno verde y otro azul, vestida de pocahontas y con zapatillas de ballet rosas, debían aprovechar que estaba herida, sería mas fácil encontrarla.


	21. Chapter 20

**ÚLTIMOS**** CAPÍTULOS...**

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:**

Advertencia: capitulo con contenido Lemon

* * *

Persuasión

Era todo un desastre, fuego, gritos, bulla, personas corriendo de un lado a otro, todo echo por Fire y sus secuaces, quien hubiera creído que ella tenía empleados que pudieran sacarla, los disparos habían sido una distracción solamente, porque su principal objetivo era Fire y sacarla de esa habitación. Le dolía la cabeza, se la había golpeado cuando exploto la pared, ahora mismo iba a su oficina, donde seguro estarían sus demás compañeros y esperaba que hubieran podido entrar en ese celular.

Mas cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una sorpresa, Archie y Anthony los dos amarrados y amordazados a excepción de Archie que era el único inconsciente. Bufo molesto, lo había planeado bien y en menos de una hora, ¿acaso tan buenos eran? ¿como sabían que ahí estaban las cosas de Fire? ¿Tendría razón ella al decirles que había agentes comprados en su departamento? Ni siquiera quería responder sus propias preguntas. Mejor era desatar a sus compañeros, para que le explicaran que había sucedido...

Anthony contó todo, de como cuando él estaba por encender el celular una mujer vestida de negro con cabello rojo y un antifaz lo había golpeado dejándolo aturdido, lo había amarrado y amordazado. Tomando el cinturón y el celular de Fire, y no pasaron minutos cuando Archie entro, quejándose con hielo en su cabeza y no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, tomándolo desprevenido. No hizo excepción de lo que la chica de negro le dijo y al escucharlo Terry no comprendía a lo que se refería.

-¿Crees que ellos querían que supiéramos donde estaba el lugar donde se esconden?- pregunto Anthony..

-Quizás... Fire pensara que nosotros averiguaremos lo que Braham tiene de ella y lo recuperaremos, por eso creo nos esta ayudando..

-¿Eso creen?- Albert había escuchado todo. Y pensaba igual que ellos, quizás Fire no quería ese trabajo y al estar obligada no podía hacer nada, debían comunicarse con la infiltrada y apresurara con la información- Yo también lo creo.

.

Dos días habían pasado, no había dormido nada, aun estaba al pendiente de lo que le sucediera a su amiga... después de la operación, Candy no había despertado y eso había echo que ellos tuvieran miedo y que sus esperanzas se empezaran a debilitar. George les hizo ir a descansar mas ninguno lo hizo, no se moverían hasta verla despierta y con bien. Ni siquiera Ponny se había movido de la clínica... George tuvo que ocultar a los cuatro, Sam, Tom, Emily y Ponny en su oficina, tenía que atender a sus pacientes y atendió hasta el segundo día.

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando George hizo su visita de rutina a la rubia pecosa, cuando entro a la habitación ella tenía los ojos abiertos, mirando a todos lados tratando de entender donde estaba y que había ocurrido. Lo primero que hizo fue revisarla y saber que recordaba todo, le hizo preguntas y ella asintió y contesto dándole una sonrisa. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba bien, fue a avisarle a los demás sobre su despertar.

Candy sentía adolorido su costado,le habían herido, primera vez que lo habían echo y entrado a una estación de policía, se preguntaba como estaría su madre, porque seguro los periodistas ya habrían avisado a todo el mundo sobre su gran escape, con bombas y balas... También pensó en su primo... seguro estaría endemoniado por haberla perdido y Britter más que enojado no había logrado hacer su trato.

La primera persona en entrar había sido Sam, quien con algunas lagrimas se lanzo a ella abrazándola, feliz de que ya hubiera despertado y pidiendo que no lo volviera a hacer. Quien más lloro por ella fue Ponny, agradeció a los cinco por cuidarla y por hacerlos preocupar, pero no podía quedarse ahí mucho tiempo, habían cosas que debía solucionar, como el dinero que robo y también preguntarle a su padre sobre la casa que tenía su madre en Malibu...

-La televisión ha transmitido la noticias, todos saben ya que escapaste... pero el FBI aun no sabe donde estas- comento Sam...

-Es mejor que siga así..- dijo Candy con voz suave -nadie debe saber que yo estoy herida, no los agentes de mi primo, ni mi padre... si se llegan a enterar, todo podría acabar antes de que las encuentre.

-No te preocupes no diremos nada- Ponny la apoyo..

-Para eso, Sam y yo debemos volver al taller y disimular que seguimos con nuestra diaria rutina- hablo Emily

-Ella tiene razón, Sam debes volver al taller y trabajar, si alguien llega a preguntar por mi, diles que me fui de viaje-

Sam, a pesar de que no quería, acepto esas ordenes. Todo por el bien de ocultar a Fire y a Candy herida...

.

Albert llego al taller, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Emily dormida sobre su escritorio. No la quiso despertar y dio paso a entrar, quería hablar con su prima pues le había llamado estos últimos tres días y ella no contestaba, aun estaba algo preocupado por ella, el que se haya ido así de rápido la vez pasada para hablar con su padre era extraño. Quizás ahí la encontraría.

Pero estando el adentro y viendo a su alrededor, el lugar parecía vació. ¿Donde estaban Sam y Candy? Mas preocupado por su prima rodeo cada auto buscándola, mas no la encontró. Pero lo que si encontró fue a la pelirroja, Sam estaba en una esquina abrazando sus piernas con el rostro enterrado en ellas y su respiración agitada, despacio sin hacer ruido se acerco a ella hasta que pudo escuchar los sollozos de esta. Se preocupo, ¿le habría pasado algo a su prima? con rapidez llego a ella arrodilandose mas se quedo quito cuando la escucho hablar, hablaba con alguien por teléfono...

_-Necesito saber donde esta el dinero- _Sam escuchaba como le exigían.

-Escucha Gusana... ella no esta y es la única que sabe su ubicación... no grites porque yo no te soporto, si quieres tu encargo tendrás que esperar... o si no vete al demonio- con furia corto, no soportaba que Susana le gritara y ordenara, ella no era su familia, ni siquiera su madre... aventó el celular destruyéndolo, levantando el rostro y encontrándose con el rubio con sus lentes oscuros tapándole sus ojos azules que a ella le gustaba.

-¿Que haces aquí?- no cambiaba su actitud con él, a pesar de todo.

-¿Porque lloras?-ataco con otra pregunta Albert.

Recordó su rostro húmedo por las lagrimas... ¿porque lloraba? por una razón, descargaba en ellas, todo el estrés, cansancio, desvelo y preocupación por su amiga... cuando estuvo en el taller sintió que las fuerzas se le iban y las lagrimas salían sin permiso. Solo negó con la cabeza.

-Por nada- le brindo una sonrisa cálida que Albert no había visto en su rostro. Se sentó junto a ella rodeando sus hombros y trayendo hacía él para abrazarla. Inclino su cabeza para verlo, el era su paz, su armonía. Pero verle algunos raspones en sus mejillas le preocupo.

-¿Que te paso?- delicadamente con sus dedos acarició sus heridas...

Albert saco el aire molesto- Fueron los secuaces de Fire... pusieron una bomba donde estábamos reunidos con ella para sacarle información cuando hicieron estallar la pared, es un milagro que no nos hayan herido con gravedad.

Los ojos de Sam estaban totalmente abiertos, ella había puesto la bomba en la pared, pero no sabía que ellos estaban ahí.. al menos no terminaron como Candy...

-Pobrecito- le sonrió para que olvidara aquel suceso...

-¿Donde esta Candy?- Albert no tardo en preguntar...

-Ella esta de viaje- contesto Sam, Albert estaba sorprendido, si su prima no estaba explicaba su ausencia.-Se fue con Tom...

-¿Quien es Tom?-

-Es un gran amigo nuestro... nos trata muy bien y es muy amable, aparte de guapo- Sam vio la mueca de Albert y solo pudo sonreír- mi ex...- quiso atormentarlo.

-¿Tu ex?- estaba celoso y no lo podía evitar, esa mujer que ahora estaba en sus brazos era hermosa y gruñona si quería, pero así le gustaba y saber que ese tal Tom había sido su novio y que ahora estaba con su prima no era una noticia que el quisiera escuchar- ya veo- exclamo

-Es broma- Sam rió de él y no pudo evitar besarlo por dos razones, para que disipara sus celos y no preguntara sobre su prima...

El beso era fuerte, cargado de muchas emociones que tomaron a Albert desprevenido, mas no tardo en contestarle.

Emily se despertó viendo en la entrada en auto de Albert, en su reloj marcaban las cuatro de la tarde. Entraría para ver como estaba Sam excusando a Candy, mas lo que vio le pareció una forma poco ortodoxa de persuadirlo, ya era hora que su amiga pelirroja tuviera un poco de amor y no les interrumpiría.. suave deslizo la puerta cerrando el taller y marchándose a su departamento para dormir que falta le hacía.

Sam tomo impulso para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el rubio, quien se sorprendió por las acciones de ella mas no se quedo atrás, sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo sobre su ropa, sus muslos hasta haciéndola gemir.

-Te deseo ahora- dijo contra sus labios- hazme tuya.

-Sam- no podía negarse porque el también la deseaba, la excitación ya inundaba sus venas y su cuerpo. Pero hacerlo ahí en el suelo, no era de su agrado...-No en el suelo- gimió bajo cuando ella beso su cuello y lamió..

-En esa puerta- señalo la cual estaba a escasos centímetros de donde se encontraban- un sofá-cama- necesitaba sentirlo, que la hiciera suya, para dejar todo lo malo atrás...

Levanto a ambos, haciéndola abrazarlo por la cintura y su brazos en su cuello, a tientas abrió la puerta, la habitación no era ni pequeña ni grande, las únicas cosas que se encontraban ahí era un armario, unas sillas, escritorio y el sofá-cama. Sam se dejo caer de pie separándose con una gran sonrisa, para hacer el sofá una cama. Solo le tomo unos segundos y cuando estuvo lista fue tumbada a ella por el rubio. Quien sin esperar mas tiempo empezó a quitarle su oberol de trabajo dejando rápido a la vista el sostén, pues no llevaba blusa debajo... no tardo en quitárselo y dejar a la vista sus pechos que subían y bajaban a gran rapidez por su respiración agitada. Pellizco los pezones observando como se ponían duros por sus toques.. llevo uno a su boca, el contacto de sus labios en ellos la hizo estremecer gimiendo suave y sensual. Apretó con sus labios el pezón y con su lengua acariciándolo, su mano no dejaba desatendido el otro pecho, quería que ella disfrutara.

Sus manos acariciaban la melena rubia incitándolo a que siguiera con sus caricias. Pero también lo obligo a quitarse el saco y la camisa, dejando su pecho desnudo acariciando su bien ejercitado abdominales, hasta que sus manos llegaron al cinturón, desabrochandolo al igual que el botón del pantalón, cuando bajo el ziper él la detuvo...

-Primero tu- le susurro al oído... siguió bajando el oberol, hasta quitárselo y dejarla solamente en unas bragas de encaje rojo, no acostumbraba a llevar ropa debajo de su oberol, solamente en ropa interior pues había momentos en los cuales se ahogaba en calor... deslizo su bragas dejándola desnuda a todo su esplendor, solamente el tenía la dicha de verla así.

-Ahora te toca a ti- invirtió las posiciones, dejándolo debajo. sus dedos acariciando todo su pecho, hasta el pantalón, quitandoselo con movimientos suaves y sensuales, dejándolo solo en bóxer color gris, dejando ver su miembro ya erecto queriendo salir de esa prisión. Se los quito y con su mano acarició su miembro de arriba a abajo, tocando el glande haciéndolo gemir, inclinándose para darle un beso y su lengua rozándolo. La sensación fue tan grande que no podía esperar a entrar en ella. Con fuerza cambio sus posiciones dejándola debajo de él, besándola con fiereza. Abriéndole las piernas y posicionando su miembro en su entrada dispuesto a penetrarla... Sam gimió al sentirlo rozarse, lo pedía ya adentro, lo exigía... Albert no tardo mucho más, de una embestida entro en ella, haciéndola gritar de placer enterrando sus uñas en su espalda.

Albert empezó el vaivén de embestidas, suaves al principio, pero acelerando con el tiempo... lo rodeo con sus piernas para sentirlo mucho mas profundo.. lo instaba a que siguiera.

-Ahh... ahh... aahh.. mas Albert- gemía en su hombro...

Subió la rapidez de sus envestidas... busco su boca para besarla y una de sus manos acariciando un pecho, pellizcando sus pezones dándole mas placer al acto de amor...

-Ahhh... ahhhh... Ahhhh .. mmmm...-cada vez gemía mas alto.

-Sam... - sintieron como sus entrañas empezaban a arder, el orgasmo estaba cerca y llegarían juntos..

-Oh Albert- grito apretándolo contra ella, cuando sintió llegar al orgasmo...

-Sam- jadeo cuando el también llego al suyo. Corriéndose dentro de ella.

Con la respiración agitada y sudorosos se quedaron abrazados, sin que Albert se moviera de encima de ella. Lo rodeo con sus brazos para que no se despegara, no la dejara sola.

.

Tom camino con pasos apresurados.. abrió la puerta para entrar a la clínica de George, saludo con un menear de cabeza a la recepcionista, la cual no sabía nada de Candy y su herida. Llego hasta donde estaba Candy entrando encontrándola hablando por celular.

-Aja- apuntaba algo en un papel.. George solo observaba no decía nada- Gracias.

_-De nada hija... pero ¿para que quieres la dirección?- _William White pregunto se le hacía raro.

-Falta un mes para el cumpleaños de mamá y he pensado en celebrarlo en Malibu, a lo grande como le gusta a ella- mintió Candy, pero era una coincidencia que el cumpleaños de su madre fuera en un mes.

-_Estoy seguro que le encantara, ya sabes como es tu madre con las fiestas y las sorpresas-_ William le había creído..

-Pero ella no debe enterarse- Candy casi suplico

_-no te preocupes hija, yo soy una tumba, no diré nada en absoluto-_

-Gracias papá.- Candy suspiro de alivió- Adiós, te quiero-

Corto la llamada, aferrándose al papel que tenía en su mano.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Tom...

-Tengo la dirección- George sonrió, al fin sabían donde estaban ellas dos...

-Viajare ahora mismo- informo Tom con ganas de ayudar. ella negó.

-Iremos- declaro y antes deque George hablara ella siguió- no puedo quedarme aquí George y no saber que pasa en Malibu, voy a viajar y recuperarlas y cuando lo haga- saco el aire- Susana y Braham terminaran muy mal-

George sabía que sería inútil tratar de negarle tal cosa era necia cuando quería, solo le quedo asentir, porque el también quería que toda la gloria que Susana gozaba se acabara y pagara por todo..

-De acuerdo- hablo Tom- Deberíamos avisarle a Sam y podría acompañarnos.

-No creo que sea posible-

-¿Porque?- pregunto Tom. George hizo una mueca de desagrado, sabía lo que quería decir Candy.

-Emily me acaba de informar que Sam esta persuadiendo a mi primo Albert, para que deje de preguntar por mi y creo que es mejor no llevárnosla o podríamos levantar sospechas-

-¿ Persuadiéndolo?- pregunto sin entender. Miro a ambos, a Candy sonriendo con picardía y a George con el semblante molesto y lleno de desagrado... entonces entendió a lo que se refería- Entiendo- murmuro

George estaba molesto, Sam podría ser su hija adoptiva pero tenía celos de padre, su hija estaba con el agente de manera muy física para su agrado y malo para imaginarlo. Candy se rió de él.

-Tranquilo George, estoy 100 % segura que Albert la ama y no dejaría que nada malo le pase

-Eso espero- gruño.

Tom y Candy planeaban a que hora viajar y que hacer cuando las encontraran, la hora para dejar de trabajar para Susana cada vez se acercaban, sería poco para que todo ese martirio que vivió terminara. Pronto sería libre y esperaba que ni Albert o Terry la odiara. Y esperaba vivir para ver el mandato acabado de esos dos, pero por si acaso, dejaría un testamento en el cual dejaría muchas cosas y diría donde están las cosas robadas.

**Malibu... 9 pm**

Las dos personas que estaban encerradas en una casa, se abrazaban para dormir. La mujer adulta abrazaba con fuerza a la niña de 5 años, quien ya cerraba sus ojos pesados por el sueño..

-Duerme tranquila, Molly. Estoy segura que pronto saldremos de aquí, mas pronto de lo que esperábamos- le susurro, dio un beso en la frente y cerro los ojos para dormir.


	22. Chapter 21

**ÚLTIMOS ****CAPÍTULOS**

_SIENTO EL RETRASO, UNA VISITA AL MEDICO ME DETUVO EL PODER ACTUALIZAR. _

_**Disfruten el capítulo.**_

* * *

Liberando cadenas

La herida aun era fresca y dolía, pero eso no impediría que saliera de viaje. Una vez prometió que haría lo posible para encontrarlas y cuando eso sucediera, entonces se liberaría de las cadenas que la ataban a su madre. El anunció de la pronto llegada a su destino les informaba que en plenos 5 minutos aterrizarían a Malibu, ahí junto con Tom irían directo a la casa de su madre.  
Quizás cuando aterrizaran serían mas o menos las cinco de la tarde. No importaba la hora, no descansarían ni se tomarían un segundo para respirar tranquilamente. El trabajo sería duro, porque no sabían cuantos hombres se encontraban en ese lugar y si habían cámaras tendrían que ser invisibles para no ser detectados. Ni siquiera habría tiempo para abrazos o saludos, debían escapar rápido, porque media vez salieran de la casa esa, la cazeria empezaría.

-Aterrizamos- informo Tom.

Solo supo asentir. Se acomodo su peluca, que ironía era tener que usar una peluca rubia, porque su cabello estaba pintado de rojo. Estaba feliz y nerviosa, este era su mayor golpe, no importaba cuantas veces robo bancos, museos, personas, joyerías, cualquiera cosa mas nunca se sintió así como ahora.

Tomaron sus dos pequeñas maletas, solo era para disimular, no llevaban ningún arma o disfraz. Siempre en cualquier lado compraba uno y sus armas estaban guardados por ahí y los utilizaba solo cuando los necesitaba. Caminaron deprisa. Fuera del aeropuerto los esperaba una monja, quien llevaba rato esperándolos y quien los ayudaría.

-Candy, Tom- hizo señas para que la vieran.

Candy la observo sorprendida, ¿que significaba eso?- ¿Maria?-

-Hermana Maria, para ti- corrigió.

-¿Hablas enserio?- sus amigos a veces eran mucho mas raros que ella- ¿Porque vienes vestida de monja?

-¿Acaso solo tu puedes disfrazarte?-reclamo divertida- Además, nadie se atrevería a registrar a una monja, que sirve a Dios..

-¿Porque te registrarían?- pregunto Candy...

Volteo a todos lados para que la vieran, se medio remango la manga de su habito, en sus brazos llevaba en un cincho pequeño varias estrellas ninjas... y unas cuantas navajas. Volvió a taparlas para no levantar sospechas.

-Es la mejor forma de ir preparada para la acción ¿o no?-

-Bueno vamos...- Tom las apresuro. Admitía que tenía los mejores amigos del mundo, solo ellos se atreverían a hacer cosas para ayudarlas, sabiendo que sería peligroso y aun así no la dejarían..

Maria se había tomado la molestia de buscar la dirección mientras ellos llegaba y la había encontrado, la casa estaba a la orilla del mar, dos pisos. Hermosa para cualquiera, ubicada en la mejor zona, los mar ricos.  
Se ubicaron a una cuadra mas abajo para no parecer curiosos. Candy tomo la laptop que llevaban. Con sigilo se acercaron a la casa, esperando no ser vistos. Pudieron ver a dos hombres fuera fumando pareciendo que vivían ahí y no querían llenar de humo sus casa. Pero la rubia vio las armas que portaban cada uno. Preguntándose cuantos hombres habrían adentro.  
Abrió su laptop para poder ingresar en la computadores de ellos... en su sistema de seguridad, podía ser buena en ello pero había alguien mucho pero mucho mejor.

-Maria- su simple nombre parecía decirlo todo.

-Con todo gusto, como me encanta hacer esto- con una gran sonrisa empezó su trabajo. Maria era una de las mejores Hacker, varias veces había entrado al sistema del FBI parra ayudar a su amiga y era tan fácil que ninguno de esos agentes se daba cuenta. Candy y Tom esperaron una señal de ella que ya había entrado y apagado para dejarlos sin luz. ..

-Vamos...- susurro, estaba desesperada.

-Ya rubia- Saco una de las navajas que Maria le había dado, miro su objetivo, la caja de luz (porque se me ha olvidado el nombre de eso) la mojo y apunto. La lanzo, la navaja entro, salpicando agua y haciendo que fallara la electricidad de la casa un poco, pero faltaba lo mejor.

-Agáchense- ordeno suavesito. Los tres se tiraron al suelo. Y la caja estallo, llamando la atención de los hombres de afuera y algunos de adentro. La casa quedo sin energía eléctrica.

Candy se abrocho el cinturón, iba con uno de sus típicos disfraces, vestía como Caperucita roja en mini, sus zapatillas de ballet color rojas, sin su capa la cual ahora no le serviría y quitándose la peluca rubia. Ahora sabrían como era Fire enojada. Tom se encargaría de la parte de atrás. Maria distraería a los cuatro hombres que estaban viendo la explosión y ella entraría por adelante.

.

Maria, llego con los hombres, como una hermana.- Pasa algo hijos, escuche una explosión y me he asustado, exclamando Dios mio alguien pudo haber salido herido, tengo que ver.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron sorprendidos de ver a una monja ahí en la playa de Malibu.

-Nadie esta herido, hermana- contesto uno de ellos.

-No hijos míos, están equivocados.- Los cuatro hombres no entendieron nada- ¿acaso no lo ven?- metió sus manos en sus mangas

-¿Que cosa hermana?- pregunto otro. Ella les sonrió cariñosamente, una mirada maternal.

-Soy yo quien los va a lastimar- su sonrisa se borro, saco sus manos lanzándoos cuatro estrellas, a uno le cayó en la garganta, otro en la cabeza, a otro solo le rozo la mejilla y el otro se libro.

-Maldición- gritaron. Le dispararon mas esquivo las balas.

Empezando a pelear. El primero que se lanzo a su ataque, le torció el brazo hacía atrás, usándolo como escudo ante los disparos de los demás. Tomo la pistola del hombre escudo y disparo a los dos que ya estaban heridos, dándoles su muerte rápida. El único que había esquivado el primer ataque era quien seguía en pie pero con una herida en el brazo mas eso no le daba ha rendirse.

Se enfrascaron en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo. No se rendían.

-Vamos Monjita... demuéstrame que tanto le rezas a Dios-

Maria alzo sus puños dispuesta a darle uno, el estaba atentos a ellos, esquivaría sus golpes tomándola y le torcería el cuello matándola. Movió su brazo derecho para lanzar el puño, lo iba a atrapar, mas Maria tenía otro punto. Al verlo atento a su puño, alzo su pierna dándole en los genitales. El hombre gimió de dolor. Sus joyas eran muy sensibles. Cayó al suelo.

-Le rezo mucho y le he pedido que seas un estúpido y lo hizo, por eso recibiste ese golpe- le dijo Maria, el hombre saco su arma para dispararle y ella le dio un disparo en la cabeza...- Que Dios me perdone y a ti que te lleve el diablo.

.

Tom escucho los gritos de los hombres, seguro Maria les había lanzado sus estrellas.  
La parte de atrás había dos hombres que entraban a la casa dejando la puerta abierta, era bueno pero debía ir con cuidado. Desenfundo su arma poniéndole silenciador. La casa estaba sin luz, algo oscura. Mas al estar vestido todo de negro ayudaba. Tres hombres estaban en la cocina, hablando sobre lo sucedido. No era un asesino, pero cuando los motivos eran fuertes entonces esas personas debían morir. A punto al primero y disparo seguido de otros dos... los tres hombres cayeron con disparos en la cabeza, muertos. Sonrió.. había sido fácil.

Cuando por atrás lo golpearon, tumbándolo al suelo. Claro no iba a ser fácil.. se quejo por el golpe le dolió y en serio. Antes de que el se levantara, lo levantaron a él de la camisa y el pantalón. Poniéndolo de pie como una marioneta, volviendo a recibir otro golpe pero este en el rostro. De sus labios salió un hilo de sangre y era suficiente para cabrearse, nadie le sacaba sangre, solo una persona había llegado a eso y era su amiga rubia que supo pronto era buena peleando, pero mas nadie y ese hombre se las pagaría muy caro.

Con todo su enojo lanzo un puño al estomago del hombre quien al sentirlo lo soltó cayendo de rodillas tomándose el estomago y faltandole aire. Con fuerzas levanto su pierna dando una patada a la cabeza del hombre la cual se escucharon los huesos del cuello tronar, lo había matado, así de simple.

-Uff- se limpio la sangre de su labio- era un maldito gorila, pero ya no es problema- pronto escucho disparos y supo que Maria estaría dándoles una paliza a esos hombres de afuera.

.

Cuando escucho los disparos se alarmo, esos significaba que pronto los vecinos llamarían a la policía y ella debía apresurarse. Subió las escaleras rápido, ya no importándole si hacía ruido o no, al llegar a la segunda planta vio a dos hombres, los últimos que faltaban. Pero también debía saber donde estaban ellas dos y las vio en una esquina, una mujer mayor abrazando a una niña... lo que la enojo, ellas no eran cualquier persona para que las tuvieran en una esquina sentadas en el suelo.

-Los teléfonos se quedaron sin batería- escucho decir a uno de los hombres..

-¿Crees que ella sea?- pregunto el otro.

-La señora dijo que ella no sabía sobre esta casa, no creo que sea ella, además por lo que hemos escuchado en la televisión, no creo que pueda hacer algo, la policía la tiene bien vigilada, además que se cree esta herida, menos saldrá o hará algo.

Con sigilo se acerco a ellos, quien al estar hablando no se dieron cuenta de su presencia. No llevaba una pistola, simplemente sus navajas, famosas de por si. Le lanzo una a uno en el brazo, los dos hombres al verla se paralizaron. La conocían, somo como Fire, y sabían que era buena peleando. Era imposible sobrevivir ante ella, pero habían sido contratados para no dejar que ella se llevara a las dos mujeres y eso harían, así les llevara a la muerte.

-Bienvenida Fire- no pudieron ocultar bien el temor que sentían a lo que les haría.

-Idiotas... es mejor que se larguen y no hagan algo estúpido- les advirtió. - o saldrán heridos.

-Tenga cuidado, porque no sabe quienes somos- dijo el primero que se lanzo a ella seguido muy atrás el otro.

Saco una afilada navaja de su escote con la cual enterró en el pecho del primero que la ataco y con la pistola de este, disparo al otro. No tenía tiempo para perder con ellos, debían irse ya.

-Idiotas- dejo a los dos cuerpo.

Caminando hacía las personas que quería ver. Los ojos de la mujer mayor se abrieron de par en par, estaba feliz de verla aunque lo que paso no quería recordarlo.

-Abuela ¿estas bien?- pregunto arrodillada frente a ella.

-Si, Candy, lo estamos- de pronto apareció el rostro de la niña que tenía los oídos tapados y ojos cerrados.

-Abuela ¿quien es ella?- pregunto..

-Es Candy... tu hermana-

Era una hermosa escena pero no había tiempo de saludos y abrazos debía de recordar. Tom y Maria llegaron con ellas... los escucho venir.

-Debemos irnos ahora- les informo a los cuatro.- estoy segura que la policía llegara en cualquier momento y no pueden vernos.

-Si- dijeron.

-Elroy, ciérrale los ojos a Molly, vayámonos.

Los cinco salieron lo mas rápido posible, no podían dejarse ver, menos cuando de cerca se escuchaba las sirenas de la policía. Corrieron al auto, Tom lo encendió y arranco el carro tomando el camino contrario de donde venían los oficiales.

.

El informe llego rápido a oídos de Albert, quien ya estaba en su oficina después de haber dejado a Sam en su casa, la de él, claro. Se había enterado del ataque que hubo en Malibu, lo cual era raro porque uno de los hombres moribundo había dicho quienes atacaron, una monja, un hombre a quien no le vieron el rostro y a Fire.

No entendía lo que pasaba. Porque Fire nunca había matado a nadie y que lo hiciera ahora era raro. ¿Que había en esa casa? nunca lo supieron el hombre murió sin decir nada mas que un balbuceo que era "su... su... su... .. na"

También estaba preocupado por su prima a quien no había visto y ella no se había comunicado con él, a pesar de la insistencia. Además a donde había ido... era raro todo..

-Albert- Archie entro a la oficina de este- nos ha llegado un vídeo que grabo lo de ese día y podría ser que nos mostrara quienes ayudaron a Fire.

-Dame...- tomo el vídeo pensativo, quizás podría ver algo, algo que le diera quien era la maldita Fire.

.

Iban en un Jet privado, Maria se había quedado en Malibu pues ahí vivía y además nadie sospecharía de ella, por eso iba disfrazada de monja.

Elroy le hablaba de todo lo que vivieron en esos 5 años y Molly reía, parecía que no sabía lo que había a su alrededor, solo estaba feliz de que fueran en un avión ya que nunca había ido en uno.

Trago fuerte, quería llorar pero no lo haría. Al fin se había quitado esas cadenas y ahora lo importante era enfrentarse a su madre y enviarla a la cárcel junto a Braham. y si eso implicaba ir ella también pues no se resistiría, porque había echo cosas malas, robado, matado, aunque a quienes mato eran personas que se lo merecían y que la sociedad no iba a extrañar. Escuchaba con atención a su abuela y su media hermana.

¿Ahora por fin tendría una familia? ¿ahora por fin sería feliz? ¿todo terminaría rápido? ¿sería libre? ¿podría estar con Terry sin estar ocultándose? eran preguntas que no dejaba de hacerse... y de las cuales no encontraba respuestas.  
Tan difícil era ser libre, volver a empezar una vida nueva en la cual no fuera una maldita ladrona.

Abrazo a su abuela, derramando pequeñas lagrimas, no era tan difícil, ella se estaba complicando la vida.

Bajaron del aeropuerto, pero antes se puso de nuevo la peluca, no podían verla con el cabello rojo, ya que sospechaban mucho de las pelirrojas por Fire.

Salieron a tomar un taxi para ir a casa. Pero antes se separo de ellos para hacer una llamada importante...

El teléfono timbro tres veces... hasta que escucho una voz que no le agradaba...

-Hola... Yelena-

_-Mocosa al fin hablas-_ no le importaba el tono de voz y el insulto.

-Tenemos que hablar muy largamente-

-_Quiero que me traigas mi dinero ¿entiendes?_

_-_Claro que si... pero antes te haré una visita importante, hay algo que debes saber..

_-Y ahora ¿que demonios pasa?-_ escucho su grito..

-Algo que te puede gustar o no...

_-Esta bien... ven Fire y también trae mi dinero ¿de acuerdo?_

-Claro... madre... llego en 2 horas...- corto la llamada, ahora todo dependía de como reaccionaría Susana cuando supiera que ya no tenía a nadie en su poder... sonrió feliz. Molly la llamaba para irse a casa.

-Vamos Candy- llamaba Molly.- vamos a casa

-Casa- murmuro- tengo una casa, pero no se si podre estar con ellas.

Subieron al taxi, irían a la casa de Tom ahí nadie iría a buscarlas.

.

Solo Albert veía el vídeo, Archie y los demás estaban ocupados en otras cosas.

Había adelantado algo, para llegar al momento de la explosión, recargado en el respaldo de su silla y aburrido estaba a punto de darse por vencido...

Pero encontró algo que lo dejo en shock, sus ojos no podían decir si era o no lo que veía. Quizás era porque estaba pensando en ella y solo eso. Volvió a retroceder el vídeo, con el control listo para ponerlo en cámara lenta.

En la pantalla se veía a una mujer vestida de negro con el cabello verde, era una peluca, saliendo de su oficina en la cual se encontraba, llevando en su mano el cinturón de Fire, ahora sabía que había sido una mujer la que amarro a  
Anthony y Archie. La mujer se acercaba a un auto donde el conductor no se veía... sacaba algunas cosas del auto, eran los explosivos...

En un momento la mujer se quitaba la peluca y se soltaba su cabello rojo, se quitaba el suéter negro, dejándose una playera negra. Acerco mas a la vista de la mujer, el zoom ayudaba mucho en esos momentos. La mujer volteo a ver a un lado. Ahí capturo su rostro... estaba en shock, era ella. La reconocería y también al hombre que bajaba en esos momentos. Se había parado para ver de cerca en la pantalla, era ella lo sabía. Incrédulo cayó en su silla.. era imposible... pero era así.

-Todo el tiempo estuvo frente a mi- murmuro - tu ayudaste a Fire... Sam.


	23. Chapter 22

**ÚLTIMOS ****CAPÍTULOS**

_SIENTO EL RETRASO, UNA VISITA AL MEDICO ME DETUVO EL PODER ACTUALIZAR. _

_**Disfruten el capítulo.**_

* * *

Todo se complica

_Sólo nos damos cuenta de la traición y de el amor cuando ambas se cruzan...  
Allí podemos distinguirlas y compararlas, sentirlas y despreciarlas.  
El corazón no siente si los ojos no ven; pues, mis ojos ya vieron tu amor acompañado de la mayor traición.  
La decepción._

No salía de su shock, le dolía el pecho por la decepción, era así. Bien era conocido el pensamiento "_Duele mas una decepción que una traición_" su cerebro había dejado de causarse dolor, pensar en ella, pensar en lo que era, quien era y como trabajaba. Y lo importante de todo era ¿que hacer? ¿como actuar? ¿que decir?  
Siempre busco una pista, algo que lo llevara a Fire y ahora lo tenía, ¿entonces porque no estaba feliz? quizás por el motivo de saber de la cómplice de la famosa ladrona y la cual fuera ella, esa mujer que amaba con toda su alma, que haría lo que fuera por ella, esa mujer era ahora la principal sospechosa, el eslabón para capturar a Fire. La única persona que les diría quien era esa ladrona.

Anthony y Archie entraron a la oficina de su jefe. Encontrándolo ido, pensativo o mas bien en shock. ¿que le pasaba?

-¿Albert?- Archie lo zangoloteo para que reaccionara. El rubio se percato de la presencia de los dos agentes.

-¿Que pasa?- un dolor de cabeza empezaba.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Anthony al ver su semblante.

-Si-

-Stear ha encontrado un vídeo, el cual muestra por donde escaparon y también el numero de placa del auto.

Se levanto, queriendo creer que lo visto solo había sido un sueño o una broma de su cerebro al estar recordando el rostro de la mujer amada por él.

.

_8:30 pm_

Se termino de ajustar bien su cabello para que ningún pelo saliera de su lugar. Se acomodo su ropa, una blusa negra de mangas tres cuartos que se pegaba a su cuerpo añadiéndose como su segunda piel. Un short negro ajustado, acentuando sus curvas. Unos zapatos negros militares, medias de maya negras, guantes blancos, sus lentes de contacto que siempre usaba, un azul y un verde, su cinturón. Estaba lista, lista para ir al encuentro con su madre y decirle algunas cosas y preparada para lo que se viniera.

Su teléfono timbro... reconociendo el numero de inmediato.

-¿Que pasa Chispita?-

-¿_donde estas_?- preguntaron

-A punto de salir y darle una gran noticia a Yelena...

-¿_Que haremos con el dinero_?-

-Ya esta fuera, guardado.

-_¿como?-_ Chispita no sabía de eso-_en que momento lo hiciste?_

-Cuando saliste acompañada de él. Pero no te preocupes todo esta bien, si te necesito te llamare.

-_De acuerdo, Adiós.-_

-Adiós-

Suspiro con nerviosismo. Cada segundos lo sentía tan rápido y solo faltaban 10 minutos para reunirse con ellos, le sudaban las manos, el corazón le latía rápido, tanto tiempo espero renunciar y ahora podía hacerlo. _Dios protegeme _dijo en su cabeza, rogando a los cielos que la ayudaran y no la dejaran en peligro.

.

_9 pm..._

Sam salió de la casa de Albert, se había quedado dormida en su cama después que él había insistido en llevarla a dormir a un lugar cómodo y en verdad lo era, tenía una sonrisa que no se borraría en días, no había amado a nadie nunca, y ahora que tenía al rubio se sentía completa y también saber que Candy ya no trabajaría para esa mujerzuela.

Fue directo a su taller, no podía creer que aquel cargamento ya había sido sacado.

Al bajar de su auto se percato que habían dos automóviles negros con ventanillas oscuras del otro lado de la calle, frente a su taller. Los miro con desconfianza, le daba mala espina esos automóviles. ¿Que pasaba si eran de Yelena? o ¿Braham? o ¿la policía?... eso la ponía mas nerviosa, la policía no tenía porque estar espiándola ¿o si?

Ignoro los autos, se dedico a abrir la puerta de su taller, entrando al lugar oscuro, encendiendo las luces... quedando atónita por lo que veía. Su respiración se volvió lenta su corazón parecía correr una maratón. Trago en seco, y no sabía si hablar o quedarse muda. ¿Cual era la mejor opción?

-Hola- la saludaron.

Sus labios se abrieron y no articulo palabra. ¿Que decir, como hablar, como huir? Su rostro se volvió neutral, no queriendo demostrar sus emociones en esos momentos. Aunque por dentro estaba muy destrozaba y con miedo, un miedo jamas sentido en toda su vida.

-Parece que te sorprende mi visita ¿cierto?- ¿debía responder?, Porque sus ojos respondían por su voz. En sus ojos se podía ver como se sentía ahora, solamente aquella persona que supiera leer bien los ojos sabría entenderla ahora.

Tronaba cada dedo de sus manos, estaba aplastado, ¿así era? ya no importaba como se sentía. Lo importante era hacer su trabajo, era duro lo que haría, era desastroso su empleo en ese momento. Sonrió amargamente, su sueño se haría realidad ¿no? ¿Entonces porque no se sentía bien? tal vez el echo de amar a esa mujer frente a él.

-Sabes mis motivos de estar aquí ¿verdad?- volvió de nuevo a hablar, esperando que ella contestara, que no se quedara muda, al menos dijera un "Hey, me atrapaste, pero primero tengo que decirte mis razones" era tonto solo pensar que diría eso pero podía tener esperanzas.

Hizo una pequeña mueca, al parecer ahora si sabían quien era ella, suspiro con decepción, había echado todo a estropearse. Ahora su identidad desconocida, ya no era tan desconocida. Sin embargo eso no decía nada, ella no diría el nombre de su jefa, primero la torturarían y matarían antes de hablar, además ella estaba a punto de obtener su libertad, ¿porque privarle algo importante?

Sonrió de felicidad, amor, miedo, orgullo. Y asintió lento, suave, diciéndole todo con ese movimiento.

-Lo tuve en mis narices y no lo vi- sentía el dolor y rabia en sus palabras mas no demostró si le dolían o no- claro todo era parte de tu plan para que tu maldita jefa no cayera en la cárcel y siguiera robando. Pero ten en cuenta que ahora que tenemos a su cómplice también capturaremos a la perra mayor. Las tenemos identificadas.

Dio sonoras carcajadas- No se de que hablas Albert- no demostraría su pánico al saber la identidad de su amiga- si querías pruebas, si querías hablar, información, simplemente me hubieras contactado. Así de simple era.

Los cinco agentes que rodeaban a la pelirroja fruncieron el ceño. No entendía su actitud. ¿que pasaba?

-No caigo tan bajo como tu, seducir a agentes de FBI ha de ser tu mejor trabajo ¿cierto?

Tales palabras le dolieron y sintió su corazón retorcerse, ella nunca lo uso, el amor llego a ella sin ser llamado y el destino lo puso en su camino, sin poder evitarlo una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, limpiándosela al contacto con su piel. ¿Porque mostrarse vulnerable?

Albert se percato de esa lagrima y de su mirada, de su rostro contraído por una mueca de dolor, de su temblor en el cuerpo. Ella quizás también era forzada a trabajar para esas personas y el estaba sacando sus propias conjeturas por su rabia y la traición que sentía en esos momentos.

-No importa lo que pienses, no importa nada. Hagas lo que hagas, no sabrías comprender la situación.-

Terry y Archie, la esposaron, Neal trajo una silla sentándola, la interrogarían, dispuesto a escuchar el verdadero nombre de Fire.

Incluso antes de que lo hicieran el celular de Albert timbro, el numero era privado, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Quien es?- fue la mejor forma de contestar

-_Teniente, en estos momentos Fire esta aquí, creo que esta es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando. Ella esta renunciando, podrían capturarla, junto con los otros dos._

-Envíame la dirección-

-_Claro señor-_

Corto volviendo su vista a Sam, quien no se intimidaba ante nada.

-Subanla al auto- le indico a Stear y Neal- hoy sera nuestro día.

.

_11 pm... Casa de Braham_

Fire estaba feliz pero no lo demostraba, no le importaban las amenazas, no le importaba si la atacaban, hoy era el día en que pondría final a su vida de incógnito, quería volver a tener su vida simple, tranquila, como toda persona normal.

-Escúchame bien- grito Yelena enojada por las tonterías de Fire- quiero mi dinero ahora. ¿Entiendes?

-Lo siento mucho... madre- sonrió con malicia- pero ese dinero ya no te pertenece, ni a tu socio. Olvídate de él y también de mi, porque es la última cosa que sabrás de esta- se señalo- ladrona profesional. Renuncio... ¿comprendes?

Susana estaba enojada, demasiado para su gusto. Braham por otro lado estaba estupefacto, no creía lo que escuchaba. Parecía que todo se venía abajo, ¿porque de pronto ella venía a decir que renunciaba? ¿acaso no temía lo que le pasara a sus familiares? ¿se había puesto egoísta y solo le importaba su propia vida? Sería algo lógico pues incluso el pensaría primero en su vida y después en la de los demás. Pero ella no era así, la rubia antepondría a las personas que ama que a ella.

-Quieres que mueran ¿cierto? Lo haré, sabes que lo haré y te arrepentirás de lo que has echo-

Cogió el teléfono marcando el numero de su casa en Malibu el cual repico, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y nadie contesto. volvió a marcar, para que de nuevo se repitiera. Al quinto timbrazo tiro el teléfono al suelo. Debió haberlo sabido desde el principió, ella no era tonta, lo tenía todo planeado y sabía que quien perdería serían ellos.

-Eres una maldita, pero si yo llego a caer en las manos de la policía tu caerás conmigo o te mato.- la amenazo..

-No he hablado con la policía, lo único que quiero es mi libertad, dejar de trabajar para una persona como tu y tu amante. Quiero que me dejen en paz...

-Sabía que no eras tonta Fire, pero ...- incluso si quería llegar a terminar su oración habría sido inútil, las sirenas de las patrullas se escuchaban fuerte, estaban afuera, rodeados incluso.

-Mierda- mascullo Fire- ¿porque son tan idiotas en poner sus sirenas?

-Tu los llamaste ¿cierto?- Yelena le grito- pero si ellos me llegan a tocar, tu padre morirá.

Esa era la peor amenaza que le había hecho, ahora atacaba a su padre.

-Yo no llame a nadie- miro a su alrededor, encontrando al traidor- Pero si se quien es el infiltrado aquí.

Ambos estaban en shock, ¿tenían un infiltrado? ¿porque no se dieron cuenta?

-¿quien es?- pregunto Braham...

No tuvo que contestar, ella apareció agitada, para "informarles" de la presencia de la policía...

-¿Aún quieres que te lo señale?- sus miradas decían todo... Braham se sintió el peor hombre del mundo, su propia prometida era una sapa (he mirado muchas novelas de narcotraficantes que se me ha quedado la palabras jijiji) No había necesidad de señalarla, su sola presencia decía todo.

-Tu maldita perra...- Yelena señalo a Eliza furiosa- era una maldita agente infiltrada... te va a arrepentir de esto.

-_Salgan... están rodeados... rindanse o aténganse a las consecuencias...-_ Reconocía esa voz, era él, el hombre que tanto amaba.

-Parece que tu próximo candidato a amante te ha encontrado- le sonrió.

-Primero muerta- murmuro Yelena- o muere tu padre- sentencio.

-Claro, entonces huyamos...- Braham tomo a Yelena del brazo para huir, Eliza saco un arma para detenerlos, mas no contaba que Fire se la quitara con una patada...-Muy mal echo, bruja. Muy mal echo- le dio un golpe en el rostro que la ataranto. Sabía debía ser ella la carnada para que esos dos huyeran... pero antes grito a todo pulmón- MAÑANA AL MEDIO DÍA, EN NUESTRO LUGAR DE SIEMPRE, SI QUIERES TU DINERO CLARO.

Yelena burbujeaba de rabia, esa niña se las había complicado, pero no se iba a quedar así. Claro que no.

Fire recogió la pistola apuntando a Eliza, usándola como escudo. -Maldita cobarde- le murmuro la pelirroja.

-Di lo que quieras, echaste a perder mi plan, por tu estúpida bocota, no podre ser libre.

Eliza se quedo pensando en sus palabras... ¿en verdad ella quería ser libre? ¿porque trabajaba para ellos?

Las puertas se abrieron por parte de los oficiales del FBI, vestidos todos de negros con sus armas con infrarrojos, apuntaban a todas partes buscando a las personas que debían detener...

-Esto sera pan comido y tu cooperaras o tu y tu hermano pagaran las consecuencias...

No pudo discutir ante eso... La casa tenía pasadizos, que podrían sacarla a la calle sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.  
Recorrió un largo pasillo oscuro, lleno de telarañas, húmedo y frió.., siguió caminando, sin dejar de ver hacía atrás y con la pelirroja como su escudo.. hasta que encontró la puerta de salida la cual conectaba a otra casa y salía a dos cuadras de donde estaban los agentes. Eliza la sintió relajarse, tomo eso como bueno. Le dio un codazo en el vientre, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

-ESTA AQUÍ.-grito a todo pulmón, para ser escuchado por los hombres de negro (la película jajaja) quienes corrieron hacía ellas...

-Idiota- con el cacha de la pistola le dio le la nuca dejándola dormida por un buen rato, corrió sin parar, ignorando en esos momentos, el dolor en su vientre. La herida se había vuelto a abrir de nuevo, la sangre empezaba a salir despacio mancando su ropa negra y su mano enguantada, todo de rojo.

.

_5 horas después... 6 am... Estación de Policía No. 45_

El teléfono timbro, se acerco a él para contestarlo, ignorando las miradas de odio y terror que se marcaban en sus ojos, el miedo en su rostro era evidente. Pero había sido la única manera de obtener información y aunque le doliera debía hacer su trabajo.

Abrió la llamada... escucho gemidos...

-_Sam...-_ la voz no era ronca como esperaba que fuera, como siempre la había escuchado- _la herida se ha abierto de nuevo- _tenía el teléfono en alta voz, la pelirroja escuchaba con algunas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas- _la policía llego antes, no pude hacer nada. Pero necesito que vayas con Tom y trates de tranquilizar a Molly, le había prometido que llegaría hoy pero no podre, no puedo parar ahora Sam... - _la tristeza que embargaba al castaño era enorme ¿porque? se preguntaba- _estoy adolorida..._

Abrió los labios, hablaría con ella, ahora sabía quien era- Estoy decepcionado de ti Candy...- Albert había reconocido la voz, incluso sabía estaba sorprendida- o Fire, es mejor que vengas y te entregues o yo mismo lo haré. Ademas tu cómplice ya esta bajo arresto.

Escucho un suspiro-_Sabes quien soy ahora ¿eh?-_ escucho una risa amarga-_ pero lo siento Albert, no puedo parar ahora... no puedo, por mas que quisiera entregarme hay algo mas importante que hacer..._

_-_¿como que? ¿Seguir robando?- pregunto incrédulo

-_Mi libertad Albert...-_ hubo un silencio-_ recuperar mi libertad, lo siento, lo siento tanto._

Corto la llamada... Albert esta perplejo... ¿de que hablaba?

-¿Su libertad?- pregunto Terry sin comprender... Sam hizo ademán de querer hablar, Albert le quito la mordaza, no perdía nada con escuchar que tenía que decir, con tal su prima lo había dejado en tremendo shock..

-Escúchame, escúchenme- pidió a todos- yo te puedo explicar, contarte porque ella es Fire.- Albert la miro sin poder creer lo que haría- no me mires así. Yo quiero que ella este bien y quiero que comprendas porque, se convirtió en ladrona. Quiero que la salves-

¿Salvarla? hablaba enserio, ¿su prima estaba en peligro acaso?, tan solo pensar que algo malo le pasara, que fuera obligada, porque recordaba lo que averiguo Eliza cuando estaba con Braham... ellos tenían algo de ella y por eso la obligaban a robar... ahora necesitaba saber todo, toda la historia completa...

-Habla-


	24. Chapter 23

**ÚLTIMOS ****CAPÍTULOS**

_SIENTO EL RETRASO, UNA VISITA AL MEDICO ME DETUVO EL PODER ACTUALIZAR. _

_**Disfruten el capítulo.**_

* * *

_**Notas del capítulo:**_

_Capitulo basado en la canción de The Reason de Hoobastank... la cual me inspiro para escribir._

_Nosotras teníamos razones para que Terry se quedara con Candy ¿a que no?.._

* * *

The Reason

Existen razones en la vida, razones que impulsan a la creatividad, porque el año ha sido mejor que el otro, razones para no pensar solamente en lo negativo. Razones para vivir alocadamente porque la vida es muy corta. Razones para no casarse. Son muchas y demasiadas para enumerarlas.

Pero la mayor razón por la cual siempre vives y peleas es tu libertad, ser libre a tu elección cometer tus propios errores porque así lo hiciste y no te obligaron. Por lo que darías hasta tu alma para poder lograr tu objetivo.

Sin embargo es el destino quien pone ante ti obstáculos que superar, algunos tan fáciles y otros tan difíciles. Como peligrosos. Y cuando encuentras la única salida, la mas pequeña, solo puedes tomar una decisión, no importando nada ni siquiera si existe una persona que quiere detenerte, a pesar de sus interés para que desistas. Tus razones son tus razones, vas por ellos a pesar del dolor y la muerte. La única que vale es la tuya...

Cada latido del corazón dejaba de acelerarse, bajaba sin poder detenerlo. La piel se enchino, sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido, miedo. Sus dedos temblaban, sus ojos ardían por esas lagrimas que querían salir. Su respiración se volvía pesada y no importaba si inhalaba el aire no entraba, había algo que le impedía tal acción, alguien quien lo tenía al limite de la desesperación, las lagrimas podrían salir en cualquier momento, si lo deseaba, todo era cuestión de lo que pasara en 30 segundos.

Con el corazón desbocado, respiración agitada, su mano en su costado izquierdo tratando de detener aquella hemorragia, escapandosele una risita entre nerviosa y miedosa, ya nada se podría hacer todo acababa ahí. Tomando lo que sería su último aliento, volvió a acercarse el celular, todo terminaba ahí, era la despedida.

-Albert- el rubio tuvo miedo- Sam- la pelirroja sollozo- Terry- la última persona importante para ella.- Los amo...

Sus ojos se dirigieron al reloj, 5 segundos...

-Candy sal de ahí- grito Albert dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

-Candy- Su voz sonó temblorosa.

-Adiós- 1... 0.. el tiempo había acabado.

-NO- un grito resonando en la boca de cada miembro que la conocía... Terry se movió unos centímetros siendo detenido por la explosión. La bodega había explotado, Archie se lanzo a él, deteniendole sus acciones, su carrera de salvarla.

Sam abrazo a Albert cuando otra explosión se dejo escuchar y ver seguido de la tercera y última. Las llamas consumían y apresaban la bodega, no había manera de entrar ni salir, no había esperanzas de personas vivas, ella lo había dicho todo terminaría ahí. Todo volvería a la normalidad y Fire dejaría de existir, pero hubieran preferido que fuera de otra manera.

_3 horas antes..._

La hora estaba pronto a llegar, estaba lista, preparada para lo que se viniera y dejar en claro a su madre que ella ya no sería su juguete andante que le traería todo lo deseado. 30 minutos para el medio día, ya había estado antes en la bodega, antes de encontrarse con ella y decirle de su reunión, todo el lugar estaba rodeado de pequeños explosivos y tres grandes, no quería sentenciar su muerte pero si ella no entendía, entonces ahí sería la tumba de todos.  
Una pequeña queja salió de sus labios, aun dolía, la herida se había abierto y no pudo ir con George para curarse, si iba seguro su primo y los demás agentes la hubiera capturado antes y no hubiera podido pelear, se sentía algo débil, y tuvo problemas para contener el sangrado, tenía vendado el vientre, ahora solo deseaba no morirse de dolor antes de que todo acabara.

Entro a la bodega, esperaría, ellos no llegaban aún pero si querían su dinero lo harían, pensamientos de una vida diferente llegaron a ella, tener un trabajo tranquilo, tener un hogar, familia, una persona que la amara como ella amaría. Las ruedas de auto se escucharon llegar, ellos estaban ahí, tomo bocanadas de aire preparándose para todo.

-Estamos aquí- anunció Braham, molesto y gruñendo. No le gusta que lo controlaran, el controlaba.

-Y tenemos ganas de que nos des nuestro dinero- Susana estaba enojada y fastidiada por todo ese suspenso que hacía su hija.

-Es una lastima que todo se haya complicado- se levanto, iba vestida igual que la noche anterior, no pudo ni ir a su departamento, no se había podido mover de su escondite, no si la policía ya sabía su identidad.

_12:50 pm Estación de Policía No. 45_

Sam con el rostro abastado terminaba de contar todo, sin obviar un detalle.

Cada palabra dicha, cada oración, cada acción de la pelirroja era grabado, escuchado y shockeado a todos, pero mas que nada al principal lazo familiar con Fire, Albert. En una esquina del cuarto, recargándose en las paredes para sostenerse y no caerse. Stear con los labios abierto formando una "o" por la declaración y manejando el equipo para la evidencia. Archie junto a Neal, no hallaban que decir, no querían interrumpir tampoco. Anthony miraba a Sam, sorprendido por esa historia tan descabellante y Terry miraba el techo sintiendo encontrar ahí la mejor solución y consolación, sentía una presión en su pecho no creía poder escuchar mas y mas, un calosfrío recorrió su espina dorsal, sentía que las lagrimas escaparían en cualquier momento, todo lo vivido por su amada, lo que tuvo que soportar y hacer para que no asesinaran a su abuela y media hermana. Ella no era ladrona porque quería, sino por obligación y enserió ahora mas que nunca odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Susana, esa mujer era una maldita y perra por haber usado a su propia hija para su benefició.

-... las trajo de regreso con ayuda de Tom y María, están escondidas y no saldrán hasta que todo se solucione. Es por ese motivo que Susana y Braham no tienen el dinero, están molestos lo se, y lo querrán no importando a quien se lleve en su camino. Candy o Fire, si quieres llamara así, quiere dejar de trabajar para ellos, quiere la libertad que se le obligo a perder, pero primero debe arreglar la cosas con su madre y el amante de este- termino de relatar.

Britter se encontraba a la par de Stear, Sam había mandado a llamarle pues de todos solo confiaba en esos cinco agentes y el jefe del FBI. Britter no sabía que decir toda la información dada era la mas exacta y confiada, pero... ¿que pasaba con Fire o Candy? ¿que haría? ¿como saber donde estaba?

Sam espero que alguien tomara la palabra, pero todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, sin mirarla a ella, cerro los ojos apretándolos evitando llorar ahora no era momento de eso, debían encontrar a Candy antes de que hiciera una tontería y quisiera tomar el papel de heroína.

Albert al ya no escuchar su voz, poso sus ojos en ella, cerraba sus ojos con fuerzas tratando de evitar algo, quizás las lagrimas mas una de ellas pudo salir, resbalando por su mejilla hasta la comisura de sus labios, perdiéndose en ellos, sacudía su cabeza para deshacer rastro de ellos, recordando entonces que ella aun estaba amarrada a una silla. a pasos lentos llego a ella, desatando sus manos, sus piernas. Aun así no abría sus ojos, queriendo que todo aquello fuera una horrible pesadilla. Y pronto despertar, no quería llorar, no quería derrumbarse, quería despertar.

-¿Donde se van a reunir Sam?- pregunto Albert frente a ella, a su altura.

Abrió los ojos brillosos de lagrimas, ¿como decirle que no sabía la ubicación ? ¿como decirle que por su culpa no supo mas de su plan? ¿como decirle que todo era culpa de ellos por metiches? ¿que palabras utilizar para no culparlo? ...No existían respuestas para ello, no las tenía en ese momento.

-No... lo... se...-el mundo se les vino abajo.- Lo sabría si yo hubiera hablado con e...

Sam recordó el único lugar que podría usar su amiga para tener una reunión sin que nadie los descubriera, ese lugar estaba algo alejado pero podrían llegar a tiempo... Sus ojos se iluminaron dándole algo de esperanzas a Albert.

-E-Existe un lugar, ella podría estar ahí- con una mirada de Albert, Terry salió del lugar. Buscando autos y algunos hombres, para que los acompañaran.

-¿Donde?

-Existe una bodega cerca de las afueras Míchigan, a las orillas del Lago Míchigan - Stear tomo la dirección- ese lugar solo lo usa cuando Susana le pide hablar con ella de jefa a empleada, es el mejor lugar porque es difícil de ubicar.

-Bien iremos ahí- sentenció Albert- ¿Stear cuanto tiempo nos hacemos de camino de hacía Míchigan?

-Si nos vamos por la ruta l-90 E... en dirección a Indiana... llegaríamos en 1 hora y 26 minutos mas o menos, pero si usamos nuestras conexiones en 1 hora y 5 minutos.

-Si nos vamos ahora serían menos- advirtió Britter.

-Ya están los autos y los oficiales.- Entro advirtiendo Terry con el semblante preocupado.

-Bien, vamonos- Albert tomo de los hombros a Sam- Tu vas para indicarnos la ubicación de la bodega-

-Claro- asintió.

Varias patrullas y autos salieron de la estación de policía. En uno de ellos iba Terry, Albert y Sam, en silencio. Con las sirenas puestas y a toda velocidad pasaban entre vehículos y semáforos en rojo con ayuda de la policía de transito.

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban manejando, solo que la situación era estresante y agobiante. La radio del auto se escucho.

-_Terry vamos por Gary, dentro de 30 minutos entraremos a la Ciudad de Míchigan.- _Informo Stear.

-De acuerdo, cambio- Albert contesto. Terry manejaba concentrado sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

.

No esperaba otra reacción, porque si hubiera sido diferente entonces ella hubiera caído en una trampa y complicado muchas cosas. Por eso no le daba miedo que ellos gritaran molestos y que la hayan atrapado por la espalda, para ser amarada a una silla con las manos hacía atrás y también amordazada. El único dolor que sentía era la de su costado izquierdo, cada punzada era como un latido de dolor en su cabeza. Ellos debían saber que confiarse era algo malo, como pudo saco una pequeña lima filosa, ella se encontraba en la segunda planta de la bodega y ellos abajo planeando algo.

Con su lima trataba de cortar la cuerda que le impedía moverse. Los hombres que la vigilaban eran cuatro, musculosos, altos y con rostro peligroso, mas eso no le importaba. Trato de no mostrar la fuerzas puesta en sus movimientos, unos segundos después la cuerda fue cortada, sus manos estaban libres de ataduras. Los pies no estaban amarrados. Sonrió siendo vista por uno de los hombres.

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto

-De tu rostro igualito al de un gorila- carcajadas pequeñas se escucharon en toda la bodega.

-Sigue y veras estrellas- amenazo

-No sera lo contrarió, estas hecho de esteroides y pocas fuerzas-

-Me divertiré contigo- sus palabras tenían doble sentido.. Se acerco a ella tomándole el rostro para besarla probarla.

Los labios a punto de tocarse, Candy, Fire, le lanzo un puño al rostro tumbándolo al suelo. Al ver lo que ella hizo los otros tres se lanzaron a ella, con agilidad, dio una vuelta en el aire hacía atrás, pasando por la silla, tomándola del respaldo y golpear a dos de ellos con ella, destrozándola.

-Vamos chicos, demuestren que tan buenos son-

Susana y Braham escucharon el estruendo de la silla rota, no tardaron en descubrir lo que sucedía, Fire era la mejor peleadora de todas, por algo había entrenado años y hacerse la invencible, quizás los únicos que podrían detenerla, era su antiguo profesor o una bala en el corazón. Pero no podían enviarla a matarla todavía, necesitaban saber donde estaba su dinero.

Con otra vuelta hacía atrás golpeo con sus piernas el rostro de un hombre.

-Desgraciada-

-Acércate, te mostrare mi mejor golpe- Estaba en la pared, esperando a su oponente, a un lado de ella vio una vasija de metal, ideal para su ataque, tres de ellos ya estaban mas cansados y golpeados. Se lanzo a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Metió la punta de su pie, esperando que estuviera cerca, cuando lo estuvo levanto la vasija que salio volando directo al rostro del hombre que no pudo impedir el golpe, quedando inconsciente y sangrando de la nariz.

-Ese golpe se llama que-date-quie-to- sonrió pero por un segundos, mas hombres venía por ella. Habían traído demasiados, ni que ella fuera un grupo de personas haciendo bochinche. Lo peor vino cuando las balas empezaron a ir detrás de ella. Sabía que de eso nadie se salvaba mucho menos ella, otra herida mas y no la contaría.  
Y su herida empezó a sangrar de nuevo. Todo parecía estar en su contra...

.

_-Vamos por la Franklyn Street, cuatro minutos para entrar a la ciudad de Míchigan... Cambio...-_

-Dame mi celular- pidió Sam

-¿Que?- Albert no entendía...-¿para que lo quieres?

-Entonces haz la llamada. llamale tengo un mal presentimiento Albert, hazlo- exigió.

Albert saco el celular de Sam, buscando la última llamada recibida por Fire, al encontrar el numero volvió a marcarle. El celular timbro una... dos... tres... la llamada fue abierta, escuchándose solamente silencio.

-_Maldita sea... sal de una vez_

.

Se escondía entre los pilares, cajas, bloques de cemento, madera, muebles, hasta que su celular empezó a timbrar, delatando su ubicación, las balas caían directo en la puerta de metal, no era impenetrable, pronto el metal cedería con tantas descargar, abrió la llamada, formándose un silencio, salió de esa puerta directo detrás de un pilar que cubría su cuerpo. Esperaba agitada...

-Maldita sea... sal de una vez- Susana grito, estaba cansada de sus jueguitos.

No hubo respuesta.

-Búsquenla, la quiero viva, porque yo mismo la matare- ordeno Braham.

Fire tenía problemas para respirar, el aire lo sentía pesado, todo era al ver el numero que le llamaba ¿acaso Sam había escapado? Había un volcán de arena para esconderse y hablar con la persona que estuviera del otro lado de la linea.

-¿Sam?- susurro audiblemente.

-¿_Candy_?- la voz era de su primo-¿_donde estas_?

-Albert ¿donde esta Sam?- se preocupaba de su amiga a pesar de su situación.

-_Ella esta aquí pero ¿que pasa Candy? ¿porque hablas tan bajo?-_

Candy escucho los pasos entre la arena debía moverse de lugar pero también necesitaba un arma para defenderse. Espero a que el hombre llegara, golpeándolo y tirándolo al suelo dejándolo K.O. Tomo su arma y se movió de lugar.

-¿esas son sirenas?- pregunto.

_-5 minutos y llegamos..._-escucho la voz de Terry.

-_Aquí dobla a la izquierda y en la próxima curva toma el desvió de carretera de ahí sigue recto- _era la voz de Sam y esa era la dirección para llegar a la bodega

-¿Vienen para acá?- exclamo en voz alta.

-Ahí esta- grito uno. Los disparos volvieron a escucharse. Fire también contestaba para defenderse, el pilar era grueso pero no lo creía como una forma de protección. Asomo la cabeza para ver un objetivo, cuando lo tuvo disparo, escuchando el gemir de un hombre herido tomándolo como acción para correr a otro lugar.

-Ahí va- las balas iba detrás de ella mientras corría. Agachándose para no salir herida.

-_Candy... Candy... CANDY- _podía escuchar los gritos de su primo atreves del celular pero ella no podía ni siquiera decir una palabra.

-Basta Ya- grito Susana- Maldita sea Candy, sal de una vez o todo empeorara. Dime donde esta mi dinero y te dejare libre pero si no lo haces, te dejare aquí con estos pistoleros y no me importa si mueres, a mi nadie me roba nada.

Dejo el celular a un lado. Tomo un poco de aire.-Incluso si te dijera donde esta el dinero, no podrás salir... Madre.-

-Mírame y veras lo que hago, a mi nadie me ordena-

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte esta vez y obedecer Susana o Yelena o Madre, como quieras que te guste más. Pero si uno de ustedes se atreve a salir, serán polvo. Toda la bodega esta llena de explosivos que se activaron cuando ustedes entraron, tienen detector de movimiento, si alguno de ustedes se atreve a salir tan siquiera a poner un pie a fuera, la bodega y todos nosotros nos iremos al infierno

-NO- grito Susana- Maldita mocosa.

-Soy mas mujer que tu madre- Salto de su escondite disparando, dándole a 11 hombres, tenía buena puntería pero su arma solo tenía 15 balas y tres ya las había usado, no tenia otro cargador.

-Mantenla- grito Braham

Corrió rápido deslizándose por el suelo para esconderse de nuevo y llegar a su antiguo lugar, donde había dejado el celular.

-_Mierda Candy... contesta_

_-_Deja de maldecir Albert- se escuchaba agitada.

.

-Ya estamos llegando- aviso Terry no muy concentrado en su camino, Albert había puesto el celular en alta voz y fue peor al escucharla hablar y mas al escuchar las balas, era un martirio no saber lo que sucedía o como estaba ella.

-Mierda Candy... contesta..- grito Albert por décima vez.

_-Deja de maldecir Albert-_ escucho su voz agitada...

-Candy ya estamos frente a la bodega, escóndete y te salvaremos...-Los oficiales bajaron de los autos, empezando a rodear el edificio blanco con manchas de oxido y tierra. Los disparos eran escuchado pero poco a poco iban cesando, también escuchaban los gritos de Susana y Braham ordenando matarla.

-_No se les ocurra entrar Albert- _advirtió Candy.

-Escucha Candy no te hagas la héroe, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto. Quédate tranquila-

-_No es eso Albert...- _hubo una pausa incomoda -_el edificio esta lleno de explosivos._

-¿Que?- exclamo incrédulo Albert. Sam le quito el celular.

-¿Que clase de explosivos Candy?- pidió saber.

-_Sammy- _podía saber que estaba feliz de escucharla- _explosivos con detector de movimientos, si entran o salen los explosivos estallaran, no dándoles nada de tiempo para huir, están programados para estallar en 3 segundos._

-Mierda- exclamo Sam... -Albert, si siquiera uno de tus oficiales intenta entrar o hacer el intento de hacerlo, en cualquiera de las entradas, la bodega estallara y todos morirán.

-ALTO- ordeno a todos.

-Negociaremos con ellos para que nada estalle- informo Britter quien escucho todo.

-Si- exclamaron todos, quietos pero preparados para alguna señal.

.

Sus pequeños explosivos ayudaron a deshacerse de algunos, pero aun faltaban 5 hombres, su madre y Braham.

-Date por vencida Hijita... o morirás-

-Prefiero mil veces morir o el infierno que ser tu hija- contesto.

_-Habla el FBI... están rodeados, rindanse y salgan con las manos en alto. No podrán escapar._

Candy suspiro, al menos ahora tenía un poco de libertad, porque su madre y su socio estaban preocupados por ellos.

_-_Buena jugada_-_

-¿_Porque estas haciendo esto_?- esa voz le partía el alma. Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos.

_I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know._

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_-_Hay cosas que nunca debería de haber echo y seguí haciéndolo. Nunca quise provocar esto, menos a ti. Por eso quiero que sepas, decírtelo. Encontré mi razón de ser, cambiar lo que soy, una razón para empezar de nuevo. Y la razón eres tu.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

-_Tu eres mi razón para vivir Candy, nadie es perfecto y menos cuando estas obligado. Siento haberte hecho daño aquella noche en la sala de interrogación. Y el dolor que te causo todo esto, desearía poder quitártelo._

-Estoy causando muchas cosas Terry, causando dolor, perdidas, enojo, lagrimas en mi familia, es hora de pararlo- Terry se agarro el cabello, no quería que nada terminara así y menos con ella involucrada, no le importaba si era o no Fire, a eso no le importaba, la razón por la cual a él le importaba, era por que la amaba como nunca amo nadie. - No soy una persona perfecta y se que nadie tampoco perdonara todo lo que hice. Pero aun así, tengo razones para no involucrar a nadie más. ¿Entiendes?

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

-Esta es la mejor manera que he encontrado para mostrarle a todos que no soy lo que piensan de mi, esta parte que no conocen y que tampoco conocen de mi madre, esa mujer tiene doble cara y si el mundo supiera con quien han socializado entonces comprenderán todo.

_-Simplemente no lo hagas Candy- _Terry sentía derrumbarse- _no lo hagas te lo suplico._

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_-_Debo hacer muchas cosas-

-Bien Candy tu ganas, ya no nos quedan balas y es inútil tratar de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contigo, eres muy buena lo se. Así que nos damos por vencidos. Ganaste maldita, ganaste- Susana se rendía. Los hombres habían comunicado que ya no tenía balas, ya no podían matarla con una en el corazón e inútil era tratar de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con ella.

Salió de su escondite, los hombres tiraron sus armas. Ella sintió el dolor mas fuerte en su herida, estaba perdiendo sangre lentamente, pero se sentía bien. Susana noto lo pálida que estaba su hija.

-Todo acabo Susana, te hundirás en la cárcel por años-

-Y tu conmigo- sonrió Susana, con su mano en la espalda, lento la dejaba caer- pero en el infierno-

Susana todavía tenía su pistola, disparo directo al corazón, dando en su objetivo. Candy ahogo un grito, mirando incrédula la herida, la sangre salía, sin poder creerlo cayó de rodillas.

-Nadie se burla de mi Candice Marlow White- Al abrir la boca sangre salpico.

-Al menos tu estarás muerta y nosotros saldremos rápido de la cárcel, cariño- la burla de Braham no se hizo esperar.

Dejo caer el celular, a pesar de todo rió suave y sin mucha fuerza.-Quizás... pero... eso no significa... que se irán vivos... de aquí- de su escote saco un pequeño detonador, con un único botón. Lo apretó y la primera explosión se escucho, la cual estaba debajo de los hombres que salieron volados muriendo al caer.

-Mierda- grito Braham al salir volando y lastimarse la pierna al caerle algo pesado en ella. Susana se había tirado.

-Bruta- maldijo Susana levantando de nuevo su arma para disparar de nuevo. Pero Candy ya estaba frente a ella dándole una patada en el rostro para desmayara.

Candy no aguanto más, cayó sentada sin fuerza, apoyándose en un pilar.

-_¿Candy que fue eso?- _Terry estaba asustado.

-He encontrado una razón para mostrarte, una parte de mí que no conocías, una razón para todo lo que hago, y la razón eres tú.- él teléfono se resbalo de sus manos.

Albert tomo el celular poniéndolo de nuevo en alta voz para escucharla.

.

La explosión que habían escuchado solo los alarmo.

-¡Candy!- grito de nuevo Albert

-_No hay razón para gritar primo- _se alivio de escucharla-_ las bombas han sido activadas, tienen 30 segundos para alejarse del edificio, el lugar va a explotar..._

¿30 segundos? solo ese tiempo tenían..

_En la actualidad..._

-NO- grito Terry con lagrimas en los ojos tratando de zafarse de Archie, de ese agarre que no le permitía ir tras la mujer que ahora mismo estaba en esa explosión. Sam cayó al suelo de rodillas, llorando sin consolación. ¿Así había terminado todo? ¿fue como ella lo planeo?

-Recuperaste tu libertad- murmuro entre llanto- pero a que precio IDIOTA- grito a todo pulmón.

-Sam- Albert se arrodillo junto a ella, había perdido a su familiar, a su prima a quien no veía en años y cuando lo volvió a hacer fue por poco tiempo. Maldito su trabajo, maldito el día en que su tía se volvió ambiciosa y maldito el día que existió Fire, maldecía todo el mundo pues por ellos todo sucedió. Maldecía a Dios por hacerle eso a su prima y maldijo a Lucifer por llevarse de esa forma, por tragarla en esas llamas del infierno.

_Mi razón de cambiar eres tu... _fueron los pensamientos de Candy antes de caer en la inconsciencia... _Terry._

_._

_._

_._

_Continuara..._

* * *

_**Notas finales del capítulo :**_

_Ya se me quieren linchar ¿cierto? Incluso yo quiero hacerlo... pero no ha terminado todavía... faltan algunos pocos capítulos. Además este ha sido el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en todo la historia._

_Espero sus comentarios y les juro que aun falta lo mejor, ¿podría haber un milagro? aun no lo se. Solo recuerden donde estaba ubicado el edifico y sabrán lo que sigue en el capitulo siguiente._


	25. Chapter 24

**ÚLTIMOS**** CAPÍTULOS**

* * *

Testamento

_Dolor... _  
_de amor, tu adios _  
_me dio, y tambien _  
_mato, en mi, la ilusion _  
_aqui en mi corazon _  
_llevo una herida cruel _  
_que no podra cerrar _  
_nunca jamas _  
_dolor..._

Algunas personas saben en momentos determinados cuando terminara sus vidas. Unos quizás pienses que se auto destruyen llamándolo así, suicidio. Otros comprenden el hecho, porque la muerte es la vida y la vida significa la muerte.

Un corazón puede soportar muchos cambios pero el dolor y el destrozo que causa la perdida de esa personas mas querida, nunca se podría curar.

No importaba cuanto grito, cuanto forcejeo hizo, no pudo hacer nada. Las llamaradas consumían el edificio, en el cual se encontraba ella, su ser, su amor, la dueña de su corazón. Ardiendo en el fuego, quemando su ser, ya no se movía, no pelea por ser libre, simplemente se dejo estar, las lagrimas salían y no le importo. En su vida se había sentido tan devastado y roto.

Sam sollozaba sin parar en el pecho de Albert, el rubio sentía las lagrimas deslizar por sus mejillas. Su prima había concluido con su vida. Eso no significaba que se encontrara bien, un dolor en su pecho crecía y crecía mas. Como sobrellevar algo que has visto con tus propios ojos, que has presenciado y por mas que intento no pudo salvarla.

.

Britter tomo el control de todo, bomberos de Míchigan llegaban presurosos para contener las llamas. Solo bastaron hora y media para controlar el fuego y disiparlo. Britter ordeno a sus oficiales buscar cuerpos y sacarlos. Los que estuvieran completos.

Archie junto a Anthony y Stear buscaron entre los escombros del edifico, buscando aquel cuerpo que tanto hacía sufrir a sus amigos. Y a la pelirroja quien se veía devastada. Para su sorpresa la primera persona que encontraron fue el cuerpo de una mujer, seguida de un hombre quien tenía atrapada la pierna. Con ayuda de paramedicos y forenses, los sacaron.  
Encontraron mas cuerpos, de hombres, pero eran menos importantes para ellos, solo buscaban uno, querían verificar, tenían la esperanza de no haberla perdido...

Un par de horas después... ya en Chicago, la morgue, Terry, Sam, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, Emily, George, Ponny, William, Britter cada uno de ellos estaba a la espera de saber y tratar de reconocer los cuerpos..

-Señores...- un hombre salió a verlos- el cuerpo de dos mujeres ha sido reconocidos. Una mujer adulta de cabello rubio y una mujer joven de cabello rojo.

Esas palabras se grabarían en ellos eternamente. La habían perdido, no importaba las esperanzas que tenían, esas se habían esfumado ahora, asimilarlo era fuerte y doloroso para cada uno. William lloraba, su única hija estaba muerta y no había sido bueno con ella, siempre estuvo primero su trabajo y ella por segundo. Su esposa le importaba poco, estaba enterado de los amantes que tenía a cada momento y solo saber, enterarse de lo que hizo a su propia hija y todo por el dinero. Por el maldito dinero y la ambición.

Britter no informo nada a la prensa, solamente de la muerte y fin de la ladrona Fire. Habían acabado los días de robo, lo único que les faltaba era saber si encontrarían algunas pertenencias...

Albert estuvo con Sam en cada momento, estaba tan devastada y culpándose por no haber estado con ella en esos momentos, como era, como debía ser. No era raro que el o ella soñaran viéndola viva y sonriendo, girando feliz de la vida y que nada había pasado. La desastrosa noticia los estaba llevando a la depresión máxima que incluso se dejarían morir...

Sin imaginarse lo que les esperaba, dos días después de la trágica noticia a 6 lugares fueron enviadas 6 cartas en las cuales les pedían un citatorio importante.

Terry al ver la carta con membrete de un bufet de abogados, con curiosidad la abrió y saber de que trataba..

_Señor Grandchester:_

_Por motivos a la trágica muerte de la señorita Candice White Marlow, quien a escasas horas de aquella tragedia, se le solicita su presencia. Como última voluntad de la señorita, su deseo era que las personas mas importantes y cercanas se reunieran en mi despacho a una semana de su muerte._

_Por tal motivo espero haga acto de presencia. Al ser así su voluntad, y la cual informo a su persona.  
La reunión sera dentro de una semana exactamente en los despachos de Gardel's & Asoc. Hora... 1 pm_

_Atentamente..._

_Lic. Robert Gardel _

_1 semana después... 1 pm, despacho Gardel's & Asoc. _

Ahí era su destino, el de cada uno, la habitación era grande para tenerlos a ellos, cada uno sentado en un sillón de cuero negro y suave, cómodo para la espera.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con cada uno de las personas que cito, no le sorprendía, ver mas jóvenes que adultos, pero así le había dicho ella y solamente cumplía ordenes, ese día que la vio, lo sabía sin que ella le dijera algo, sabía era su último día de estar viva, incluso el la había ayudado con su herida en el costado izquierdo, la herida parecía no querer cerrarse, pero ella parecía no darse por vencida y no detenerse ante nada.  
Había escuchado las noticias en el noticiero, era una nota importante desde Míchigan y el Lago Míchigan. Ya tenía lista las cartas y los nombres de quienes debían estar presentes para la leída del testamento. Cada uno vestía de negro y tenían un semblante de muertos, ojos hinchados, rostros pálidos, estaban muertos en vida.

-Buenas tardes señores... señorita- saludo- tengo claro que saben su citatorio el día de hoy-

Cada uno asintió aunque no sabían porque estaban ahí. Britter mas que nada se sorprendía de estar presente en ese lugar...

-Bien.. entonces demos inicio al testamento.-

Saco un portafolio y varias hojas con sobres sellados. Respiro profundo, este quizás era el documento mas doloroso y rápido que haya echo en su vida.

-Dejaremos lo legal a un lado, estoy seguro ustedes sabrán eso y opinaran igual a mi- cada uno de ellos observaba al hombre sentado en el escritorio de roble grande. Cabello negro con algunas hebras de plata, ojos café portando anteojos. No se le veía alguna arruga. Pero no dudaban que tendría unos 35 o 40 años...-Paso a lo directo ¿ están de acuerdo?

-Si- contestaron apagados..

-Bien... cada uno de ustedes esta reunido aquí. Porque fueron los deseos de la señorita Candice, así lo quería ella. - tomo las hojas importantes...-

_...Yo Candice White, no usare Marlow porque sería profanar mi nombre, con 21 años, lo cual no creo sea importante... No me gusta nada de esto, lo legal no era mi fuerte y nunca lo sera. Así que voy a lo directo. Si están presente en la oficina de Robert es porque mi plan fallo pero no del todo, estoy segura que cada uno de ellos murió conmigo, así como ella, mi madre, lo siento papá pero si tu hubiera sabido como era nunca hubiera podido hacer mucho y lo primordial para mi eran mi abuela y mi hermana, no importan si no eres su padre para mi es hermana y no media hermana.  
No quiero desviarme del tema, espero que estén todos reunidos, a los cuales yo quería presente. George y Samhanta McGregor, Albert Ardley, Jonh Britter, William White, Elroy Ardley y Terruce Grandchester._

Cada uno de los nombrados tenía un nudo en la garganta. Ya era difícil saber que no estaba entre ellos y ahora escuchar su testamento era muy difícil. Robert siguió..

_...No pensaba en nada cuando hice este testamento, lo único importante era que ustedes supieran cuanto los amaba. Las decisiones que he tomado fueron pensada para su bienestar. Cause muchos estragos y dolor en algunos de ustedes, las peleas fueron buenas pero también fueron malas, yo nunca quise pelear con ninguno de los agentes ni siquiera contigo primo, mas debía hacerlo si quería hacerlo lo planeado.  
Siempre soñé con una vida diferente, haciendo algo que realmente me gustara peo parece que mi destino era este._

_No tengo algo económico que dejarles a cada uno. Pero si algunas cosa... George, la clínica queda a tu nombre es tuya, se que en ella podrás ayudar a muchas personas enfermas o heridas, nunca has visto la diferencia entre las buenas y malas, para ti y para mi siempre fueron la misma persona, todos somos humanos y se que saldrás adelante. Tu destino es ayudar a las personas y se que lo harás, yo estaré desde el mas allá vigilandote y deseando lo mejor._

Robert se levanto entregándole las escrituras de la clínica en las manos de George. Algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, a pesar de todo ella aun pensaba en ellos.

_Papá, tu me diste algo importante para esconder y creo es hora de regresartelo, pidiéndote que lo destruyas o lo escondas muy bien para que nadie mas lo obtenga. Lo cuide como te prometí, ni siquiera le mencione algo a Braham o a Susana, ellos no sabían que estaban en mis manos, porque se que ya no son peligrosos y ya nadie los quiere te los devuelvo, de la misma forma que tu me los distes. Padre, solo quiero pedir algo a cambio, no se si tu sabías de los amantes de mi madre, tu esposa, pero yo me entere cuando supuestamente ella me envió a un internado al extranjero, ningún lazo los une, lo se. pero ella para mi ha sido como mi hermana menor y quisiera que tu la viera como una hija, porque si has perdido una te has ganado otra._

Robert saco los disquete y también los papeles para la adopción de Molly entregándoselas en sus manos. William sonrió con nostalgia, no le importaba si esa chiquilla no llevaba su sangre, el la cuidaría así fuera contra viento y marea. La cuidaría y se esforzaría mas de lo que se esforzó con su propia hija. Además ella se lo pedía y cumpliría, daba su palabra de cuidar a Molly como su hija dándole amor, cariño y protección.

_...Abuela, gracias por cuidar de Molly esos años tormentosos, te jure, te di mi palabra, de sacarte de las garras de Susana y lo cumplí, abuela te pido cuides a mi papá y Molly, ellos te necesitan ahora mas que nunca. Tampoco te olvides de Albert, el tonto de mi primo también necesita a una abuela, una madre, y ese papel es tuyo._

_Albert... tonto primo, idiota que demonios pensabas al llevarte a Sam a la cárcel tan bruscamente. Eres oligofrenico o que demonios.. porque no usas tu cabezota para pensar una vez, usa el cerebro no lo tengas como adorno._

Robert trago fuerte, el rubio lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

-Señor Ardley, su prima fue quien pidió se leyera concertadamente todo y no podía dejar nada en el olvido. Su prima así escribió todo.

_... su tonto, yo escribí eso ¿y que? No te atrevas a gritarle a Robert, el solamente esta leyendo todo tal y como yo lo escribí. Si eres idiota. Porque no entiendes que Sam es la mujer para ti, ella también es terca, mensa y bruta. No entiende que no debe meterse en mis asuntos pero le encanta meterse en problemas. Pero gracias a Dios ella esta bien, lo se. Además esta a tu lado, ambos hacen una linda pareja, yo hubiera querido verlos felices, casándose y teniendo una familia, la cual hubiera querido tener también. Sin embargo las cosas sucedieron así. Les deseo lo mejor en su relación, mi bendición y aprobación... Si, dije aprobación, acaso creías te dejaría te llevaras a mi hermana contigo, primero sobre mi cadáver pero claro ya pasaste sobre él por eso no me importa. Quiero verlos felices. Además el taller es tuyo Sam y también de Emily. Pelirroja cuídate y deja de ser tan caprichuda. Albert te pediría dejaras tu trabajo pero se, que no lo harías. Por esos cuídate, no dejes que nada te hiera o lastime gravemente, se que no soportarías ver ha tu mujer preocupada. Primo recuerdas aquella casa, cerca del taller, la grande de dos pisos, con jardín en frente y atrás. Es tuya y de Sam, para cuando se casen, esta amueblada y también el cuarto del bebe, porque espero pronto serán padres, ya están algo viejos y el tren podría dejarlos. Ese es mi regalo de bodas, espero sean felices, por ustedes y por mi claro._

Sam no podía contener el llanto, no importando muerta, Candy había hecho lo posible para que ellos fueran felices incluso le exigía tener un hija ya y haría lo posible de tenerlo, si era niña le pondrían su nombre en honor a ella. Albert recibió los papeles, en los cuales les hacían dueño de aquella casa que una vez le gusto y también a Sam su taller. Ahora sabía ella era un ángel que los veía desde el cielo y los protegería. Y claro que le pediría matrimonio a Sam, solo se tomaría un tiempo de luto por ella, en su memoria. Pero también trabajaría en tener un hijo.

_... Señor Britter, lo hice esperar mucho ¿cierto? seguro se preguntara que hace en una reunión familiar y empalagosa, bueno usted también busca algo que yo tengo y con gusto se lo daré. Pero también quiero pedirle perdón por todos los problemas causados por Fire, hice muchos destrozos como la pared de su estación de policía. Bueno esa fue con ayuda de unos amigos, pero ni importa ¿cierto?... se que se preguntara donde están todas aquellas cosas robadas por mi. Robert le entregara un papel, en ella encontrara información de un deposito, no pregunte como lo logre, solamente sepa que todo lo robado, cada articulo e incluso algo de dinero que pude quitárselos a ellos, ahí estará todo, también el dinero que acababa de robar y esta completo._

Britter sonrió a pesar de todo ella devolvía lo robado, no era una mala persona, solo la hicieron así y era agradable saber que esas personas se estaban quemando en el infierno.

..._Terry, gracias por aquellos momentos que me brindaste. Gracias a ti, supe que podía volver a amar y que era yo quien te interesaba y no el dinero de mis padres. Quizás te falle al no estar junto a ti, pero quiero que sigas tu vida, no dejes que esto te destroce y te quedes solo, nadie merece la soledad. Quizás no digo mucho, pero hay una carta especial para ti. Te amo y te amare siempre Terry._

La carta fue entregada, también asombro llego a las demás personas, nunca imaginaron que ellos dos tuvieran una relación. Al parecer si eran despistados.

_.. este es el final. Quiero que sean felices por ustedes mismos y por mi. El que yo ya no este no significa que todo terminara. Sigan adelante. No sean idiotas. Lo siento papá eso no es para ti, ni tu abuela, ni ustedes señor Britter.  
Les deseo la mejor felicidad del mundo y sepan que tienen un ángeles que siempre velara por ustedes... Los quiere mucho, Candice White._

-... este testamento fue hecho a 5 horas antes de todo lo sucedido. La señorita Candy no quería que nada malo les pasara a ustedes. Ella deseaba que fueran felices y no estuvieran tristes por ella.

Reflexionaron en todo, en cada momento que pasaron junto a ella, la sonrisa que siempre les brindaba. La extrañarían mucho...  
El celular de George empezó a timbrar, al ver el numero se le hizo raro y un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. El numero era conocido de un amigo suyo que vivía en Míchigan.

-Hola... Arturo- saludo alejándose un poco de ellos.

-_George, necesito que vengas a mi clínica aquí en Míchigan._

_-_¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto al escuchar su voz algo preocupada.

-_Tengo un caso algo raro, pero seguro tu ya lo has tenido._

_-_¿como? ¿que caso?

-_Una chica con el corazón del lado derecho, además tiene dos heridas, una en el costado izquierdo y otro en el pecho. Aun esta inconsciente pero te necesito amigo._

Las palabras habían quedado en su garganta, no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero... ¿podría ser ella? bien sabía ella no era la única persona que nació con el corazón del lado derecho.

_Lago Míchigan, 9 días atrás... 30 segundos antes de la explosión._

Sabía no podía escapar de ahí, eran nulas las posibilidades de hacerlo. Por ese motivo se despediría. Camino un poco lejos de aquellos cuerpos. Le dolía su herida y también el pecho. Llego a la única puerta trasera, la cual tenía una bomba, solo tenía exactamente 3 segundos para alejarse antes de que explotara. Y con su suerte seguro no lo lograría, por tal motivo no debía darle falsas esperanzas a ellos, si no sobrevivía no los quería ver tristes por un error.

Tomo el teléfono, tomo el último respiro par poder hablar sin ser tan difícil. Los nombro a cada uno de ellos, sabiendo su presencia estaba ahí.

-Adiós- la primera explosión se dejo escuchar... Con muchas fuerzas puestas en su pierna, pateo la puerta, hizo lo posible par alejarse de ella, 3... cruzo, 2... iba tres pasos lejos, 1... el dolor era insoportable... 0... la segunda explosión fue seguida por la de la puerta. Fue aventada lejos cayendo en el lago, el cual por los retumbo de las explosiones se sacudía fuertemente. A pesar del estar en el agua, la inconsciencia le gano, lo último que vio fue la oscuridad, si ahí moría, no le importaba, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

5 minutos después...

Un hombres y una joven mujer estaban en las orillas del lago Míchigan, viendo el edificio en llamas, no sabían que había pasado. Solamente escuchaban las sirenas de las patrullas y de los bomberos llegar. La joven al desviar su mirada al agua, vio el cuerpo de una mujer flotando y llena de sangre.

-Dr. Arturo, es un cuerpo en el lago- el hombre al ver la figura flotando se tiro al agua, para saber si aun vivía o no. La saco con algo de dificultad, pero al llegar a tierra, la sintió respirar muy despacio. Quiso darle primeros auxilios, al romperle la blusa negra se sorprendió, debajo de esta tenía un chaleco antibalas, se veía un poco de sangre salir por el, con la ayuda de la joven lograron quitárselo, dejándola en sostén. La bala había sido detenida por el chaleco pero eso no impidió hacerle una pequeña herida en el pecho, un rasguño no tan importante.

-Parece no tener mas...

-Dr. hay una aquí- la joven siguió rompiendo la blusa al ver el vendaje, el cual estaba manchado de rojo, al quitárselo se dieron cuenta de la herida de bala en su costado. La cual sangraba mucho, debían llevarla a atenderla.

-Vamos, debemos llegar a un hospital.-

-dr. no creo que debamos ir...-

-Pero que dices Julia..

-Es Fire, la ladrona que tanto busca la policía...-

Julia tenía razón, la mujer que salvaron era Fire, pero eso no importaba su amigo George le había enseñado que no había diferencia entre una ni otra, todos eran humanos y debían ser atendidos como tal.

-Mi consultorio, ahí podremos salvarla... debemos ir rápido-

-Si-

Entre ambos la llevaron a su auto, para trasladarla al su clínica privada. Lo mas seguro era que la policía trataba de atraparla pero en la explosión ella logro salvarse. También seguro había tomado mucha agua. Debían salvarla hacer lo posible.

-Te... rry- fue un susurro que nadie escucho.

.

.

.

* * *

Lo siento Analiz... los capítulos ya están escritos, pero los estoy corrigiendo porque tenía varios errores y editando algunas cosas. Ya solo me faltan dos capítulos, pronto los subiré, esta semana.


	26. Chapter 25

**PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO**

* * *

Fire: ya no existe.

Abrió el sobre, con manos temblorosas saco la hoja blanca, su cuerpo se erizo, tembló levemente, tomo aire llenando sus pulmones, dándose a la idea de lo que leería. Cerro sus ojos por una milésima de segundo, al instante contemplo frente a él, la hoja con la pulcra letra de su amada. Inhalo y Exhalo para poder leerla. Y lo hizo...

_Porque la distancia no es suficiente. Ni el dolor, ni las lagrimas, ni siquiera el arrepentimiento de los errores del pasado; nada puede cambiarla historia que se escribe hoy, que se vive día con día hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto. Nada puede lograr que un día amanezca y todo sea como siempre soñé que voltee la mirada y tu estés dormido en mi pecho, que vea la mesita de noche y estén las fotografías de los dos juntos. Nada puede hacer realidad mi fantasía. Tu no estas, te hecho de menos. Es al revés, yo ya no estoy. El hecho de pensar que te perdí para siempre no me dejara descansar tranquila. Siento que el aire esta en mi contra, siento que la vida se termina, que ironía, siento que mi esperanza se desvanece. Sin importar lo que haga, sin importar siquiera el hecho de que estés ahí, a miles de kilómetros de mi vida, de mi cuerpo y de mi alma, no puedo estar contigo, no puedo besarte, no puedo abrazarte, solo me queda verte, admirarte, desearte, contemplar una triste y solitaria fantasía de una inexistente vida juntos. Solo me queda pedirle a Dios con el corazón en la mano que te proteja, que este contigo, que te de la felicidad eterna, que te llene de mi felicidad que debe de andar rondando cerca de algún abismo y que en el momento en el que al fin acepte que debo dejarte ir saltara y nunca volverá a ser parte de mi vida._

_Así de simple es mi despedida..._

_No digo mucho, hablo poco. Las palabras no explican mi sufrimiento, la despedida es dolorosa y muy a mi pesar debo hacerla. Dicen que los sentimientos son un juego de ajedrez, cuando se trata de sentimientos no hay nada mejor que ser directos. Entonces te digo: Te Amo. Espero bastara.  
Se feliz, por ti, por mi, por los dos._

_Candy..._

Una lagrima surco su mejilla, deslizándose hasta sus labios probando el agua salada. Debía ser feliz, por los dos, ella estaría viéndolo desde los cielos como un ángel guardián.

_Míchigan... Clínica Dr. Smith_

Arturo sonreía, su paciente al fin empezaba a despertar. Julia sonreía de ver al fin un progreso en la muchacha, de la cual el color rojo de su pelo empezaba a desteñirse, empezando por las raíces dejando el rubio destapado.

Hacía dos días había llamado a su amigo George, ahora solo esperaba su presencia de la cual deseaba fuera pronto. Porque tenía la sospecha que él reconocería a la joven ladrona.

.

Sus ojos se sentían pesados, el cuerpo algo adormecido, le dolía su lado izquierdo del vientre. Con mucho esfuerzo logro abrir los ojos volviéndolos a cerrar por la pesadez de sus pupilas. Tomo aire volviendo a abrirlos, teniendo fuerzas para dejarlos así, su primera imagen que tuvo fue un techo color hueso con una lampara con luz leve. No recordaba mucho, aun no recordaba bien lo que había sucedido.

Solamente hasta que su codo izquierdo rozo con su costado del mismo lado, sintiendo un aguijón. La herida parecía doler aun, le fastidiaba verse herida. Con eso recordó todo lo pasado en el edificio. Se removió al recordar el fuego, las explosiones, su herida, la sangre que emanaba de estaba. El dolor en su pecho por el chaleco y la bala que le envió su madre. Aun recordaba el sabor amargo de la sangre artificial que uso para hacerle pensar a su madre que si la había herido gravemente.

Entonces no había muerto. seguro la encontraron tirada inconsciente y la llevaron a un hospital. Por unos segundos se sintió aliviada pero también preocupada, eso significaba una sola coas: Estaba arrestada. Sin embargo sus manos estaban libres no la tenían esposada. Fue cuando sus ojos dejaron de ver el techo dirigiéndose a lo que había a su lado. Un hombre y una mujer estaban sonriendole. No estaba en el hospital, podía diferenciar y los conocía, estaría en alguna clínica, pero no en la de George. ¿Donde estaba?

-¿Donde... Estoy?- pregunto con voz raspada.

-En mi clínica querida, son el Dr. Arturo Smith, te encontramos flotando en el agua, herida y te hemos traído para curarte y sanes.

Desconfiaba que así fuera, pero no podía dudar de ellos, la habían curado, la tenían en una clínica privada y tal parecía que no habían avisado a la policía de su paradero, porque bien sabía ellos estaban enterados de quien era ella.

-Gracias- murmuro audiblemente...

Julia le parecía extraño la chica rubia, no se veía mala o como un ladrona, era todo lo contrarió, quizás debía mostrarle el periódico para ver las noticias.

-Creo que esto te interesara- Julia salió y volvió rápido. En sus manos llevaba el periódico.- Lee- se lo mostró la primera plana, en la cual se leía con letras grandes... :

_LA LADRONA MAS FAMOSA DEL MUNDO E IMPOSIBLE DE ATRAPAR, MURIÓ. EN UN EDIFICIO CERCA DEL LAGO MÍCHIGAN, SU CUERPO SE ENCUENTRA EN LA MORGUE, EL FBI NO SABE LA IDENTIDAD DE ESTA PERSONA, SOLAMENTE QUE DESPUÉS DE TANTOS AÑOS, FIRE NO VOLVERÁ A ROBAR NUNCA MÁS... POR FIN EL MUNDO SE HA LIBRADO DE LA MEJOR LADRONA._

No podía creer lo que leía, al parecer el cuerpo que robo de una morgue le había facilitado todo, lo llevaba con ella para hacer parecer que había muerto, por si sobrevivía, lo cual en esos segundos dudaba si lo hacía o no. La mujer tenía su estatura, el cabello rojo natural, vestía igual, fue ella quien la vistió así, medio sonrió. Porque a pesar de todo, que la prensa, FBI, periodistas y el mundo entero estaban felices de la muerte de Fire, seguro su familia también pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?- pregunto al Dr. quien revisaba que todo estuviera bien.

-9 días- contesto Julia.

Quedo perdida en sus pensamientos. Hacía nueve días que el mundo entero estaba feliz de la muerte de Fire. Ella también lo estaba. Pero eso también significaba que su familia y amigos, su amor, dos días atrás ya habrían ido al citatorio para leer su testamento. Haciéndoles confirmar su muerte, entonces ¿como debía tomar eso?

No podía volver y decirles "_Hola, soy yo, no estoy muerta como creían_" ni siquiera para un chiste lo tomaría. Además si se mostraba, seguro Britter, su primo y los agentes la arrestarían pues sabían la verdad. ¿que hacer? lo mejor era curarse, estar bien y después irse del país, hablar con Tom y María, ella la ayudarían y les pediría no dijeran nada. Si quizás en algunos años ella se encontraba con alguno de sus familiares entonces les diría. No encontraba otra manera otro plan, ese era el mejor. No quería ir a la cárcel, bien sabía todas sus malas acciones pero la ley y el mundo no entenderían que ella era obligada. No lo entenderían.

.

Llegaron a la clínica la cual varias veces había ido. Bajaron del auto, llevaban dudas con ellos, podía haber una equivocación, porque no solamente existía una persona única con ese caso de corazón del lado derecho.

Ambos hombres se miraron, con sus miradas determinadas decidieron seguir adelante. Entraron a la clínica, la recepcionista los atendió, sabiendo ya a quien iba a ver la mujer los dejo esperando mientras iba a buscar al Dr.

Parados esperaron a que apareciera, había algo de nerviosismo. El tiempo les parecía ir muy lento, hacían cuanto se había marchado la mujer ¿5, 10 minutos? Menos, 1 minutos. La impaciencia estaba jugando con ellos.

-George- Arturo llego a ellos rápido cuando le dijeron de su presencia ¿pero quien era el otro hombre?

-Arturo, ¿como estas?-

-Bien George, todo bien.- le sonrió con felicidad- La paciente que te he comentado por teléfono hace dos horas despertó. No me cabe duda que tu la conoces ¿cierto?

-¿Sabes su nombre?- asintió..

-Me lo dijo... su nombre es Candice White-

Ambos hombres suspiraron aliviados. Estaba viva, no le paso nada, no se quemo como ellos creían, logro salir de las llamaradas del infierno.

-¿Ella esta bien?- pregunto el otro hombre.

-Si, ya solo es algo de dolor lo que siente en su herida, esta fuera de peligro.

-Esta viva- volvió a confirma George. La tristeza había desaparecido.

-¿Quieren verla?- pregunto Arturo.

-Por favor Arturo-

-Siganme- Arturo los guió hacía la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba la rubia.

-¿Como reaccionara con nuestra presencia?

-No lo se, Jonh, no lo se

.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Candy se encontraba sola, el Dr. había salido, Julia la había dejado. La soledad la embargo junto con el silencio, sintiendo un vació en su corazón. Sentía culpa, arrepentimiento, dolor, frío y calor. Vivía el pasado, el presente y el futuro que no quería, tratando de huir de sus problemas, sus pensamientos, pensando en todo lo que vivió y sintió e hizo años atrás. Buscando una respuesta pero siempre llegaba a la misma, "irse, salir del país". Sabía los recuerdos nunca mueren pero si los sufría ella misma se deterioraría de apoco.

- Dios guíame, irrádiame, bendíceme, aun y cuando no se si lo merezca, ¡quien soy yo que tantas faltas a cometido!, ¡quien soy yo para pedirte algo!, solo debo ofrendarte, para ganar un pedazo de cielo, que me pueda merecer, que escuches mis ruegos y mis suplicas.- rezo con ojos llorosos.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, creyendo era el doctor o Julia. Mas su sorpresa fue ver a dos hombre a quien conocía. Uno era su medico persona y privado, él otro era el hombre quien la quería atrapar.

-George, Britter- susurro.

-Candy estas viva- George no espero mucho se lanzo a ella abrazándola de felicidad, sintiéndola para saber no era un sueño nada mas.

Cuanto tiempo paso, no supo. Solo se dejo llevar por el calor familiar, necesitaba un abrazo desde hacía mucho tiempo. No pudo evitar sus lagrimas. Estaba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. ¿Que pensar cuando el hombre del FBI estaba frente a ella?

Britter se mantuvo discreto en la escena ante él, solo observando. Medio sonrió, a pesar de todo lo que quiso hacerle a Fire por los robos, no podía odiarla o más. Pero sabía que tampoco podía dejarla en le país, porque algunos hombre de Braham si sabían su identidad y estaban enojados porque ella los había acusado. Britter había encontrado la bodega que ella le dijo, ahí se encontraban varias cosas de las cuales el FBI apuntaba y veían de donde era, serían devueltas. Pero también encontró un listado de nombres, policías, agentes del FBI, la CIA, INTERPOL, hombres que trabajaban en agencias de seguridad personal. Cada nombre en la lista trabajaba para Susana y Braham.

Por tal motivo ella corría peligro. No escuchaba lo que ellos hablaban estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Señor Britter?- llamo por tercera vez Candy. Salió de sus pensamientos prestandole atención a la rubia.

-Señorita White...-

-Supongo que después de ser dada de alta, me arrestara y llevara ante la ley ¿cierto?-

-Candy no digas eso- George no quería verla triste.

-Es la verdad George.. al fin de cuentas soy Fire, una ladrona-

Britter sonrió algo divertido. -Estas equivocada- Candy lo miro con desconcierto - por si no has leído el periódico, la ladrona mas famosa del mundo ha muerto. Fire ya no existe... en cambio tu eres Candice White una persona muy distinta a la que buscaba. Estas viva, deberías estar feliz de eso.

-Yo.. yo.. no sabría...- le faltaban palabras para agradecerle al hombre..

-Lo único que necesito es saber ¿quien era la mujer pelirroja que encontramos muerta y quemada en el edificio?

-Eh... yo tome un cuerpo de una morgue, era una mujer a la cual enterrarían como XX- explico..

-Muy buena estrategia- era inteligente lo que hizo- también te agradezco la información que me has dado, los objetos volverán a sus respectivos dueños y los nombres de las personas en esa lista serán mas que encarceladas...- ahora sabía que su testamento había sido leído- pero... tendrás que irte por un tiempo del país, estoy completamente seguro que esos hombres trataran de buscarte y hacerte daño, lo importante es que no creo que todos sepan quien eran en verdad. Pero es para tu seguridad.

-Entiendo...- se tenía que ir... lo sabía, no debía hacerse ilusiones.. quizás ya no los volviera a ver o cuando sucediera ya todos tuvieran una familia, e incluso al hombre que ama podría rehacer su vida..

-También te pondremos a alguien para cuidarte- asintió- estoy seguro que el agente Grandchester estará feliz de hacerlo.

Su rostro se ilumino. ¿hablaba enserio? porque eso en verdad le gustaría, estar con Terry siempre y para siempre, tener una vida juntos. Volvió a derramar lagrimas, esta vez de felicidad, estaría con su amado, que mas podría pedir...

-Eso sería algo bueno de su parte- sonrió con sus lagrimas..

-Lo se- murmuro. Todo volvería a su normalidad, bien sabía ella no era mala persona, las circunstancias en las cuales se encontraban su abuela y media hermana la hicieron así. Pero estaba seguro que Susana y Braham estaban quemándose en el infierno pagando todo. Y eso le hacía feliz, nadie merecía sufrir, solo las personas que lo merecían pero las buenas como Candice White no.

_Si pudiéramos conocer el resultado de nuestras acciones antes de realizarlas, no existiría el arrepentimiento._

_._

_._

_._

Notas finales del capítulo :

_Si tienen alguna duda, déjenmela saber y con gusto se las contestare. _

_Lo que tengo en mente es Re-editar los capítulos de "Falsas deducciones" un día me di cuenta que tengo un chingo de falta de ortografía y no debería ser así, haré eso en algún momento._

_Así que gracias por tenerme paciencia y nos leemos en el capítulo final de esta historia._

_No lo olviden dejen sus comentarios, todos son bienvenidos._


	27. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO FINAL**

_Gracias por sus reviews y leer mi historia._

* * *

Un final deseado

**"Todos tenemos nuestra propia máquina del tiempo,  
el pasado son los recuerdos y el futuro son sueños"**

_-Lo se- murmuro. Todo volvería a su normalidad, bien sabía ella no era mala persona, las circunstancias en las cuales se encontraban su abuela y media hermana la hicieron así. Pero estaba seguro que Susana y Braham estaban quemándose en el infierno pagando todo. Y eso le hacía feliz, nadie merecía sufrir, solo las personas que lo merecían pero las buenas como Candice White, no._

_1 semana después..._

Ya podía salir de esa habitación blanca de la clínica. Había vuelto a nacer, asi se sentía. Liberada de sus demonios, paz que tanto deseo, felicidad por no volver a ser una ladrona. Había roto las cadenas y podría forjar su propio destino, claro fuera del país, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante quizás, ahora era; decirle a su familia, amigos y su amor que ella estaba viva, no muerta y le perdonaran haberles hecho tener aquel amargo dolor de su supuesta muerte.

Britter y George, ambos hombres estaban de nuevo ahí. Para llevársela a donde debía pertenecer a su hogar. Sus primeros pasos fuera de la clínica fueron los mas maravillosos de su vida, marcaba una diferencia, ya no salía con una doble identidad como siempre lo hacía, Candy y Fire. Ahora solo era Candy White, una mujer, una persona que trabajaba en un taller reparando autos y deseaba poder formar una familia sin tener un pasado vergonzoso. La brisa que llevaba el viento golpeaba su rostro, se sentía liviana, fuerte. Sonrió con alegría. Y junto a los dos hombres subieron al auto el cual la llevaría de nuevo a Chicago.

.

Albert junto a Sam, llegaban a la mansión de los White. Hacía una hora George les había llamado pidiendo su presencia en la mansión pues había algo urgente que debía comunicarles. Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde el suceso trágico y una semana de haberse leído el testamento y no importaba el tiempo que transcurriera, podían ser meses, años, siglos ellos no olvidarían y muy difícil dejarían que el recuerdo de la rubia pecosa se fuera de su cabeza. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con William, Ponny también a Elroy y Molly quien era la única que hacía ruido jugando.

-Hola Tío- saludo Albert.

-Sobrino, Sam ¿como han estado?- William se veía enfermo, pálido, ojeroso. Le había afectado mucho la muerte de su única hija, aunque Molly lo trataba de animar poco a poco.

-Pasándola, tu te ves algo enfermo tío- el rubio observaba sus ojos, faltandole brillo.

-Solo debo entender que mi hija, ya no esta mas aquí- su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse.

-Hijo mió, entiendo tu perdida- Elroy abrazo a su hijo William. A pesar de su edad Elroy se notaba fuerte y joven. El tiempo no le hacía mella.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió. Dándole paso a tres personas quienes veían al grupo.

Su primera reacción era locura, lo cual paso por su cabeza. Al verlos entrar, estaban tan tristes que creían verla. Pero al ver que no desaparecía, quedaron en shock. No era su imaginación no estaban soñando, ni volviéndose locos o muy deprimidos. Era real, ella estaba ahí. Ni siquiera podían hablar o moverse.

Candy les sonrió, verlos juntos, quizás consolándose entre ellos. Sentía la sensación de hogar, lo cual antes no estaba. Su corazón bombeaba su sangre rápido. Con algunas lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, abrazo a la primera persona que se lanzo a ella. Molly.

-Candy, Candy- Molly fue corriendo hacía la rubia, abrazándola emocionada.

-Molly- fue su única palabra. Abrazaba a su hermana.

-Oh Dios mió Candy, estas viva- Sam le secundo a Molly, abrazando a su mejor amiga, su hermana, quien le dio muchas cosas. Las lagrimas no cesaron, seguían cayendo como lluvia.

Cuando Sam y Molly se separaron fue el turno de Albert para abrazarla, sentirla y saber que no soñaba, era la realidad y no desaparecería cuando el abriera los ojos.

-Albert-

-Candy, prima- esa parte de su corazón que la creía muerta volvía a vivir al saber era mentira. Ella estaba ahí frente a él, abrazándose, sonriéndose- en que demonios pensabas cuando fuiste a ese lugar ¿ah?. Sabes el dolor que nos causo imaginar que estabas muerta y cuando los bomberos sacaron los cuerpos, uno de ellos tuviera, todo de ti, la ropa, la herida, las pecas. Fue tan horrible que no pude dormir por 5 días, cada vez al cerrar los ojos aparecías tu muriendo en llamas pidiendo mi ayuda y no podía salvarte.

Candy entendió la situación, no había sido su intención hacerle daño. Simplemente había querido acabar con Braham y Susana.

-Siento haberte causado ese dolor Albert, solo quería que todo acabara. Lo siento-

-Todo esta bien ahora Candy, es lo importante.

Fue el turno de William para abrazarla, quien con caricias paternas, palabras sin fin y lagrimas. Pidió perdón, por no prestarle atención muchas veces, por haberla puesto en peligro por esas formulas tan idiotas porque no valían nada y por no haberse dado cuenta de como era su maldita esposa, porque el creía que no era mala, creía que solo le interesaba el sexo por todos los amantes que tuvo. Pero si el hubiera sabido, si tan siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia de llamar al internado, al cual Susana supuestamente la envió, y verificar si había llegado, saber como estaba, si lo extrañaba. Si tan siquiera hubiera hecho esa simple cosa, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Él se habría enterado y su hija no sufriría eso.

Para Candy, el simple hecho de que su padre se disculpara y que hubiera echo lo posible para que ella no sufriera, era suficiente para quererlo mucho mas.

Apreciar a su familia y querer pasar tiempo con ellos.

Cuando Elroy la abrazo, lloro mucho más. Tenerla, sentirla y verla en casa, significaba que ya no las separarían, adoraba a su abuela y su hermana menor la quería. Esa era la familia que siempre soñó tener, siempre quiso un hermano, pero nunca lo pidió o pensó en voz alta, pues al ver su destino, presentía que ni ese hijo que tuvieran tendría la suerte de ser libre. Ahora disfrutaría de la compañía de su hermana, su padre, su abuela, su primo y su mejor amiga Sam. Pero tampoco se olvido de Ponny la mujer que a crío y siempre estuvo con ella, su Nana.

Sin embargo faltaba algo. Estaban todos, si, pero solo su familia, la presencia de un hombre faltaba y por mas minuciosas observaciones a la mansión, él no estaba allí. ¿acaso algo malo había pasado? No pudo preguntar, Britter hablo.

-Ha sido bien recibida señorita Candice- Britter y Albert podían ver la falsa sonrisa que les dio en esos momentos. Era obvio a quien buscaba pero era una lastima, el no se encontraba ahí. Estaba en otro lugar. Ya informado de todo, del malentendido, del regreso de la rubia a su casa y de irse del país, pero por mas que quisieron no pudieron tenerlo ahí- debo informarle señorita, que en menos de un mes la trasladaremos a Escocia, una Villa que según se, su abuela la señora Elroy tiene ahí, creo es el mejor lugar para usted, alejarse de todo esto e iniciar de nuevo.

-Gracias señor Britter- su voz parecía demostrar felicidad pero su rostro estaba entristecido.

-Molly y yo nos mudaremos también a la Villa Candy- Elroy trato de hacerla animarse.

-Yo también- la declaración de William tomo por sorpresa a todos, menos a George- ya es momento de retirarme y vivir en un lugar mas tranquilo que la ciudad de Chicago. Venderé la compañía y cuando, suceda las seguiré.

-Nosotros también necesitamos un cambio, yo mas que nadie- fue el turno de Sam para hablar. Albert la miraba desconcertado, no tenía idea, ni siquiera se imagino que ella diría eso.

-¿También quieres mudarte a Escocía?- pregunto Albert.

-Nos... querido.- Sam le dio a tender o se iba con ella o se iba con ella.

-No me sorprende- hablo Britter.

-Creo que tengo alguna residencia en ese país ¿cierto William?- pregunto George pensativo.

-Si George, una casa en la Ciudad Vieja de Edimburgo y la Villa junto a la nuestra, la cual esta fuera de la ciudad.

-Podría darles una para que vivan ahí.- les dijo a Sam y Albert.

-Ni modo, ni siquiera pudo decir no...- no podía separarse de su amada pelirroja y quizás ya era hora también de retirarse, aunque no estaba viejo todavía, pero con lo que ganaba su sueldo y no gastaba, sumado a la indemnización que le darían en su trabajo tenía suficiente para vivir al menos 10 años, además estaba seguro que Sam abriría un taller ahí y el sabía mucho de autos, la ayudaría, la dejaría trabajar por lo menos hasta que ella quedara embarazada, por lo tanto tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Todos juntos- murmuro Candy, pero su rostro aun estaba desolado.

-Y con el asunto del agente que la cuidara, ya que el agente Ardley estará ahí, quizás el se haga cargo- eso fue peor que no verlo.

-Señor yo creo que hay que decirle sobre él- murmuro Albert a Britter.

-Si ella me pregunta claro.- respondió divertido Britter. Los jóvenes enamorados eran tan despistados y se desilusionaban rápido que lo hacían divertirse.

-Albert...- Candy hablo- yo quisiera saber... ¿donde esta... Terry? ¿porque no...? ¿no le dijeron nada?

Albert le sonrió...- Candy, Terry no esta en el país, el regreso al suyo. Inglaterra.

-¿Porque?- pregunto.

-El joven Grandchester hace tres días recibió la llamada de su madre, informándole sobre su padre quien estaba siendo internado en un hospital por motivos de salud. El Agente pidió permiso y se fue a su país con sus padres.- informo Britter.

Bueno ahora sabía porque no estaba, pero le hubiera gustado verlo. Sería posible que haya encontrado rápido un reemplazo. Todos empezaron a planear todo para mudarse a Escocia, sin embargo Candy no estaba conversando con ellos, estaba callada. Britter se alejo de ellos, para hacer una llamada importante. Cuando tuvo a la persona tomo del brazo a la rubia alejándola, llevándola a la cocina donde Ponny estaba.

-Estoy seguro que esta persona le alegrara su día, Candy- le dio el teléfono, mientras él junto a Ponny se sentaban a tomar una taza de café sonriendo por ella.

-¿Bu-Bueno?- balbuceo la palabra sin animo de responder.

-_Cuando me entere, creí era una broma- _su aliento se engancho- _no podía creerlo, porque los forenses aseguraban era tu cuerpo, eras tu, y yo estaba ahí escuchando, viendo. Fue un golpe tan bajo, quería gritarle al mundo, quería que ellos estuvieran vivos y golpearlos por haberte dañado. Lleve tanto dolor en mi pecho, lo cual creí que no seguiría viviendo. Era imposible seguir cuando tu no estabas a mi lado. Y el maldito testamento, me hizo una herida mas profunda. Y tu estúpida carta, en la cual te despedías de mi, quería destruirla, quemarla, de todo, pero no lo hice no porque era lo último que tenía de ti. Pero entonces, Britter me llamo a su oficina un día, diciéndome que tenía un trabajo especial e importante. Debía salir del país y proteger a una joven mujer. Aceptaría sin chistar, pues eso haría alejarme de la ciudad donde iba a dejar enterrada mi mas profundo amor. Sin embargo cuando me dio la foto de la joven, a la cual debía proteger y me dijo que para siempre, mi rostro se ilumino. Estabas viva. Nada te paso, todo era un teatro para que Fire dejara de existir y tu no. Solo me queda decir: ¿en que demonios pensabas al despedirte de mi así?_

Candy rió con lagrimas en los ojos.- Terry...- sollozo su nombre, podía escuchar su respiración agitada a pesar de que el estuviera del otro lado de la línea - yo quiero estar contigo. Britter me contó porque no estas aquí, conmigo ahora.

-_Mi padre solo tuvo un pequeño problema en el corazón. El hombre es fuerte y no creo que quiera dejar sola a mi madre, aun son jóvenes._

-Quisiera abrazarte Terry... te extraño, a ti, a tus abrazos que me reconfortan. ¿ Cuando vuelves Terry?

_-Pequeña pecosa... también te extraño, quiero sentirte en mis brazos. Verte y sentir que estas viva. Quiero besarte.-_ escucho su risa suave- _pero la pregunta no es esa pecosa... la correcta es: ¿Cuando vienes a Escocia? Mis padres decidieron venir a una Villa, para mejorar su salud. Y yo estoy enterado de tu venida, pero no cuando... ¿cuando Candy? dime._

Volteo a ver a Britter quien le daba una mirada cómplice. No era un mal hombre, solamente con Archie por conquistar a su única hija, creía en el amor, pues su esposa le enseño como disfrutarlo y como las personas también lo merecían.

-Pronto mi amor pronto- le murmuro con cariño las palabras.

_3 semanas después..._

_Aeropuerto de Edimburgo..._

No cabía de felicidad, le había tomado 3 semanas para poder salir de la ciudad y del país, para entrar a otro y verlo al fin. Hablar con el por teléfono no era lo mismo que poder verlo. No iba sola, la acompañaba George. Ponny, Elroy y Molly ya habían llegado una semana antes al país, para arreglar algunas cosas. George iba con ella para que no se sintiera sola. Se había despedido de Sam y Albert, quienes en 8 meses llegarían ahí. Su padre, William, llegaría en dos meses pues ya tenía comprador para su empresa, pero eran muchos papeleos los que debía hacer para dársela a los nuevos dueños.

Suspiro de felicidad, apresuro a George para caminar, quería salir de todo eso y revisar el aeropuerto, si él estaba ahí como le prometió. Estaba ansiosa por verlo.

Frente a la puerta A-120 estaba un joven castaño. Con ansias de ver a su, ahora oficial, novia y su avión ya había aterrizado. Las personas empezaron a salir, poco a poco muy lento para su gusto. Sin embargo eso no evito ver una cabellera rubia con rizo, salir de esta. Era ella, buscándolo, sonrió con gozo. Su misma madre le había dicho que nunca lo había visto tan feliz y opinaba igual a ella. Esa mujer era la dueña de su corazón y no se arrepentía de habérselo dado.

-¡Terry!- lo vio, lo encontró. Dejo sus maletas ante un George divertido. Corrió y se lanzo a sus brazos los cuales estaban abiertos para recibirla.

Se abrazaron, fuerte y calidamente. Se quedaron varios minutos así, siendo observados por la mayoría de personas ahí presentes. Algunas notaban con rapidez el amor que emanaban ambos. Otras sonreían al ver a una pareja tan ansiosa por verse. Otros simplemente se dejaban llenar por ese ambiente amoroso que emanaban ellos. Se separaron despacio, sus miradas se encontraron, no hacía falta las palabras, sus miradas hablaban por ellos, expresaban cuanto se habían extrañado, cuanto se amaban.

Se dieron un beso suave, cálido y amoroso. Estaban completos y felices. No le importaba lo que hubiera al rededor. Era suficiente tenerse uno al otro. Terminaron el beso juntando sus frentes, querían sentirse cerca con el calor del otro.

-Te extrañe Terry- rodeo su cuello, demostrando que no quería separarse de él- no quiero volver a alejarme de ti. Quiero unirme en cuerpo y alma, estar juntos para siempre. Despertar cada mañana pegada a tu cuerpo. Te amo Terry. Te amo-

Castos besos le dio, la dejo hacerlo, correspondiendo a cada uno.

-Estuve perdido sin ti Candy, tuve miedo de no volver a verte. Al creerte muerta yo también quise estarlo. No podía vivir lejos de ti. No puedo vivir en un mundo donde no estés tu. Tampoco quiero separarme de ti. Nunca, jamas, nos alejaremos de nuevo. Te amo pecosa-

Volvieron a besarse, tierno y tranquilo, sin apresurarse. Se separo de ella, acariciando su rostro, su suave piel. La abrazo de la cintura, cargándola y girando ambos, riendo felices.

-Te amo Candy... Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo- le decía girando con ella riendo.

-Yo también te amo mi Terry-

De nuevo juntos, empezando en un país diferente pero con el mismo amor que se tenían. Ya no importaba el pasado, solo el futuro que ambos harían, empezando desde ahora.

Las personas salían y entraban, llegaban a recoger a familiares y otros se iban a despedir, pero ninguno irradiaba tanta felicidad como ellos, no pasaban desapercibidos y muchos deseaban poder tener y declararse el mismo amor.

Para Candy y Terry, ambos creían poder forjar su deseado final. No quizás como un cuento de hadas. Pero si el que ellos querían.. y el cual se merecían después de tanto daño y dolor. Su amor era fuerte y lo seguiría siendo.

**FIN**

* * *

_Ok, Ok... se termino... llegamos al final... _

_Aunque debo decir que los finales de mis historias siempre terminan muy empalagosas.. (aun no he encontrado ese motivo) Pero cada vez que llego a escribir el último capítulo me entre la tristeza y quiero terminarlo bien, esperando que sea un buen final. Porque en cada capítulo final me entra la melancolía, la tristeza de solo saber que ya termino y ya no escribiré mas de ello hasta que se me ocurra (o mas bien sueñe y piense mucho ) otra historia. _

_Gracias lectores, por todo._

**_TÚ, QUE LEES ESTO.  
SI, ¡TU!, ERES IMPORTANTE.  
NO TE OLVIDES DE UNA COSA: SÉ TÚ MISMA Y SÉ FELIZ._**


	28. Chapter 0

Ha chicas este no es otro capítulos.

Mas bien una nota. La verdad es que quería decirles, informales que no subiré un Epílogo a esta historia. ¿Porque? ... Bueno en realidad, cuando hace dos años, mas o menos, subí por primera vez esta historia nunca imaginé o mas bien nunca me inspire para hacer uno. He intentado escribirlo pero no me nace.

Así que lo siento de verdad, pero NOo habrá un Epílogo. No se aun porque no puedo. Pero así sucedió, espero entiendan y pido disculpas por decírselos hasta ahora.

Pero los invito a leer mi próxima historia, sera diferente con rating M, porque se hablara de sexo en Algunos capítulos demasiado explicitó otros no.

Espero verlas o mas bien leerlas por ahí.

Nos leemos chicas...

Atte. Gabryela


End file.
